


Seungmin's Little Secret

by 2MinLover



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Caregiver! Lee Minho | Lee Know, Crying, Cuddles, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more as I go, Little Seungmin, Little! Seungmin, M/M, M|M but they are just platonic not actual romantic relationships, Non-Sexual Age Play, so sweet you'll get cavities, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MinLover/pseuds/2MinLover
Summary: Kim Seungmin had a little secret.Quite literally.He was a little, and he hadn't told any of his close friends or family members about it, including Stray Kids.But what happens when Lee Know finds him regressed and discovers his little secret?------Or, Lee Know discovers that Seungmin is an age regressor and learns that he likes to take of the other, whereas Seungmin learns that there are people that care and want to help him.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 309
Kudos: 380





	1. Almost Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever that I've written, so if there are any mistakes or errors or things that I could improve on, please don't feel afraid to let me know.
> 
> Now moving on, I've noticed that the Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know tag is super dry and somewhat empty... besides a few masterpieces, so I'll probably add to those later on but for now --- I wrote a regression fic of Seungmin and Lee Know! It'll be jumping around the POV of many different members, so make sure to keep that in mind as you read.
> 
> I don't know how many chapters there are going to be in total yet, as I feel like I'm splitting chapters as I go on my own pace. Moreover, the story first starts (as in like chapter 3 or 4) with Lee Know finding out about Seungmin's secret, but that doesn't mean everyone else doesn't eventually figure out. 
> 
> I won't tell too much though; you'll have to keep up to see what happens next ;)
> 
> Updates might be daily, or might vary as I am a student and am quite busy! But I'll try and establish something consistent by next chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Seungmin’s POV:

Seungmin had a little secret.

Quite literally.

He was a little, and he hadn’t told any of his close friends or family members about it, including the members.

It had been a rough journey for him, figuring out about his little side while he was a highschooler going through the transition of childhood to adulthood. Quite ironic, as it ended up with him embracing his childlike side as it was necessary to keep him at bay with his adult responsibilities and worries. Especially now being a part of Stray Kids. Although being an idol was his dream and everything he ever could’ve hoped for, the idol life wasn’t easy. It was just as stressful, or more stressful, then highschool or any other thing in his life. He had to worry about schedules, his image, his appearance, his dancing skills, his diet, and basically everything else.

If he could talk to his past self, he would scoff and laugh at himself, as he naively thought life would only get easier after becoming an idol. He was so very wrong. 

Chan always told him that it was fine to worry about these types of things, but to not let it get to his head, as whoever he was perfect and just fine. Chan told him that if he loved himself and just embraced himself, there would always be haters, but those who truly loved him would Stay by his side.

Seungmin disagreed, as if anyone found out about his secret, they would probably label him a mental freak or creepy and leave him behind. Maybe some of his members would be understanding - maybe all of them would leave. He didn’t know how it would turn out if he came out of the little closet to them. It would be nice to reveal his secret, so he could be able to regress in the dorm without hiding it, and maybe he would gain a caregiver or two. But he could never risk it all. Not for his selfish needs.

It was saddening quite frankly, as he could only regress late at nights in his bed, when everyone else was asleep. Oftentimes he would sneak his special blue pacifier under his blanket during the day when no one was looking, and then get back to it at night. Filled with anxiety and worry that the members he shared the room with would wake up at any moment, he would carefully sneak the pacifier into his mouth, face turned to the wall. And then he would start sucking, his nerves and anxiety diminishing immediately, alongside his other adult worries. He was lucky the members in his room, which consisted of Lee know and Hyunjin, were heavy sleepers. Otherwise, his sucking noise probably would’ve woken them up by now at this point. He would fall asleep with the pacifier in his mouth, feeling little and content.

However, he would set an alarm for 4:00 a.m. during these “little nights”, as he would have to wake up to remove the pacifier from his mouth before any of his members found him in the morning sucking a pacifier. He would have to sometimes force himself out of headspace when he awoke to the rumbling, silent phone alarm under his pillow, which was probably not healthy. Sometimes, he felt tears threatening to fall as he peeled the pacifier away from his mouth which refused to comply.

The whole routine and the lack of choice in regressing whenever he wanted to was probably overall unhealthy, but he had gotten used to it by now. 

If he was extremely lucky and the rest of the members left the dorm during a break they had from their idol activities, Seungmin would stay back and save a day just for himself - to regress in the empty dorm all alone. This was when he would pull out his treasured little items - which were also little in size and quantity.

He had his pacifier, his decorated puppy socks, and colored ballpoint pens (if they could count as little items, as he used them to color and draw with). 

The pacifier was the only true little item he owned, which was blue, sparkly, and very special to him. He had bought the pacifier when he had visited a baby shop within his neighborhood during his highschool years, making an excuse to the cashier that it was for his baby brother. The cashier never asked who it was for, but Seungmin had to make an excuse, for himself - his emotions were a mess around that time. But eventually, he gave in to his headspace, and the pacifier became a treasured item of his. It was often hidden inside his portion of the closet inside a hoodie pocket in the very back (preferably one that he never wore, so he would never accidentally wear it out and find a pacifier within its pocket).

His puppy socks were a gag gift from Jeongin, who had bought it for him when he was shopping with Hyunjin, as he “thought of him when he saw the little puppies.” Seungmin thought it was very nice and cute of him to buy the socks, which were quite cute themselves. The socks were also blue with little brown puppies scattered in a pattern, their tongue sticking out, some of them with a speech bubble labeled “arf arf!” or “Woof!” They matched nicely with his blue pacifier, and he would don the two pieces with an oversized hoodie and pajama pants during his rare little regression sessions to make himself truly feel little. These were within his drawer, which he did not have to hide as the other members would never really correlate it to his headspace.

His colored ballpoint pens were just on the desk within the shared dorm bedroom, which belonged to Hyunjin, who used them during his studies when he was a student. No one ever got rid of them, so Seungmin often borrowed them to draw and color, as he owned no crayons, colored pencils, or markers. He could lie and buy some himself for an “art hobby”, but he was not willing to go to that extent to color or draw, as he was quite content with his low quality and availability of little items.

Maybe not content, but he was definitely accepting of the fact that he would never be as well off as other littles with caregivers who spoiled them (which he often saw on the internet within little respective websites).

Seungmin was used to having to hide it. He was used to repressing his headspace during fan meetings and vlives, and dance practices when he was stressed. Everything was normal to him now, and normal was fine.

Stray Kids were gaining popularity and fans, their music was great, he was improving as a singer and dancer. His members were lovely, and basically became his brothers. If everything was fine now, why would he have to ever change anything or tell anyone about his headspace. It could get better, but it could get worse. He couldn’t risk losing this - his career, his brothers, his family, his passion. What would he do if they kicked him out of the group for being a little? What would his family think of him when he had to move back into their home because he was blacklisted as an idol for being a little? 

Disappointment, regret, ruination. 

It would all come down because of his little secret, and he could never reveal it to anyone. Ever. It was for the better of his life.

These were the thoughts that clouded his mind as he laid down on his bottom bunk bed, staring at an empty phone screen above his face. 

Surprised he hadn’t dropped the phone painfully onto his face yet, as his arm was getting tired, Seungmin decided to veer his mind off these negative thoughts by watching some lighthearted videos. Although he wanted to regress right there and then, he knew he had to be patient and have self control. He was very stressed and tired at the moment, having flaked out on the group movie night with a petty excuse for “some private time.” 

He wasn’t going to regress or anything, but he just kind of wanted to sleep early that night, as tomorrow was their break time from idol activities after a month of hard work towards their successful comeback. And break time usually entitled full out regression time if he was alone, which he had to admit, got him quite excited. 

But as always, excitement was never a good feeling to go to bed with, so he ended up thinking, and then thinking too much; this was what led to him thinking about those negative thoughts. But as he turned on some cat videos to relax and smile, he felt himself slip a bit. And Seungmin wanted to be patient, but he also couldn’t help himself let go a bit. He wanted to be little so badly, the cats were too cute. He giggled and smiled innocently at the cats licking their paws, and he started to unconsciously lift his thumb into his mouth. At first just tempting at the edge of his lips, but soon enough, he was sucking on his thumb.

The first time he noticed, he immediately removed it from his mouth and wiped the saliva on his pajamas, stopping the cat video simultaneously. His mouth hung open as he missed the feeling of something around his lips, but he knew it was too dangerous to be doing that, as he could either slip too far or his members could rush in and find him sucking on his thumb - like a baby. 

Trying his best to keep calm and old, Seungmin turned on the video once again to calm his nerves, but it was just another mistake. 

The second time he noticed, he gasped, surprised at his lack of self-control, and dropped the phone painfully onto his nose, letting out a yelp. He felt tears prick at the edge of his eyes, and he felt himself slip just a bit more, wanting someone to take care of his booboo. He then realized that no one was there for him, as always. But he couldn’t help but wish for one of the members to barge into the room at the moment, having heard his yelp. But no one came, they were probably distracted by the movie... and maybe it was for the best. He was close to slipping to the point of no return. Rubbing his eyes and nose (and wincing at the pain), Seungmin tried once again to view his phone, this time laying down sideways on the bed so the incident wouldn’t occur again. Again and again, his thumb magically found its way back to his mouth, and on the fifth time he caught himself sucking his thumb, he lightly slapped his cheeks with his hands to wake himself up.

“Get it together, Kim Seungmin.” He told himself.

He knew he couldn’t keep going before he regressed fully, so he put away his phone on the nightstand next to him, and decided to try and sleep again. Tomorrow would be better, if his members would leave to do their own activities at least.

He was hopeful. Tomorrow he could regress. He could be little. He wouldn’t have to suck his thumb, he could suck his paci. He wouldn’t have to control and stop himself from slipping, he could just be as little as he wanted. He would probably have to force out of headspace eventually if one of the members came back, but he would be free to do whatever before that. But he would have to watch himself, he would be alone. He was going to get bored like every other time, silently wishing for a caregiver, sometimes leading to him silently sobbing on the floor.

But maybe tomorrow would be different, and as he finally felt his eyes close and felt his breath slowing down, Seungmin smiled silently to himself. 

Because hiding his secret was hard, but tomorrow might be the day he could relax and regress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Once again, if there are any mistakes or errors or things I could improve on, leave a comment down below as I am always open to constructive criticism!
> 
> So, next chapter Seungmin finally gets to regress, YAY! He's been a bit stressed and has been patient till break, but you all already know whats about to go down (cause I explained how Lee Know will discover his secret soon hehe). 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Regression Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-... I’m not a baby.” Seungmin answered back, somewhat annoyed at the comment.
> 
> “Hey, hey, I was just joking.” Hyunjin said, still in a teasing manner. “Maybe you should go back to sleep cranky baby.”
> 
> “I’m serious, I’m not a baby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Ima just post the second chapter in the same day the first one was released to make it feel a bit more cohesive and in depth? IDK, I just wanted something more out there as I already had it written out and to make sure people can get more of a taste at how I write and see if they like it or not (since the first chapter was short anyways.)
> 
> Also, updates will probably be daily unless something pops up (maybe every other day), but I'm planning to write a few chapters ahead to make sure I have something to put out when I am busy.
> 
> Also one term definition: Hanshik means Korean dishes/cuisine (as in Korean food), so you can reference this later when you see the term (it just felt more natural to write it out as a native then writing "Korean cuisine restaurant").
> 
> But yes, here you go, not much explanations just Seungmin regressing and things happening before and during it hehe :)

Seungmin’s POV:

“Min-ah, wake up!” Was the first thing Seungmin heard when he woke up that morning. “It’s time for breakfast, Chan hyung ordered ox-bone soup from our favorite hanshik place for all of us to eat!” 

“Huh?” Seungmin groggily answered as Hyunjin shook him from his sleep.

“Lee Know hyung said if I don’t wake you up now he’s going to air-fry me, cause he’s hungry and you know the rule Chan has - can’t eat until everyone is up.” Hyunjin whined, frantically shaking the younger.

“Okay, okay. I’m getting up.” Seungmin laughed out, knowing well that Hyunjin didn’t take Lee Know hyung’s threats lightly. “Is everyone else already up?” He asked.

“Yes, and we’ve been kind of waiting for you. So get your lazy butt out of bed before I also become breakfast.” 

“Why didn’t you guys just wake me up earlier?”

“Cause… you said you wanted to have some private time yesterday, so we just wanted you to rest and sleep in.” Hyunjin hesitantly answered, not wanting to make Seungmin feel awkward or pressured to speak up about his problems, if that was the issue yesterday night. 

“Oh... “ Seungmin paused, realizing the somewhat lie he made yesterday. He wanted private time, sure, but it wasn’t for anything serious. Cause him wanting to regress a bit wasn’t anything serious anyways. It was something to be ashamed of, and yet he was still so excited, realizing that today was the day he could be able to regress if everyone else left the dorm. “I appreciate it, I liked sleeping in,” Seungmin fibbed. “And it was nothing serious. I just wanted to start my break a bit early I guess.”

“Yeah, you were out like a baby when Lee Know hyung and I came back after watching the movie.” Hyunjin teased, which made Seungmin tense up.

“I-... I’m not a baby.” Seungmin answered back, somewhat annoyed at the comment.

“Hey, hey, I was just joking.” Hyunjin said, still in a teasing manner. “Maybe you should go back to sleep cranky baby.”

“I’m serious, I’m not a baby!” Seungmin somewhat yelled, his brows furrowed and angry, as the comment hit a little bit too close to him. He wasn’t a baby. Well, he liked to regress to a child-like state, and he rarely reached baby state, but nevertheless, he was always in denial of his headspace and it was irritating him that Hyunjin kept calling him a baby.

“Okay, jeez, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.” Hyunjin reassured, with a light pleasant tone. 

Seungmin flinched at his own reaction, as he didn’t expect to lash out at the older. It was ironic: it was an attempt to push his headspace away from him, but he had just made it more obvious by being more sensitive around the subject.

“I’m sorry, I just got up and I guess I’m a bit tired. Sorry I lashed out, hyung.” Seungmin apologized sincerely.

“It’s fine, maybe I was pushing it a bit too far myself.” Hyunjin smiled back at him, accepting the apology. 

“Ya! You guys are taking a while in there huh!” They heard Lee Know yell.

“I better get up before he air-fries you for breakfast.” Seungmin stated.

“Please do,” Hyunjin dramatically rushed, as he suddenly remembered Lee Know’s threat. “I was going to go shopping with Innie and Sungie today, I don't want to die before that.”

They both laughed as they rushed out to eat, met with the members already seated at the table ready to dig in, with Lee Know pouting and glaring daggers at Seungmin for waking up late, which Seungmin just teased back at with a tongue. 

Chan and Lee Know practically swallowed their food, and although Lee Know was probably just hungry from working out early in the morning at 6:00 a.m. as always, Changbin hummed, “I guess Channie hyung was hungry as well, hm.” 

“No, Felix and I are going to go dessert hunting around the neighborhood cause we wanted to explore some hotspots, so I’m just excited that's all!” Chan answered with a mouth full of soup and rice.

“That sounds pretty cool. Make sure to buy something for us too, please?” Jeongin begged.

“Yes, yes, of course! I’m so excited, I want to try all the sweets in this district.” Felix almost squealed out, his sweater paws waving excitedly at Chan who cooed at him.

Seungmin almost slipped at that. And was quite envious too. He wished someone would coo at him when he acted cute… But he could slip soon, if everyone else had plans as well.

“Anyone else have plans today?” Seungmin asked, hoping they did. “So far we have Chan and Felix hyung going out to get sugar rushes, Hyunjin, Jisung hyung and Innie are going to get their credit cards cut...” Seungmin joked, getting a few laughs around the table.

“I’m going to meet up with a few of my friends for lunch and maybe do something fun afterwards,” Lee Know answered, which was common, as he often met up with them during break times.

“I’m going to visit my parents back at home and probably sleep a night there, I kind of miss my sister too so, I want to spend some time with her.” Changbin confessed, which got coo’s from all around the table, making him blush and try to hide himself. 

“Hyung is such a caring little brother,” Jisung cooed at Changbin, trying to pinch his cheeks which Changbin laughed at.

Seungmin felt himself almost slipping again at all this behavior, and now he was a little bit jealous that everyone else but him was being babied. But it seemed as if they all had plans outside of the dorm, and he was happy that he would be able to regress soon.

“What about you, Min?” Jisung asked, eyes all darting to focus on him. Seungmin regretted that he wished for attention - this was not the attention he wanted.

“Uh-... I’m just staying home and going to rest.” Seungmin stuttered out, which got a few confused and worried looks around the table. This wasn’t a lie; he was going to stay home and regress, which was his method of coping with stress and relaxing.

But, everyone soon got quiet and stopped eating, the atmosphere serious, and Chan spoke up, “Seungmin, we were talking about you yesterday somewhat as we watched the movie cause you looked a bit stressed. I want you to know that we’re all here to take care of you, okay? You can come to us for any problems, issues or if you just want to talk, alright?” 

“Of course, I know that. I'm fine, seriously. I am a bit stressed and tired but isn’t everyone?” Seungmin answered confidently. They had just finished all promotions, interviews, and performances for their recent, successful comeback. Everyone was stressed and tired, so this break was well deserved and greatly anticipated. Seungmin tried to exert a carefree nature as he spoke, as he didn’t want his members to worry about him; especially when he just wanted to regress and rest, which was something they would never worry or care about anyways. “I just don’t really have plans to do anything, maybe I’ll meet some friends tomorrow, but thanks for looking out for me, everyone.” 

Him flaking out on movie night must’ve worried the members. How stupid was he - of course they would get worried, hence why they let him sleep in, especially when he flaked out with an excuse of wanting “some private time.” And he was somewhat glad they cared for him and were actively watching out for him, but at the sametime, what Chan said didn’t sit well with him. 

“I want you to know that we’re all here to take care of you, okay?” 

He didn’t want to frame Chan as a liar, but that wasn’t true. It’s not Chan or anyone else’s fault at all, but if he had asked to be taken care of as a little, they would probably drop him on the spot and kick him off the group. They take care of him as a brother and member, yes, but no one would be willing to take care of him in headspace. Why would they ever want to take care of an adult who wanted to suck a pacifier and color all day. 

The talk soon shifted to a lighter mood when they were reassured with Seungmin’s answer, with Jisung rambling about wanting to show the others a film named “Howl’s Moving Castle” as he really enjoyed it. 

And after everyone finished eating and cleaning up the table (leaving the dishes in the sink for later), Chan and Felix rushed out waving bye to everyone, ecstatic to fill their mouths with sweets after their savory breakfast of soup and rice. Hyunjin, Jisung, and Jeongin left after them, trailing out with their wallets in tow, everyone else already expecting their hands to be filled with shopping bags that the group anticipated when the three fashionistas of the group went out on a spree. Changbin leisurely left soon after as well, waving bye and reiterating that he probably wouldn’t be back until later tomorrow.

And then it was just Lee Know and Seungmin.

Seungmin decided to fake at getting a headstart at the dishes, making his way towards the sink and slipping his hands into the rubber gloves.

“Ya, you don’t have to do them now. We can all do them later at night after takeout or something.” Lee Know deadpanned out, while simultaneously probably texting his friends about their soon to be activities.

“Just getting a headstart hyung, why not spend my time doing something useful to save time for later, am I right?” Seungmin quipped back, trying to make it as carefree as possible. 

Which didn’t work, as Lee Know thought he was trying to be negative.

“Taking time to rest and heal isn’t a waste of time or not useful.” Lee Know reassured softly for once, putting down his tough, exterior display for once.

“I know, I know-”

“We know, Lee Know,'' Lee Know quickly finished back childishly, getting a laugh out of both of them at the inside joke.

It was rare for them to have these types of friendly interactions, but maybe Lee Know was starting to open up around him regularly. 

“But seriously, it’s not a waste of time or not useful. Or else, you’re saying that me going out to enjoy my time is a waste of time.” Lee Know retorted back

And there was his favorite, divorced hyung back again. Seungmin smiled.

“I know, I was just saying I have some time to spare cause I can rest the whole day, so I’m just trying to save some time to spend with everyone else later when they get home.”

“Alright, I’ll believe you. You’re okay for real, right?” Lee Know got into a caring stance once again, surprising Seungmin again. “No one else is here, you know you can tell hyung anything-”

“Really, really, reallyyyyyy.” Seungmin stretched out. “I’m fine.” He flashed a genuine smile towards his hyung, appreciating that he was showing care towards him for once.

Although many Stays may have expected them to get into a little argument or teasing competition like they did on camera often, it was mostly just a show. Although they both enjoyed their special tough, rough divorced relationship, they also toned it down when there were no cameras around. They cared for each other like all of their other members, so the tension in the air that resided between them during shootings dissipated when there was no one around.

“Okay, well, I gotta go meet my friends now, but enjoy your well used and useful day of rest.” Lee Know emphasized the last part, getting up and waving as he left.

“Thanks, hyung.” Seungmin replied, watching the last member leave the scene, almost about to explode as he was so close to being able to regress fully without a care in the world for a few hours. He already felt super fuzzy and light. The moment Lee Know closed the door, and after making sure he didn’t turn back, Seungmin rushed to his dorm bedroom to dress up and regress. 

He first switched his normal sized hoodie, which he went to sleep with, with an oversized sweater he stole from Hyunjin, the tallest member. Already feeling little and giddy, he giggled to himself at his sweater paws, when suddenly he got reminded of the interaction with Felix and Chan this morning. He wished someone else was here to coo and baby him when he was acting cute with his sweater paws, even when he denied and lashed out at Hyunjin for being called a baby. Trying to push the negative thoughts out as he wanted to make the most of his rare regression sessions, Seungmin rushed to put on his socks, which he clumsily put on backwards (as little Seungmin was nothing like organized and orderly, adult Seungmin). He looked at the doggies and acted out trying to pet them, giggling to himself at the cute puppies.

“Puppy!” He exclaimed, “Just like me! Woof Woof!” His childish and high pitch tone coming out now, having fully regressed. 

Seungmin often talked and acted out things to himself when he was regressed fully like this, as he was used to being alone and having no one else to take care of him. He had gotten used to being alone and stopped wanting a caregiver eventually at some point. His nature as a little and adult were both related, as he liked to keep to himself and stay quiet, so he wasn’t so overturned that he spent his regression time alone. But something seemed off with him today. Everything that happened this morning revived his yearning for a caregiver - anyone, to just take care of him. 

As he pouted and his eyes pricked dangerously, about to release the tear ducts, Seungmin rushed to the back of his closet as his last attempt to make him feel better, finding the blue pacifier in the hoodie pocket he hid. He didn’t even consider washing it like he usually did, as he wanted to stop himself from crying. He quickly pushed it into his mouth, and although it helped some, he was already too emotional to prevent himself from crying. Slow tears started to fall at first as Seungmin slowly sat down on the floor. And then he was full out sobbing, wailing and shaking, his eyes closed but tears still flowing like waterfalls. His pacifier fell out of his mouth as he cried, falling onto the floor next to his figure.

He wished to be taken care of. He wished to have a caregiver. He was tired of being lonely and alone while regressing. No one was there to admire his drawings and singing. No one was there to coo at his cute actions or play with him. No one was there to help him wear his socks properly, and he had barely any items that he could utilize as a little. He wanted to be like Felix and Changbin, cooed and adorned by the other members.

He had never felt so lonely and exposed in his life.

And maybe he should have been careful for what he wished for, because at that exact moment, when Seungmin was in his most vulnerable state, the door opened, and Lee Know stepped into the revelation of little Kim Seungmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? I'm always up for constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to tell me what I can fix and improve on!
> 
> So, yeah, Lee Know found Seungmin in a wreck :x and I don't wanna explain anything more cause it just gets better from here hehe ty for reading!


	3. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seungmin-ah, it’s okay. Hyung is here, alright?” Lee Know reassured, rubbing circles into his back. “You’re going to have to calm down, you’re having trouble breathing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, so here's the next chapter. 
> 
> Unfortunately, nothing really moves forward in this chapter and it will probs be the same for the next chapter in terms of talking and figuring out things.
> 
> But Lee Know does comfort Seungmin, with many soft feels.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lee Know’s POV:

Lee Know left the dorm with a sour feeling creeping up on him, even when Seungmin had reassured him over and over again that he was completely fine and not having difficulties. As he sat on the curb waiting for his friends to pick him up for their day out, he just couldn’t help but worry, being one of the older hyungs of the group besides their actual leader, Chan. Chan was great at interacting with each member, making sure to reach out and help them during tough or difficult times. He was great at handling personal matters and was close to all of them. Lee Know on the contrary was never really the one to reach out or get close and personal with his members; he excelled at showing his love in many other ways, such as purchasing meals and goods, or annoying the heck out of them. He tried to make himself flexible to show his affection, from straight out acting like soulmates with Jisung to being a divorcee with Seungmin.

And it was just how it panned out, but even then, he still loved Seungmin very much like a younger brother, and he wished only the best for him. So when Hyunjin told him that Seungmin was skipping movie night to have “some private time,” it didn’t sit well with any of them, especially Chan and Lee Know. 

The younger rarely opened up to him or the others, and was often seen as more of a standing rock you could hold onto for help, and was always selfless. Not to mention he was stubborn and very hard to breach on a personal level. So if Seungmin was feeling sad or uncomfortable with something, it was all blaring red flags to the members. But Lee Know knew, with time, he would eventually come to the others for help. He just wished it wouldn’t take too long. And he sort of wished it would be him this time to help the younger, as he never really had a clear shot at helping Seungmin. And he wanted to do something for him at least once. Hence, why he was acting kinder and opening his tough exterior more up to the younger this morning when no one was around. He didn’t want to be teased by the other members, but he felt like he owed it to Seungmin. Seungmin probably has done way more things for him than he has ever done for him. Friendship wasn’t a relationship of paying and recompensating eachother’s acts, but Lee Know still wanted to assist him in any way possible. Eventually, he spotted his friend's car, which he smiled and waved at, mentally telling himself to enjoy his day out and to worry about Seungmin when he gets back home later. He quickly stepped into the van, which was filled with two of his other school friends, who greeted him happily with high fives and punches to the shoulder. 

“Ya, Lee Know, how have you been?” His older friend asked.

“You know how it goes, practice, dance, singing, all that stuff.” Lee Know answered fondly.

“Are you ready to have some tteokbokki hyung?” His younger friend asked him.

“Well, I just had breakfast cause one of the members woke up a bit late, but hey… it’s break so why not. Let’s go crazy!” Lee Know laughed out as the others joined in.

He felt around his pockets for his wallet right before they left, and then realized that he had forgotten it back at the dorm in his room. It was probably in his bedside drawer as always.

“Hey guys, I forgot my wallet. I’ll be right back, alright? Don’t leave without me.” Lee Know yelled as he rushed back into the dorm building to retrieve his wallet.

He thankfully hadn’t forgotten his keys, opening the door to the housing unit and running to his bedroom door. He didn’t see Seungmin in the kitchen or living room, meaning he was probably in one of the rooms. But he was in a rush, so without a thought, he opened the bedroom door quickly to a sight he would’ve never expected to find. 

He saw Seungmin sitting on the floor, wailing and sobbing loudly, wearing one of Hyunjin’s hoodies, these blue, dog printed socks he had never seen before (backwards), and a blue pacifier laying next to him. He had to blink twice at that one. Seungmin only looked at him, not calming down at all, and maybe even worsening in condition as he sobbed louder. Lee Know quickly made his way to the younger, not hesitating to embrace Seungmin in a tight hug to try and calm him down as they both sat on the floor.

“Seungmin-ah, it’s okay. Hyung is here, alright?” Lee Know reassured, rubbing circles into his back. “You’re going to have to calm down, you’re having trouble breathing.” 

Seungmin reciprocated the hug, tucking his head under Lee Know’s chin and crying into Lee Know’s hoodie, fitting himself into the comfort of his hyung’s neck crook. And eventually enough, Seungmin stilled to a few hiccups here and there, his breathing calmed down, Lee Know’s hoodie wet with tears (which he didn’t mind at all, as long as Seungmin was fine). 

“You okay know?” Lee Know asked apprehensively, as if Seungmin was going to break again at the slightest breeze of wind. Seungmin only looked at him with the largest doe eyes he had ever seen the younger express, not saying a word. He kind of reminded him of a baby, which made Lee Know almost coo at him. Seungmin only blinked a few times at him, and then tucked himself into the comfort of Lee Know’s chin, almost snuggling back into the older, but smaller figure. 

This time, Lee Know did coo, “Aigoo, okay. We can keep hugging.” Usually, Lee Know would not be up for this much skinship with any member besides Jisung, who he was quite comfortable with. But, he held an exception for Seungmin this time. Seungmin needed him right now, and Lee Know was the only other person available to help him at the moment. And maybe this was the step towards getting closer to the younger. He was kind of glad he forgot this wallet to come back and find the younger in distress, as he had a hunch that Suengmin was lying about being fine this morning.

His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket, which Lee Know carefully pulled out to not disturb the now silent but slow breathing Seungmin tucked within his arms. He saw some texts from the group chat with his friends that were there to pick him up earlier asking him if he was okay, saying things like if he forgot where he placed his wallet they were willing to pay.

Lee Know remarked with a statement that he would never let them pay, and also quipped back that he had something come up back at the dorm and couldn’t join them. The friends wished him only the best, and said they would have a date with each other instead then, which Lee Know giggled at.

“Well, I guess we can have the evening to ourselves,” Lee Know whispered softly to Seungmin as he put his phone on the floor next to himself. “I cancelled my plans with my friends, so you better be ready to explain why you were crying, okay?”

Seungmin was only silent with no reply, still tucked within Lee Know, his breathing slow and calm.

“You don’t have to talk about it now, but later for sure.” Lee Know cleared up, not wanting to push the younger to speak up when he wasn’t ready to yet. And Lee Know waited for a nod or a hum, or any response until he realized-

The younger was asleep in his arms. 

As he silently cooed and embraced Seungmin a bit harder, Lee Know felt a warmth envelope around him. It felt somewhat paternal? It was like Seungmin was his little child, and he was comforting him. It just felt so right to take care of his member like this. Chan was mostly known for his paternal-like care towards the members being the leader, and Lee Know never really knew how it felt like to care towards the members in such a manner. Until now. Maybe he should’ve embraced skinship and been close to his members if it felt this good and cozy. 

Having been used to being the maknae within his past dance crew before being an idol, Lee Know knew how it felt, and how important, it was to be adored and taken care of by his older hyungs. Although he was always watching out for Jeongin and the other younger members (and even Chan, who was older than him), he suddenly felt guilty that he was maybe neglecting Seungmin by acting cold to him for their divorced couple dynamic at times. He knew the younger knew it was just all teasing and not genuine hatred towards him when he was cold to the younger, but he also deserved some more love from the older to make up for their act and show. 

As he vowed to himself to take care of Seungmin a bit more, he thought it was best to move the boy to his bed before he hurt his neck sleeping in this hug they were in. Lee Know barely moved Seungmin to his respective bed, the younger being heavier and larger than him, which got a whine from the younger who was obviously disturbed by the sudden movement.

“Shh, shh, it’s fine. I was just moving you to somewhere more comfortable.” Lee Know reassured, tucking Seungmin in. And as he pulled the blanket from his upper body to his feet, he saw the backwards socks, and decided to fix them for the boy. 

“Tank you, ‘yungie,” he heard the younger babble out in his sleepy trance.

Lee Know swore he almost cooed for the thousandth time that day, finding Seungmin’s sleep lisp too cute. And the nickname, hyungie. Adorable. He may have felt a sudden urge to kiss the boy on his forehead and wish him sweet dreams, but he also felt that it was a bit too much and repressed it. He surprised himself at how much he wanted to take care of Seungmin - maybe he liked the boy more than he thought he did.

“No problem, Seungmin-ah,” Lee Know replied.

Lee Know huffed out a light sigh, seeing the boy relax with his mouth open and sleeping peacefully. He had a sneaking hunch that something was wrong with the boy even when he reassured everyone else that was fine. He was glad to have come back and find him crying (although it wasn’t a good thing he was crying in the first place). Or else, Seungmin would’ve been crying all alone, until either someone came home or he stopped and hid his problems more from everyone else, which Lee Know feared he was already trying to do. He would have to talk to Chan and Seungmin about it later, when he was rested and conscious to do it - as currently Seungmin was out like a baby.

Chan was often brought into private conversations among members as the leader, as he was great at giving advice and resolving internal conflicts with his words. But Lee Know didn't know what was truly going on with Seungmin, so maybe he would hold off on texting Chan just yet. As he turned around to pick up his phone from the floor to make his way towards the kitchen to eat a snack, he found the object that caught his attention the first time he walked into the room.

The blue, sparkly pacifier. 

He picked up the pacifier to examine it, finding it quite simple and basic. He had never seen it before, but it was on the floor when he walked in, and it was next to Seungmin… meaning it was probably his. But Lee Know didn’t find that weird at all… just a bit new. So what if the younger liked to have something in his mouth to fiddle with, it was just like how people fiddled with their sweater strings or their fingers. Or maybe it was Seungmin’s, but he didn’t use it, and it was a prized possession of his. Maybe it was a gag gift. Lee Know couldn’t have a definite answer, so he just picked it up and took it with him to the kitchen as he looked through the fridge for something to eat. Grapes, that would do.

He took the container of grapes to the living room as he sat down with his phone on his lap, opting to watch youtube videos until Seungmin woke up, which was when they would probably talk about what he was so upset about. He would just have to wait until then, but he wouldn't mind. It was break, and this was relaxing anyway (and maybe taking care of the younger also made him feel somewhat at peace as well).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Lee Know's first interaction with Little Seungmin (even though he didn't know Seungmin was regressed when he comforted him.) 
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism, please feel free to let me know! 
> 
> And if you think the chapters are moving a bit slowly, it's because I do want this story to progress slowly (or at least, in a lengthy manner) as I don't want to:  
> 1\. rush it  
> 2\. make it feel unauthentic by cutting corners
> 
> I want the reader to engage and experience a good story and not just some short paragraphs :)
> 
> So yeah, next chapter will be "cleaning up" a few things, and then the chapter after that will probs be the juicy stuff.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So… this isn't all a bad dream?” Seungmin whispered out, which Lee Know barely caught.
> 
> “No, it wasn’t a dream. It all happened a few hours ago. And I want you to tell me what happened, cause I don’t want you beating around the bush anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Lee Know and Seungmin finally confront eachother after their interaction, so it gets a bit interesting!
> 
> This chapter is quite long, and I wanted to make it long as I think the last chapter was a bit short woops- ;-;
> 
> Not much more explaining than that, 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lee Know’s POV: 

Lee Know was interrupted from his cute cat video when Chan texted a picture of him and Felix posing selfies with their mochi donuts.

\------  
Ex-Boyfriends + 2 Normies + 1 Husband = Groupchat:

Channieeeeee: we’re finding so many new desserts and they’re so good🤩🤩🤩

20-min-Jinnie: wowowow… 

Sungie BABY: OMG HYUNG IT LOOKS SOO GOOD I WANT IT LIKE NOW SLDKJFLKSJF😭😭😭

I.N. you: OmGGGG hyung you better have bought some for us plssssss🥺

Yongbokieeeeee: ofc ofc, didn’t forget about y’all🥺😽

I.N. you: ty ty!!! ✨☺️✨

Dwaekki: ☹️ I won’t be home to enjoy them

Channieeeeee: we’ll make sure to refrigerate some for you binnie

Yongbokieeeeee: yessss, binnie :3 our baby can have some too 

Dwaekki: 😶

Minhahaha: so when is everyone getting back home

20-min-Jinnie: well hello to you too

Minhahaha: … 20 mins… to air-fry you…

20-min-Jinnie: SORRY HYUNG I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU💖💖💖 :DDD HOW MAY WE HELP YOU

Minhahaha: the question ^^^

Channieeeeee: I think yongbokie and I might get some lunch and look around the neighborhood some more cause the scenery is nice today, then we can get dinner so maybe 7-8ish?

20-min-Jinnie: yeah we might do the same thing

I.N. you: my legs hurt 😞😞😞 pain

Sungie BABY: INNIE IT IS SO WORTH IT DON’T TELL ME YOU REGRET COMING OUT TO BUY THESE CLOTHING 🤡

I.N. you: 🚼

20-min-Jinne: we’ll figure something out, so yeah 7-8ish for us as well

Dwaekki: I’m not going to be home until tmr remember :>

Minhahaha: okay sounds cool, I’ll just have something with minnie then

Yongbokieeeeee: didn’t you go out to meet your friends? Back already?

Minhahaha: yeah, I only had lunch with them, so I’ll have dinner with minnie

Minhahaha: was just asking to see if anyone else was going to join us

\------

Lee Know got a bunch of thumbs up as replies, and realized that he had more time than he thought.

Lee Know had lied to the members that he had met with his friends and came back early, but it was not a hurtful lie so it was fine. He was lying on behalf of Seungmin, as he did not want to worry the members about Seungmin’s breakdown or put pressure on Seungmin by exposing his problems.

Before, he assumed the members would come back before dinner, so he would have less time to talk to Seungmin. But seeing how they were all going to enjoy dinner outside, Lee Know was going to take advantage of his individual time with Seungmin to talk to the younger about what he was so distressed about. He had never seen the younger cry so much; even when he had cried when Lee Know was… eliminated (and he would like to believe that was what crying a lot was for Seungmin’s case.)

As he checked the time, which read around 3 p.m., Lee Know thought it was best to wake the younger now to talk to him, figure things out, and then order an early dinner since both of them really had no lunch in the end (except for him and his grapes.) He only wished that Seungmin would be cooperative and open, and not deny that he was not okay. But it would be very hard for him to deny such a thing, as Lee Know had seen with his very own eyes how devastated he was.

He opened the door slowly, peeking in to see the boy still asleep, his mouth now closed and his body turned away from the wall towards the door. He looked content and peaceful, and Lee Know hated to wake the boy up from such a restful sleep, but he had no other choice but to talk to him now or later. And later seemed too far away for Lee Know. 

“Seungmin-ah, wake up.” Lee Know shook the younger gently, which got a whine and a quick turn of the body away from Lee Know. Lee Know cooed gently and giggled at the cuteness, finding the act of wanting to sleep more extremely adorable. “C’mon Minnie, it's time to get up.”

Seungmin then turned to face Lee Know, his eyes open showing large, doe eyes on display. He was also pouting - Lee Know was going to explode because of the cuteness.

“Don’t wanna wakie… sweep more…” Seungmin whispered out. “Pwease ‘yungie?” 

Lee Know took in Seungmin’s words as a sleepy speech pattern, and found it cute like everything else. There was that nickname again: hyungie... his heart couldn’t handle it~ And like he said, he really wished the boy could sleep more and rest fully, but they had to talk, so he switched to a more nice, but serious, demeanor.

“Seungmin… we need to talk. About what happened earlier.” Lee Know pushed forward gently. 

Seungmin’s eyes widened, and then suddenly his eyes lost the sparkle that Lee Know found oh so cute. His mouth also opened in shock, letting out a small gasp as he scrambled out of bed to look down at his own attire, gasping once again in shock.

As he put his hands on his cheeks and pinching them, Seungmin looked as if he was trying to slap something out of him... 

“So… this isn't all a bad dream?” Seungmin whispered out, which Lee Know barely caught.

“No, it wasn’t a dream. It all happened a few hours ago. And I want you to tell me what happened, cause I don’t want you beating around the bush anymore. You’re obviously distressed, but I don’t know what it could possibly be, so I’m asking if you could please tell your hyung.” Lee Know asked kindly, which helped in visibly calming Seungmin down a bit. Although the other members tended to try and prolong such personal conversations between each other, Lee Know tended to get right to the case.“Hyung really wants to help you. Remember what Channie said, we’re all here to take care of you and help you.” 

And at that statement, Seungmin frowned and looked towards the ground, away from the older’s gaze. 

“Thats… that’s not true. If I told you what I was crying about, you would not want to care or help me at all.” Seungmin said, sadness outlining his words. 

“Seungmin, what makes you think that? Whatever it is, I’ll be understanding of it, and I’m sure everyone else will be as well. Please, tell me. I want to help you.” Lee Know repeated again, trying to get the message across that he truly was going to help Seungmin whatever he was struggling with. “There would be no instance in where I would ever stop caring or loving yo-”

“Why do you act like everything is so normal? Why do you act like nothing happened?” Seungmin breathed out, looking up to face Lee Know with hot tears running down his cheeks, his mouth letting out the hot breath of frustration and confusion he was holding in. “Aren’t you freaked out? Aren’t you weirded out? Aren’t you disgusted?”

“What do you mean Seungmin? Why would I be weirded out you were crying? I mean, sure you lied that you were fine to us, but it’s not weird to cry. It’s okay to cry sometimes and let it all out, like right now.” 

“No, not… that’s not it!”

“Then what is it? I need you to explain to me so I can help you, Min-ah.”

“You don’t understand… I don’t know what to say.” Seungmin said in a defeated tone, looking back down. “I’m scared to say it. If I told you, you would be disgusted and weirded out...” 

Lee Know reached across the distance between them, and embraced the younger in a hug once more like before. He was becoming to embrace skinship a bit more with the younger to help him feel more comfortable.

“Then take your time. I’m not going to leave you, I’m not disgusted, weirded out, or freaked out with anything that happened when I found you crying. And I won't be disgusted or weirded out with anything else you tell me now either,” Lee Know explained, emphasizing ‘anything.’

Seungmin shook in his embrace, crying a few more tears and having a hiccup fit before he calmed down a few minutes later. He could tell the younger was extremely tense, but as he rubbed reassuring circles into his back, he felt him relax and lean into his embrace more than standing stiffly.

“Not anything?” Seungmin finally shakily asked.

“Hm?” Lee Know replied.

“You weren’t… y-you weren’t freaked out by anything that happened?” He asked hesitantly.

“No, nothing.” 

…

“Even the pacifier?”

“Yes, even the pacifier.” Lee Know answered confidently, which was when Seungmin pulled away from the older to look him in the eyes with something new: hope.

“Okay, I guess… I can explain to you everything, but you have to promise to not leave me... or tell anyone else, please?” Seungmin begged, hugging the older just a bit tighter.

“Of course, whatever you say here will stay with me. The others aren’t coming back until after dinner around eightish, so we have plenty of time. And I won’t leave you ever Seungmin, and I won’t judge you for anything… unless you committed a crime or something, then I can’t really support you.” Lee Know said.

Seungmin giggled, showing a smile for the first time since he woke up, loosening the once tense atmosphere.

“It’s nothing like that, let’s go sit on the couches outside then.” Seungmin recommended.

Lee Know and Seungmin both broke away from the hug as they made their way to the living room where the couch was. They sat down and got themselves comfortable, sitting across from each other in a criss-cross position; just like their old two-kids room videos they filmed together. Just this time, it wasn’t for fun and stories, it was for explaining Seungmin’s problems or conflicts he was having that made him have a crying fit.

Speaking of the boy, he was currently staring at the coffee table they had close to the couch. Well, Lee Know realized, he was rather staring at something. 

The pacifier.

“Is that yours?” Lee Know asked, trying not to sound judging at all, as he really didn’t care if it was his.

“Um… yeah, it is. It’s kind of special to me. It was my…” Seungmin answered apprehensively, struggling to find words. “My first item I bought to let go of stress.” 

“I see. So you use it for it’s practical usage right?”

“If you mean if I suck on it, yes, I do.” Seungmin answered rather confidently now, probably due to Lee Know’s kind and unjudging demeanor. “Do you think it’s weird?” And Seungmin was back to walking around egg shells, avoiding the older’s gaze and fidgeting with his sweater paws.

“No, I don’t.” Lee Know replied, which made the younger jolt up and look at him with bulging, surprised eyes. “If it helps to relieve stress for you, and it’s nothing bad like drugs or smoking, I think it’s fine. It’s like fidgeting with your fingers, but for your mouth, right? Plus, I think it’s kind of cute…” Lee Know admitted, his ears blushing a bright shade of red admitting the statement.

Seungmin also blushed a nice shade of red, blinking a few times at the older’s words.

“Um, well, actually… It’s more than just fidgeting, which is what everything else is also about. What I was crying about, why I stole Hyunjin’s sweater and why I have dog printed socks on, backwards. Why I was talking weirdly to you...” Seungmin explained, the last part coming out as a whisper.

Which Lee Know still heard, confusing the older.

“Hyung, I know you’re probably confused right now, so just let me explain everything, and then you can ask questions. Alright?” Seungmin asked, as if he read his mind.

“Okay, go ahead Min-ah.” Lee Know trusted as he moved one of his hands to take one of Seungmin’s hands into his, for physical support. He knew whatever Seungmin was hiding was probably super hard to talk about, as he could sense his nerves and his anxiety from across the couch. 

“So basically… when I get stressed, I like to regress to a younger headspace, which is where my mind regresses to an age younger than how old I actually am. It can be triggered by happy events and little inducing actions, like if someone talked me down to it. But most of the time, it’s based around issues, problems, and stress, so it’s sort of a way for me to avoid my adult stresses and responsibilities I guess. It’s called being a little, and I found out about my headspace when I was in highschool, and I’ve been doing it quite often even as a member of Stray Kids.” Seungmin explained, his breath shaky and speeding up. Lee Know could sense his panic, and he himself wanted to ask questions, but Seungmin told him to wait until the end, so he just squeezed the younger’s hand a bit more to help him keep talking and to calm him down a bit. It worked.

“I sometimes like to regress and be a little at night, when you and Hyunjin hyung are asleep, and I actually use this pacifier to help me feel small and sleep.” Seungmin picked up the pacifier off the table now, looking at it within the hand that wasn’t being comforted by Lee Know. “And I try to be as quiet as possible, and I go to sleep feeling all cozy and little,” Seungmin somewhat reminisced, a trace of a melancholy smile outlining his mouth. And then it dropped. “But, I have to set an alarm around 4 a.m. to wake up and take out the pacifier so the members don’t find me sleeping with a paci in my mouth.”

“And on rare occasions, when all the members leave the dorm, I like to regress fully. So I change into this outfit,” Seungmin pointed at himself, “and I like to color, suck on my paci, watch cute videos and cartoons on my phone, and other childish things. I also talk like a child, with kind of a lisp, which was how I was talking when I first woke up because I was actually regressed. I was regressed when you found me and when I woke up... It makes me feel less stressed and it really helps me feel like a kid again.” 

So it wasn't a sleepy speech pattern Seungmin was having, he was actually regressed, but he soon lost it after, which meant...

"Seungmin, did you force yourself out of headspace when I woke you up?"

“Yeah, I did because I realized you saw me regressed and everything, but you probably think it’s weird, now that I explained it to you. It’s okay if you don’t want to be around when I do it, and if you don’t want me to ever bring it up aga-”

“Seungmin, shut up.” Lee Know warned him. “It’s not weird at all, okay? So stop doubting my love and care for you and try to trust me for once. When I told you that anything you would tell me is fine, I meant it.” 

Seungmin just stared at him with his mouth quivering and his eyes looking into the older’s pair.

“If this helps you to relieve stress and relax, then isn’t it perfectly okay? You aren’t hurting yourself or anyone else, you aren’t doing drugs or something… and I don’t even mind it at all, maybe I like it a bit if that’s how you act when you’re… little.” Lee Know tested the term, watching Seungmin’s lips shake even more as he saw tears drip down for the third time that day.

“Y-you… you really don’t mind? You aren’t freaked out?” Seungmin asked shakily, more tears falling silently.

Lee Know only squeezed his hand more once again, replying, “Yes, I think it’s perfectly fine. You shouldn’t be repressing it and trying to sneak it through during the day, I can only imagine that it is only more stressful to try and step around the members to avoid being found out. I think it’s so sad... that you have to do that Seungmin, it’s not fair. It's probably unhealthy to forcefully push away your headspace like when you woke up, isn't it? Especially if this helps you to release your worries and feel better; it's a part of you, you can’t help yourself but feel this way.”

Seungmin nodded at his statement, which meant that yes, repressing this side of him and forcing himself out of headspace was indeed bad. And then Seungmin was crying hard once again. But this time, it wasn’t in stress or anxiety or of fear; it was in relief. He could tell the younger let out all of his worries and anxiety at that moment, rushing to collapse onto Lee Know’s embrace, as they both hugged on the couch. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes, Lee Know rubbing circles into the younger's back, which he realized help a ton in the past two times Seungmin was crying. He let the boy let all of his tension and pent up emotions out. He eventually calmed down, his breathing becoming normal again, and the hug was pleasantly still held together.

But then, Lee Know realized, he had never told him why he was crying in the first interaction. Was it because he was stressed about something else, was it because he was feeling little and hurt himself? He brought this up to the younger, “Min-ah, I know you’re relieved and happy and all, but we aren’t done yet.”

Seungmin pulled away from the hug sniffling, his eyes shaking in fear at the older’s sudden comment.

“Why were you crying when I came into the room?” 

And then Lee Know saw Seungmin blush, but harder this time, trying to avoid eye contact, fear immediately being replaced with embarrassment.

“Uh, well you see…” Seungmin rubbed his eyes, trying to hide his face within his hands. “I was… feeling lonely.”

And Lee Know felt more pity for the younger, seeing that he was in such a mess - all because he was feeling lonely within his little headspace.

“Yeah, this morning, I kind of felt little when Felix and Changbin were being cooed at and stuff…” Seungmin explained. “And I usually was fine being regressed alone, but today… for some reason I really wanted-... wanted someone…”

And then Lee Know caught on to what he was saying: Seungmin also wanted to be cooed at and adored like a child, and taken care of. He didn’t want to be alone when he was in headspace either. He just wanted an adult there to be with him, didn’t he? Of course he did, he was a child in headspace, and children needed adult figures and parents to love them to feel happy and loved.

“So, you want someone there to take care of you and to adore you, is that it? An adult like a parent to be there for you, to love you..” Lee Know brought up, which was met with a silent nod from the still blushing Seungmin.

“Caregivers. People who take care of littles and adore them and stuff are called caregivers. Littles usually need caregivers, but I don’t have one, since no one else but you who just found out knows about this side of me.” Seungmin said, a sad tone escaping. “But it’s fine, I’ll eventually get used to being alone again, and I won’t be crying like today again-”

“How about I become your caregiver?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Feel free to drop any suggestions or comments to let me know :D
> 
> On a side note -  
> I wanted to put it in Lee Know's POV, as  
> 1) I'm a terrible writer I don't think I can do Seungmin's feelings justice ;-; (I was having trouble trying to express the feelings I wanted to push out, so I opted to Lee Know, I know I'm a coward)  
> 2) I also think it's interesting to highlight Lee Know's soft side and nature here to show how he's more than just a toughie UwU
> 
> So Lee Know dropped the question. Hehe XD don't worry I'll update the very next day so y'all won't be waiting for too long sorry ;( (but not really :)


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, sounds good to me.” Seungmin smiled, making Lee Know coo at him.
> 
> “You and your goofy smiles,” Lee Know said fondly. 
> 
> Seungmin only felt his cheeks moving up some more and blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now it is in Seungmin's POV, where you hopefully see how he feels about all this and what happens after Lee Know's daring question :x
> 
> This one is a bit long like the last one (to makeup for that cliffhanger halo...), and it also dives into Chan's POV for a bit near the end (but nothing major, just some more plot building hehe ;3).
> 
> Still more soft and UwU feels, and I'd like to keep it that way until a bit later within the story when problems start to arise... but you don't have to worry about that for now!
> 
> Also some definitions for terms you'll see as you read: Jjamppong is spicy seafood broth noodles, and Jajangmyeon is black bean sauce noodles. Tangsuyuk is usually battered and fried pork (can be chicken too) pieces with a sweet and tangy sauce over it. It's really popular at Chinese-Korean fusion restaurants. I just liked to write them in Korean romanization since it feels more natural (as a native).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The talk with Lee Know went better than expected.

Heck, it was the best outcome he could’ve ever got? 

Lee Know was very accepting and open to Seungmin’s explanation of regressing and being a little, and Seungmin felt a huge weight of anxiety drop the moment Lee Know assured him that it was fine to be a little. 

He was still having trouble accepting it himself that being a little was fine… but Lee Know seemed to not be disturbed or weirded out. At first, he thought Lee Know was just trying to be nice and was lying to him that he was perfectly fine with Seungmin’s methods of coping. But when Lee Know talked to him, he could feel that the older was genuine and supportive.

He even told Seungmin he liked taking care of him, and thought he was cute, which made the younger blush. And then Lee Know asked about what he was crying about, which was quite embarrassing for Seungmin. 

But he reassured the older he wouldn’t cry anymore about that, as he would probably just get used to not having a caregiver again. Seungmin was convinced and was already accepting that Lee Know probably didn’t want to be around him when he was a little, and he was definitely wasn’t going to be his caregiv-

“How about I become your caregiver?”

It took him by surprise. Seungmin had to let his brain process the words a bit…

Did Lee Know just ask if he could be his caregiver? Don’t get him wrong - he kind of wanted a caregiver, and it felt nice to be taken care of by Lee Know… and maybe his words were true and the older liked to take care of him. 

But what if Lee Know soon realized what he was doing was disgusting and weird? What if he became his caregiver for a week and then decided enough was enough and exposed him to everyone else? He wanted to have trust in his hyung, but such a topic was too risky to entrust someone on, especially when Seungmin hadn’t fully regressed and interacted with Lee Know directly.

“I know you’re probably not super comfortable talking about this stuff around me right now, and you’re probably nervous and everything, but I really want to help, Seungmin-ah.” Lee Know pleaded. “Like I said, it’s not fair to regress by yourself all alone, and having to do something you cope through behind people’s backs. So, I want to help you. I think I’d enjoy taking care of you too, and I think I owe it to you.”

Seungmin was confused. Owe him what? 

“Because… I feel guilty for not taking care of you as much as the others. And sure, it’s our puppy-like-cat dynamic we have, but it still doesn’t sit right with me. You deserve to be taken care of, and if I can help you by being a caregiver, then I’m willing to become one.” Lee Know opened up, which was extremely rare to Seungmin.

“But hyung… it’s not as simple as that. You’re going to see many new things about me, and I’m going to act differently. What you experienced before with me is nothing compared to how I am when I am fully regressed and active.” Seungmin warned him.

“And so what? Won’t it be a learning experience for both of us? And isn’t it a step forward to helping you become more healthy mentally? To let a side of you free?” Lee Know pushed, his hands squeezing with something Seungmin could describe as hope. Or was it hope?

Lee Know couldn’t really want this. How could the older want this? He was probably just forcing himself to because he believed he owed Seungmin some love. And Seungmin didn’t want to make the older uncomfortable just because he was feeling guilty about something he shouldn’t be.

“You don’t have to help me hyung… you don’t have to be a caregiver. I really think I can regress by myself and be fine.” Seungmin lied; he couldn’t even imagine trying to regress without the comfort of the older anymore, having tasted adoration and love like never before. But he would figure something out. He’s regressed alone before a plenty amount of times. “It’s already enough that you accept me for who I am-”

“As everyone should.” Lee Know reminded.

“And keeping it a secret.” Seungmin finished.

But Lee Know breathed out a light sigh, smiling at the boy.

“It’s not that I’m doing this because I feel like I have to. Maybe I explained my points a bit too much like I was forcing myself to do this…” Lee Know explained, carding his hand through the younger’s hair now. “It’s because I want to. I want to take care of you. I want to be a caregiver and adore you, and coo at you, and watch you color and act little. Because I kind of like taking care of you, to be honest. It feels so natural and right…” 

Seungmin took in the words of the older, his eyes pricking he swore for the hundredth time that day. If what Lee Know was saying was true, he could actually get a caregiver - for reals! He was excited, he was going to be taken care of! 

“You mean it, hyung?” Seungmin asked, glee tracing his words as they rushed out.

“Yes, I do. Really, really. realllyyyy mean it.” Lee Know stretched out, which made Seungmin laugh and rush to hug the older, which he was starting to enjoy quite a bit.

Oh, and he was crying again. Tears of joy.

“Thank you, hyung! It means so much to me! I really wanted a caregiver, I love you hyung!” Seungmin exclaimed, hugging the air out of the older as Lee Know smiled. 

Seungmin then pulled away, addressing that, “I want to take things slowly though, hyung. It’s going to be hard for me to warm up to someone, especially since it’s my first time… having someone take care of me, okay?” Seungmin questioned, his eyes blinking apprehensively at Lee Know.

“Of course, I won’t push you or make you uncomfortable or anything. Remember, this is to help you release stress not create more. It’s fine to take our time with it. In the end, I’m here to help and be there for you.” Lee Know reiterated thoughtfully.

“Okay, sounds good to me.” Seungmin smiled, making Lee Know coo at him.

“You and your goofy smiles,” Lee Know said fondly. 

Seungmin only felt his cheeks moving up some more and blushing. 

They ordered Chinese takeout that night, Lee Know ordering jjamppong and Seungmin ordering jajangmyeon, as the younger didn’t do well with spicy foods. They also ordered tangsuyuk on the side, Seungmin’s favorite. 

As they sat on the ground behind the coffee table, Lee Know turned on the T.V. to watch something while they ate. He scrolled through Netflix, carding through the adult movie sections. But Seungmin felt himself wanting to watch some cartoons, his little side starting to push through a bit as he knew Lee Know was not against it. But he couldn’t slip now - they had just discussed it. 

“Here, you can pick whatever you want, I can’t seem to find anything.” Lee Know said as he passed the younger the remote, slurping the noodles rather loudly making Seungmin giggle. He saw the older smile as a response to his smile. It made him feel more fluffy and light and fuzz-

Pick a movie, right. Seungmin, pick a movie. 

He scrolled through the adult movies once again, finding nothing of his interest. Usually a good mystery or comedy movie would do the trick, but Seungmin really felt like watching some animation or fictional film. And on the corner of his eye, below the adult movie category, he saw Frozen listed within the animated movie section. He couldn’t help but move the selector to it. His hands and mind worked faster than his restraint.

He quickly moved back up to the adult movies, praying that Lee Know didn’t se-

“Does our Seungminnie want to watch Frozen, hm?” Lee Know smiled at him, making Seungmin blush. Yes, he did.

He nodded, feeling his cheeks warm up some. His mind also started to feel more fuzzy and light when Lee Know talked to him in such a caring tone.

“Alright, we can watch it.” 

“Yay! Tanks ‘yungie!” Seungmin exclaimed in a high pitch tone, his little side bursting out at the sheer happiness of watching one of his favorite films. He often watched Frozen by himself when he regressed.

But Seungmin’s big side also caught himself, hands jumping to cover his mouth at the sudden outburst. He had just slipped. He looked towards Lee Know, who had an unreadable expression. 

Was he finally freaked out? Did he find his voice cringe? Oh no, he ruined it, he should’ve not slipped an-

“Min-ah, are you feeling little, right now?” Lee Know asked, his lips curving into a smile.

Seungmin was, but he didn’t want to regress right now, no matter how much he wanted to. Because he knew the others were going to come back anyway and he was going to have to pull out of headspace. Plus, Lee Know had just learned about his headspace and was going to be his caregiver, but he was nervous. He didn’t know if he could warm up right away… they had food to eat and he didn’t want to ruin the mood.

So he repressed it, “Yeah… but I don’t think I’m ready to just yet. Maybe sometime later, the others are coming back soon anyway and I don’t want to pull out of headspace before I feel like it myself.”

“Although I don’t agree with repressing your little side, maybe you are right about the others coming back. And plus, I don’t think I’m ready either. I kind of want to search up what being a caregiver is like anyways before anything happens.” Lee Know explained. “I don’t want to mess up…”

And Seungmin felt his tear ducts opening once again. Seungmin was selfish, so very selfish. He had only been thinking of himself, when Lee Know over here was worried that he would mess up taking care of Seungmin when he already proved he was a great caregiver. It was already enough that he had suggested wanting to become his caregiver.

“Hyung… you aren’t going to mess up.” Seungmin whined out. “Don’t say that, you’re already doing so much for me.” 

“Really? This isn't so difficult to do, ya know. Accept someone for who there are.”

Lee Know leaned in for a hug, which Seungmin gladly accepted, immediately calming down and feeling relaxed; Lee Know was his favorite hugger now, he really liked the comforting circles he made on his back.

“We can just forget about it now. I’ll do my research, and when a better time calls for it, you can regress and I’ll be there for you, alright?” Lee Know suggested.

“Okay,” Seungmin mumbled out, pulling away from the hug to look the older in his eyes.

Lee Know cooed, making him blush once again. 

They finished their dinner, and the movie as well. They had cuddled on the couch together, as Seungmin was still clinging onto him when they crawled onto the couch. He didn't pull away, as he felt so serence and calm in the older's embrace (as always). They were silent though, but it was not an awkward silence, rather a calm, peaceful, and wholesome silence. 

The other members never said anything when they walked in around 8:00 p.m. to see the two members sleeping, hugging on the couch. They would’ve never expected it, but they were glad to see the bickering pair in such a heartwarming moment.

As they flowed into the dorm, Hyunjin whined about Seungmin stealing his sweater without his permission.

“Jinnie, you literally borrow everything from everyone else, you’re the last person to be complaining.” Chan said, which Hyunjin scoffed at dramatically. They had both met outside the dorm entrance by coincidence, arriving home at the sametime.

“Well, I think it’s good to save money by sharing Netflix accounts, hyung…” Hyunjin grumbled, “Whatever, it’s not like he’s ruining it or something.” 

“Hey, he’s wearing the socks I bought for him too,” Jeongin whispered, trying to keep low as he approached the sleeping pair. Thank god they were heavy sleepers, or they would’ve awoken from the commotion.

Chan definitely didn’t take a picture as well.

\--------

Bang Chan’s POV:

Bang Chan sat down at the kitchen table, typing away at his laptop and writing lyrical ideas onto a notepad beside him. It was break time, sure, but he had just found inspiration for a new song after having eaten so many sweets in one day, his mind not being able to go to sleep filled with such ideas. Or maybe it was the sweets, who knew.

It was around midnight, and the rest of the members had gone to sleep, tired from spending their day outside. But Lee Know and Seungmin were still sleeping, cuddling on the couch. Chan didn’t know how they could be so tired to be still sleeping when they probably fell asleep earlier, but they were still asleep. He found it cute that the two were sleeping together, as Lee Know usually despised skinship unless it was Jisung, and Seungmin and him were not known to interact like this as much.

As he looked his way towards the pair, he saw Lee Know rise as if he was on cue, rubbing his eyes and looking around. His eyes landed on Chan.

“Not a word, hyung.” Lee Know grumbled out, obviously embarrassed from being found cuddling with Seungmin.

Chan just raised his hands in the air like he was surrendering, and then gave Lee Know a bright smile, which Lee Know scoffed at. 

“What time is it, hyung?”

“It’s like midnight. We came back from our activities and left some desserts for you two and Changbin in the fridge, so enjoy them later tomorrow. Or shall I say today.” Chan hummed, putting his arms down, watching Lee Know untangle his way out of Seungmin’s grasp. “The other members are already asleep, you guys should move back to your beds cause the couch isn’t that comfy. I know from experience.”

“What about you, hyung? When are you going to sleep?” Lee Know questioned, concerned as he knew the older rarely slept during promotion and comeback times. He often overworked himself and never looked out for himself, only the others. 

“I’m working and finishing up a few things here,” Chan explained, trying to brush it off like it was nothing.

“Hyung, it’s literally the first day of break. Can’t you rest some…” Lee Know deadpanned out as carefully lifted Seungmin beside him, his arm hanging around him as he somewhat woke up and groaned. “Shhh, it’s okay Seungmin. Just moving you to your bed now, okay?” Lee Know said in a surprisingly sweet tone Chan rarely heard. 

He only used that tone with his cats and little kids. But Chan didn’t say anything; he knew Lee Know was sensitive about that kind of stuff, and he didn’t want to pressure Lee Know into repressing his soft side. He was glad Seungmin was helping to show this unseen side of him.

“Sit on the couch, hyung. It’s more comfortable to work there than on the kitchen table. And one is the curfew.” Lee Know said, his tough tone back.

“Hey, I’m the leader here, who’s setting curfew?” Chan laughed out, pointing accusingly towards Lee Know who just glared at him teasingly.

“Hyung…” 

“Alright, fine. Two a.m.” 

“One thirty.”

“One forty five.”

... 

“One thirty.”

“Alright fine, I’ll be in bed by one thirty, happy?”

“Very.” Lee Know said as he dragged Seungmin to their shared room. “Goodnight hyung.” This last statement was a bit warmer.

“Goodnight.” Chan said, taking Lee Know’s advice to sit on the couch, which was his usual working space when he wasn’t at the studio anyways. He had just been at the kitchen table since it was preoccupied with the wholesome pair.

But when he sat down and placed his notepad next to him on a cushion, he saw something sparkle in the corner of his eye. As he reached to see what it was, his eyes furrowed in confusion at what he discovered.

A blue, sparkly pacifier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to drop suggestions or constructive criticism, as I'm always open to improve.
> 
> I struggled a bit in finding the point of what was too unrealistic or too cheesy with their interaction and conversations, as I always struggle to express emotions (or at least, as I write this fic, I am finding my faults and talents). 
> 
> Maybe I'll revisit and change it if others agree, but for now this is how I left it as is. I often spend lots of time throughout the course of my day reading my chapters (like maybe 10 times) revising, editing, and improving my writing to make sure it's the best ~_~
> 
> BUT besides that, Lee Know is going to be Seungmin's caregiver now! Of course, this is going to be a process and not something that clicks right away, so the next few chapters will be focused around that. And that pacifier too, wonder what will happen of that :x


	6. Lee Know's Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lee Know, you’re lying. I can tell because your ears are red.” Chan said, looking at Lee Know with a calm demeanor despite his accusation. He was too good at reading the members, especially Lee Know.
> 
> Shoot, he was caught. What would he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe okay so next chapter after that cliffhanger >-<
> 
> This one has some filler and one super important plot point, but besides that it's just some base ground things before things start rolling and the regression stuff actually happens, etc.
> 
> Lee Know really starts warming up to Seungmin now, so I hope the reader can identify when he is tough and warm towards the member in a loving and caring manner (I never intend to write him as someone really mean or heartless, cause he is not and much more than that.) 
> 
> So yes, I hope you enjoy!

Lee Know’s POV:

Lee Know felt his phone rumble under his pillow, his silent alarm buzzing to wake him up. 

6:00 a.m. It was when he woke up to work out every single morning. Although the other members worked out quite liberally and slacked off a few days here and there, Lee Know was dedicated to having a healthy, consistent body. It was just ingrained into his schedule by now at this point, so he didn’t have any reason to dread it anymore like he used to.

He made sure to set a silent, rumbling alarm under his pillow, so he would not wake the other two in the room sleeping. He would silence the alarm, step out of bed, rolling his curtains aside, and then start his day.

Wash his face at the bathroom, brush his teeth, put on some moisturizer and skin products. Done. He would make his way to the kitchen then and get breakfast. Usually something like fruits or an energy bar, and then he would drink his protein shake before his workout. He would then walk to the very close by gym and workout, come back to find some of his members awake, and then enjoy his day.

But this morning, when he stepped out into the kitchen and living room, he saw that someone was on the couch, typing away and staring at a laptop: Chan. The older man hadn’t slept at all.

“Channie hyung, why are you still working?” Lee Know questioned in an accusing tone, surprising the older who hadn’t noticed his presence. “You promised to sleep by one thirty a.m., remember?” 

“Oh, hey Lee Know. Uh…” Chan looked at the time at the corner of his laptop, and then back at Lee Know. “I just got up.”

“It’s like 6:00 a.m.” Lee Know scolded, making Chan curl into himself a bit. Even though Chan was older and the leader, Lee Know still could be condescending and scary when he was ticked off or angry.

“I must’ve lost track of time?”

“You must’ve forgotten our promise, that’s what, hyung.”

“I’m sorry Lee Know, but I really wanted to finish this song… and then it kept getting harder and harder to wrap up and here I am, still working on it!” Chan said, smiling at the younger to try and lighten the mood. It didn’t work.

Lee Know pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he just waved his hands around, saying, “Whatever… whatever, just go to sleep right now, alright? I don’t want you working still and I want you in bed right now and resting, as you should, on a break. You always overwork yourself hyung, it’s not healthy.”

Chan didn’t argue, instantly saving his files and taking his notepad along with him to his room, rushing to sleep before Lee Know got more angry. Lee Know just sighed as he watched the older leave, and then continued on throughout his pre-workout routine. 

Then Chan came back out of his room.

“Chan hyung, what did I say. Go to sleep and rest, your body is probably extremely tired-”

“No, I was going to sleep, I just wanted to ask you one thing.” Chan interrupted, walking towards Lee Know with something in his hands: Seungmin’s pacifier. “I found this on the couch earlier, and I don’t really know where it could’ve come from.” 

And Lee Know panicked on the inside, not dropping his facade on the outside and only taking away it from Chan, which got a raised eye from his leader.

“I-it’s nothing. Just something I had for my friend's little brother. Yeah, when I went out today, he brought his sibling too and he had a pacifier but I accidentally brought it home-”

“Lee Know, you’re lying. I can tell because your ears are red.” Chan said, looking at Lee Know with a calm demeanor despite his accusation. He was too good at reading the members, especially Lee Know.

Shoot, he was caught. What would he do? The pacifier must’ve dropped within the couch when he and Seungmin were hugging, and Seungmin was holding the pacifier in his grasp. They were so careless about it, and now there was a trace of Seungmin’s secret he was going to have to cover up now. 

But he was willing to take the blow.

“It’s mine… I like to suck on it when I get stressed sometimes, and I used it yesterday and forgot it on the couch. Sorry I lied, it’s just embarrassing.” Lee Know lied; it wasn’t embarrassing for him to admit it, as he really saw no reason to be ashamed of using something like a pacifier to relieve stress. Seungmin however, would probably mind being found out and exposed about sucking on a pacifier, having seen the younger's initial reaction to Lee Know discovering his little side. And he felt fine telling Chan as he was trustworthy and the least judging person ever.

“Oh, okay Lee Know. You should’ve just told me that. I think that’s pretty cute actually.” Chan giggled, making Lee Know awkwardly laugh as well, the tension high for him. As expected, Chan didn’t give a care in the world that he had just admitted to using a baby product, which was probably a good sign that if he were to know about Seungmin’s little side, he wouldn’t mind like him. But that was not his secret to tell.

He had saved Seungmin this time, but he wouldn’t know how many more bullets he could take if they let some things slide out. 

“So I assume Seungmin knows about this, since you guys were on the couch together?”

Lee Know nodded. “Not a word, hyung. This is a secret, got it?”

“Of course, I won’t tell anyone. I’m going to sleep now, I’m actually very tired.”

“Told ya, enjoy your sleep hyung.” Lee Know bid him farewell, quickly pocketing the pacifier into his pocket. 

That was too close: but he was able to cover it up by saying he sucked on it instead. 

There were just secrets on top of secrets now, and Chan was involved within it as well, even if the one Lee Know told him was a lie.

\--------

Seungmin’s POV:

Seungmin had just woken up feeling fully rested and comfortable. He hadn’t woken up with this kind of feeling in a very long time, as it was only present when he was not stressed and completely relaxed.

It was probably because Lee Know agreed to become his caregiver, which made him smile and giggle to himself, fiddling with his sweater paws in bed. He was reminiscing of last night - the hugs, the crying, the confession, and his favorite part, when he was taken to bed by Lee Know.

Lee Know had tucked him in, and kissed him on the forehead. Seungmin was half conscious by then, but he thanked his brain for remembering the moment, as it was now a cherished memory of his, making him smile even more. 

“Kim Seungmin, I can see you smiling from all the way over here.” Hyunjin said at the door, leaning on the frame, surprising Seungmin who hadn’t noticed his presence.

“Uh, I just had a nice dream, that’s all.”

“Hm, I see. Must be cause you’re wearing my sweater.” Hyunjin teased running over to crush the younger in a hug within his bed. Seungmin groaned as he was engulfed by the taller member, both soon laughing at their heartfelt interaction: they often did this, and it was an instant serotonin boost for the both of them.

“Aghhh!” Seungmin squealed as he felt his little side slip at this interaction. “It’s just really comfortable, that’s all.” 

“Well, you can borrow mine if they are that comfortable. I don’t even wear half of them anyways…” Hyunjin explained as he looked towards his packed closet. “Plus, I bought three more yesterday at the mall anyways.”

“Oh yeah, how’d that go for you guys?” Seungmin asked, genuinely curious as to the other’s activities yesterday. 

“Innie kept complaining about his soles hurting, so we had to sit down often. Jisung was just excited to be out with the two of us as always and was going nuts. At one point we stopped for ice cream and I regretted giving him that sugar rush.” 

They both laughed at that, as they knew that Jisung could be shy and nervous in large crowds. But the members helped to alleviate that by making him feel comfortable and now he was perky and energetic as a squirrel, being the loudest in the group.

“What did you do at home all day? Just rest?” 

“Yeah, that's about it.” Seungmin lied, completely omitting the information about him regressing, crying, and confronting Lee Know. “Lee Know came back, we had dinner and watched a movie together.”

“And then you guys fell asleep together on the couch, hm?” Hyunjin teased, which made Seungmin blush. 

“W-well, we just happened to fall asleep together like that.” Seungmin stuttered out, embarrassed as he was never up for that much skinship towards Lee Know. But that was starting to change with the amount of time they were spendt hugging each other. 

“I don’t think it’s bad though. And you shouldn’t be embarrassed or anything. I’m kinda glad you guys are getting more comfortable with each other, it’s a nice change.” Hyunjin admitted, peeling off the younger to stretch from their embrace. “And your socks are pretty cute too by the way." Seungmin looked down at his socks and realized he was still wearing the dog printed socks he wore when he was regressed. He probably should change later, as he had been in this attire for more than a day. “Oh, thanks. I just decided to wear them since Jeongin bought them for me and I never wore them before.” “It was a gag gift, I don’t think you’re supposed to wear them. But you make them work pretty well so not bad.” Hyunjin said as he helped to pull Seungmin out of bed, who only whined and resisted. “C’mon, get up. Let’s go bother Jeongin and eat breakfast all together.” 

After bombarding the maknae with hugs and tickles while he sat on the couch trying to wake himself up for breakfast, the three made their way to the kitchen to spot Felix making a classic English breakfast with eggs, sausages, bacon, and hash brown. Lee Know was setting the table, while Chan was nowhere to be seen. 

“Wow, is Channie hyung actually sleeping in for once?” The maknae asked, as the older rarely slept in and was always on top of everyone else for sleeping in. 

“Yes, because he decided to stay up all night working instead of resting, so off to bed he went.” Lee Know said as he finished setting the table and sat down, a sigh escaping his mouth. Seungmin could tell he was stressed already, probably from worrying about Chan not sleeping. 

“Why is he working during break?” Jisung said as he rushed in to sit down, having just come out of his morning shower. “Not even Changbin or I work on songs while we rest, but maybe he had one of those lightbulb moments for a good song.” 

“I think he did, but he shouldn’t have stayed up till 6:00 a.m. to work on it.” Lee Know lightly scolded Jisung for trying to defend Chan, which he just smiled back at, making Lee Know roll his eyes at his somewhat soulmate of a friend. Lee Know always had a soft spot for Jisung, everyone knew that. 

“Alrighty, the food is here!” Felix squealed out as he set the plates of food onto the kitchen tables, getting a few “wow” and “ooo” around the room. Seungmin’s stomach growled at the sight of the steaming food, and rather quite loudly as well. Everyone looked towards his way and laughed, making him blush.

“Awh, our Minnie is hungry isn’t he?” Felix cooed in his signature baby voice, making Seungmin feel a bit fuzzy and light- 

Shoot, he was slipping again. Why was he suddenly losing so much control of it now? He was so good at repressing his little side before… maybe because he had confided into Lee Know and his side was more comfortable with coming out? This was bad…

And it was as if Lee Know sensed his discomfort and him slipping, as he quickly ushered Felix to sit down and eat, quickly changing the subject to what kind of desserts the latter had bought with Chan.

“Oh, yeah! We bought some of those mochi donuts we took selfies with, um, some dragon’s beard candy cause those are my fav…”

And as Felix rambled off about what sweets he enjoyed the other day, Seungmin felt some gratitude towards Lee Know. He really was a softie towards Seungmin now too, wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, so this one was a bit short, but how'd it go? Feel free to write suggestions or things I could improve on in the comments :D
> 
> So Lee Know took the hit like the loving hyung he is ;( but he really doesn't mind. As Chan and the other members (in my future chapters) get incorporated into this system of lies, it'll be interesting to see how everything lays out... :))))
> 
> Next chapter is where Lee Know talks to Seungmin about the pacifier-lie...
> 
> And I just wanted to say thanks for reading! We hit +500 hits and that means so much to me as this is my first fic ever! Even if you don't drop kudos or comments, you are still appreciated as a reader! <3


	7. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey guys, I’m going to just be laying down in my bed in my room, alright? Call if you need anything.” Lee Know said, taking the lead, standing up from the couch and walking towards his room.
> 
> “U-uh same, I’ll just be on my bed as well.” Seungmin stuttered out as he quickly followed after the older in a suspicious manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a bit long, as I felt like the last one was quite short :x
> 
> So here, it moves pretty slow at the beginning but it picks up somewhere in the middle, and something super important happens at the end hehe
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Seungmin’s POV:

After breakfast, the members took turns washing up (except Jisung, who had showered before breakfast), including Seungmin finally changing into new clothes after donning his regression clothing for more than a day. And then they all decided to spend their time until noon lounging around. 

As they talked, Jisung revealed he was going to head out to the studio with Changbin (when he came back from his parent’s house) and possibly Chan (if he awoke soon) to sort out some songs and tracks for their potential next album.

“It’s. Literally. Break. How many times do I have to remind you guys it’s time to rest?” Lee Know reminded, his eyes rolling back into his skull in frustration at the lack of resting 3Racha held. 

“But Stays are already waiting for our next new release. We can rest for sometime, but I think it’s good to get a headstart now. Plus, I’m going to have to wait for Changbin hyung anyways, so don’t worry too much about us working.” Jisung said as he sat down looking at his phone on the couch. 

Currently, the group of members that ate breakfast were sitting in the living room all looking at their phones. Although to the outer eye, they might have looked like a bunch of phone addicts, they often opted to texting and sending cute or funny memes and videos to each other. Of course, they still talked to each other and interacted, but this was a nice bonding activity and peaceful way to interact with each other during slow mornings whilst it was break.

So when Seungmin saw a text message from Lee Know pop up as a notification, he expected some cute cat pictures with no description as always, but was surprised to see an actual text message for once. They rarely texted each other unless it was necessary. 

\--------

Crazy Cat Hyung: Hey, you don’t have plans today right?

Seungmo: No I don’t, Y?

Crazy Cat Hyung: I remember you saying something about meeting friends today when we were talking at breakfast yesterday 

Seungmo: Oh, I was saying I might, I haven’t reached out to any of them yet

Crazy Cat Hyung: Kk, good. I think we should talk about somethings today…

Seungmo: regression things?

Crazy Cat Hyung: yeah, I want to research and learn more about it before I try to take care of you and help

Seungmo: okay, I guess I can help with that 

Crazy Cat Hyung: Thanks, I just really don’t want to mess up. I know this is super important for you and all

\--------

And then Seungmin looked up to peer at the older, seeing that he was already looking towards him. Lee Know flashed a light but not too obvious smile at Seungmin, which made Seungmin smile as well.

\--------

Seungmo: Thanks hyung, you saying that means a lot to me :)

Crazy Cat Hyung: Np, we just have to wait for most of the people to leave or spread out first before we go to our room and talk 

\---------

And wait they did. 

As the members soon got bored of staring at their screens, Felix suggested that they should try the desserts he and Chan had brought back home the other day. And although Seungmin expected a somewhat large amount of desserts to be brought home, he didn’t expect half the fridge to be full with goodies such as cream puffs, donuts, and pastries. 

Chan and Felix must’ve gone crazy. 

But he really wasn’t complaining anyways either. Their fridge was able to handle being half stuffed of desserts because it was usually quite barren anyways. It would be nice to have desserts to consume when they got bored throughout their break days. 

And a part of him wanted his little side to have the desserts as well. Little Seungmin loved sweets…

“Seungmin!” Felix shouted across the room, alongside everyone else staring at him. Oh, he must’ve zoned off. “What kind of dessert do you want?”

“Uh, those mochi donuts seemed pretty good.” Seungmin replied, breaking away from his trance of thought. And as Felix gave everyone their respective goods, he saw in the corner of his eye that Lee Know was observing him. He hoped Lee Know wasn’t trying to catch him slipping: because he totally was now at this point. 

He should’ve rejected the sweets, as it was only just another gateway to regressing, and now he would have to close that gate and repress his little side some more to not slip. But the mochi donut was also too good to resist… 

\--------

Lee Know’s POV:

Lee Know had noticed something was off with Seungmin this morning as well, like yesterday. But this time, he wasn’t confused or lost on what he was so hung up on, as he could tell the problem was that the younger was trying his best not to slip.

He could see Seungmin’s eyes dilate and display those doe eyes he very much adored, and then they would disappear, with Seungmin being flustered and confused. Lee Know tried to help Seungmin keep himself together once at the breakfast table, and he also noticed him slipping at the mention of sweets and while he ate them.

Although Lee Know didn’t want him to repress his headspace like this, he knew it would be dangerous to regress while the other members were around. And he also wanted to research and learn more about being a caregiver and how to take care of a little before he actually tried to. 

This was a part of Seungmin that was obviously extremely fragile and important. One mistake, and Seungmin could go back into repressing and hiding his little side from everyone, including Lee Know himself. And he couldn’t let that happen. 

But it was as if his pleas had been answered to make everyone leave the dorm. Changbin had come back from his parents’ home, and Jisung eagerly greeted him as his mind that day was only set on working. Which Lee Know at first disapproved of, until he now encouraged it. He wanted the other members to leave the dorm so he could clean up things with Seungmin as quickly as possible so he could stop repressing his little side like this. And he couldn’t forget about the pacifier he had retrieved from Chan. He would have to bring that up to Seungmin as well. 

“You guys should leave now if you want to work, and then come back for dinner, instead of leaving later.” Lee Know suggested. “Cause I don’t want you guys leaving later, missing dinner, and coming late when-”

“It’s break, yes yes, I know hyung.” Jisung said, dramatically showing an exasperated expression at Lee Know’s worrisome statements. “C’mon Changbin hyung, let's leave before Lee Know belittles us more about how we shouldn’t work during break.”

“What about Chan hyung?” Changbin asked.

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot about him.” Jisung spurted.

“Just let him sleep, he was up till 6:00 a.m. working on some things so I want him to rest fully.” No matter how badly Lee Know wanted everyone out of the dorm today for his discussion with Seungmin, he also wanted Chan to fully rest and get the hours of sleep he desperately needed. 

“Alright, I guess it’s just the two of us.” 

Lee Know only sighed at the pair, Changbin asking Jisung if they could take some desserts that he had seen on the groupchat with them, which they did. And this was when Hyunjin spoke up, quickly halting them from going out the front door at the last moment.

“Uh, I know you guys are going to work on songs and stuff right now…” Hyunjin started, his left leg running circles on the floor. “But would it be cool if I could tag along? I really want to learn more about producing and writing songs and I know you guys are going to work but I promise I won’t interrupt anything o-”

“Of course, Jinnie!” Jisung shouted as he hugged Hyunjin in glee. “I would love to help you learn more, right Changbin?”

“Yeah, sounds cool. I guess maybe you could help to participate in producing some of our next upcoming songs, how does that sound?” Changbin said as he pulled the other two out the door in excitement.

“Wah, that’d be so awesome! I’ve always wanted to…” 

And the three were out of the dorm, the door closing behind them as fast as they left. And now Lee Know was stuck with Felix, Jeongin, and Chan. Chan wouldn’t be much of a problem as he was still sleeping. Lee Know expected him to wake up after he had discussed everything with Seungmin, but he didn’t know much about the other two. So he asked them, and their answers were not what he wanted to hear. 

“I’m just gonna stay home and rest.” Felix answered, munching on his favorite chocolate dragon’s beard candy.

“Same here, my soles still hurt from yesterday's shopping spree.” Jeongin said as he rubbed his soles in pain.

“Hey, wanna play some games together then?” Felix asked, powering up the console that was under their T.V.

“Oh, I’m so down Lix hyung.” Jeongin said as he trailed after the older with his donut already consumed. 

And although this wasn’t ideal for Lee Know, he would have to make this work. He texted Seungmin a plan to meet him at their room, and to make an excuse of wanting to rest and lay down in their respective beds. Seungmin agreed to his plan.

“Hey guys, I’m going to just be laying down in my bed in my room, alright? Call if you need anything.” Lee Know said, taking the lead, standing up from the couch and walking towards his room.

“U-uh same, I’ll just be on my bed as well.” Seungmin stuttered out as he quickly followed after the older in a suspicious manner. But Felix and Jeongin were too focused on their game and didn’t make much of their obvious behavior. 

“Alright, rest well hyungs.” Jeongin said as he waved them off, his eyes still glued to the T.V screen.

Lee Know and Seungmin entered their shared dorm bedroom, with Lee Know closing the door behind them, but not locking it. Locking the door would’ve been too suspicious if anyone had come to ask for something. 

And Lee Know was planning for him and Seungmin to sit on his curtained bed to talk and discuss, which was already suspicious enough if anyone caught them conversing. But thankfully, the door to their bedroom was quite audible when it opened, so if anyone dropped in, the two would be able to stop their conversation right away and make up an excuse on the spot on why they were on Lee Know’s bed behind the curtains.

It didn’t look too good, but it would have to do. Lee Know was becoming desperate as well, and he could also tell Seungmin was as well, trying to repress from regressing from here and there. 

Lee Know led the younger to his bed, and they sat down, closing the curtains to conceal them in darkness. Lee Know then pulled out his phone, his screen illuminating his kind demeanor towards Seungmin.

“Alright, that was kinda hard to get everyone out and stuff… but here we are.” Lee Know said, looking towards Seungmin who smiled at his illuminated face.

“It looks like we’re here to tell scary stories or something, hyung.” Seungmin giggled, making Lee Know giggle as well.

“Well, maybe we could if you really want to, even though I’m terrible at watching horror. But for now, we have some things we should talk about.” Lee Know explained. He didn’t want to talk about the pacifier just yet, as he knew it would only make Seungmin panic, so he would have to save that for last after discussing caregiver things with the younger.

“Alright, I gathered some websites and wrote some notes on my phone so I could help to educate you on how to help me best,” Seungmin said as he pulled out his phone, imitating Lee Know’s illuminating face position. 

“Alright, let’s get started then.” 

The next half-hour, Seungmin spent the time showing Lee Know informational websites and read him some notes about things littles did, what caregivers were known for, and more. Although Seungmin was blushing and shy at first while he explained, he soon became comfortable when Lee Know held his hand to let him know he was listening and there to support him.

Seungmin went on to explain things like a little’s age, their age range, baby space, child space, setting rules, little equipment, bladder control, and the list kept going on and on. Lee Know stopped him time to time to ask him questions, such as:

“What age do you usually regress to?”

“Mostly four or five, and I’ve rarely reached baby space…” Seungmin explained. “But maybe that can change.” 

“Okay, and do you want any rules for me or you?” 

“Yeah, I wrote some out for you here on my phone. I’ll send the notes to you so you can go over them on your own.” 

“Alright, sounds good.”

So now, with Lee Know being educated on what exactly being a little entitled, and what it was to be a caregiver towards one, Lee Know was truth be told somewhat excited to take care of the younger if he regressed. 

Although he had assumed so, he had learned that caregivers were there to mainly, in the end, help littles feel safe and protected, whilst taking care of them. They were supposed to be an adult figure that was there for littles in their time of need, especially since littles are at their most vulnerable state while regressed. 

But he also learned, the relationship was always consensual, and not one sided. If the caregiver was uncomfortable with some things, the little shouldn’t have to force their caregiver to do something, and vice versa.

But as he read Seungmin’s written out rules, he seemed to find the younger’s expectations quite easy to meet:

1) Make sure I am comfy and safe, because little me doesn’t like being vulnerable or uncomfortable  
2) No spankings or physical punishment; punishment should be enacted if I do misbehave though (I will acknowledge that)  
3) You can call me nicknames, like baby and pup and stuff, but nothing too wild please  
4) Make sure everything I do is okay with you too, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. Ever. 

They would probably write more rules as they explored their combined dynamic together, but for now, this seemed pretty good.

Now, it was time to buy some little things for Seungmin. 

“Okay, let’s go online shopping for the things you need.” Lee Know said as he scooted closer to Seungmin to share the screen of a website that sold baby and child equipment specifically. 

“Oh, hyung. You don’t need to buy me anything. I’m fine with everything I have.” Seungmin replied, shaking his head side to side. 

“Really… I don’t think a pacifier, Hyunjin’s hoodies, and some dog printed socks are enough for you though.”

“Trust me, it’s fine. I’ve been regressing like this for months, and I’ve been somewhat fine.”

“But just because you have so far doesn’t mean you can’t get more things to help you. Like sippy cups, bibs, and clothing like the informational sites suggested. Maybe even a new pacifier.” Lee Know argued lightly. “And you deserve it Seungmin.” 

And then Seungmin got quiet, looking down at his criss-crossed legs. 

“Hyung… I really don’t deserve all this though.” Seungmin said back, his lips quivering and his eyes sparkling when he looked back up at the older.. Lee Know already knew what was about to happen, so he quickly embraced Seungmin in a hug to calm him down before he broke down more.

“Oh, Seungmin, of course you deserve all this.”

“N-no I don’t… I don’t deserve you or any little things because… because I’m a waste of time and money.” Seungmin admitted, making Lee Know feel even more pity and remorse for the younger. So he was still bent on thinking that being a little was something to be ashamed of. It was something they would have to work on. 

There were so many things that needed to be covered or explored, but Lee Know was patient and willing to take it step by step. If that was what needed to be done to help Seungmin, he was willingly to take it slowly. 

“Seungmin, I’m serious. You do deserve all of this. You aren’t a waste of money or time, and you deserve a caregiver and to be bought little things. Because you haven’t had little to none for so long, you probably deserve it more than anything.”

Lee Know pulled back from the hug to sincerely look into the younger’s eyes, which were red and dripping tears. He wiped away a stray tear that fell with his thumb, as he also took a brave step forward within their relationship:

“So please. Just let me spoil my baby. Cause my baby deserves the best and the best only.” 

And Seungmin was breaking down, his face falling with tears as well. His whole body shook as he sobbed loudly, which was when Lee Know pulled him in for another hug. 

He rubbed circles into the younger’s back, which always seemed to help to calm him down. As he ushered Seungmin to slow his breathing down and to stop the tears, Lee Know pulled out the forgotten pacifier within his pocket, wiped the dust off it with the tissues nearby, and placed it in the younger’s mouth. 

It was a bold step for him, but he knew it would help best in calming the younger down, even if it meant he would probably regress. They still hadn’t talked about his lie with the pacifier and Chan. But he wanted to reward Seungmin for holding it all in, and it wouldn’t hurt to regress for a few minutes before they had to leave their little bubble. 

And it worked like a charm. Seungmin looked at him with surprised eyes at first, but he was met with a look of gratitude as the younger immediately relaxed and regressed, his eyes closing at peace. Lee Know cooed at the little sucking noises he made.

Seungmin then soon babbled out around his pacifier, “Tanks ‘hyungie. You duh bes’.” 

“No problem, baby.” Lee Know tested the term again, which got a comfy snuggle in response to the nickname from Seungmin.

And Lee Know felt so peaceful and content at that exact moment; he had never felt so relaxed and soft and paternal, and he really believed that taking care of Seungmin could’ve been the next best thing to debuting with Stray Kids. 

But maybe he was having too many lucky moments these days, as the curtains were soon yanked open to reveal Chan staring sleepy eyed, blinking rapidly at the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment if you have any constructive criticism or suggestions!
> 
> And I'm sooo sorry I left it on a cliffhanger for real ;( but I had no choice to as the chapter would've been too long then...
> 
> But I do update daily so I hope you guys can wait and see what happens.
> 
> So Chan discovered them both this time! And Seungmin is regressed this time, with the pacifier in his mouth not Lee Know's...
> 
> Let's see if they'll lie or just reveal the truth :D (thanks for reading btw hehe <3)


	8. Found Out (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks, hyungs… You guys are the best.” Seungmin whispered out, making Chan reach out for a hug towards Seungmin to comfort him, which the younger gladly accepted. 
> 
> As Chan pulled away from the brief hug, he also asked the younger, “I kinda also overheard Lee Know calling you baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, okay so here's another long chapter :3
> 
> So, Chan found them, and you'll get to see what happens next.
> 
> Nothing more to explain, I hope you enjoy!

Bang Chan’s POV:

Chan woke up with a slight headache, groaning as he sat in bed scratching his bed hair. His alarm was blaring beside his bed, which was set to go off at noon. As he silenced his alarm, he rolled out of bed and stretched, his back expressing a newfound pain from sitting on the couch and working all night. He was used to the headaches and bodily pains by now, but it didn’t mean he liked them.

Maybe he should’ve listened to Lee Know and slept earlier. 

As he made his way to the restroom to wash his face and wake himself a bit more with cold water, he heard some noise coming from the room across the bathroom. Probably the members just fooling around in Lee Know’s room. They liked to do that often.

As he turned on the sink and washed his face with cold water, the sound drowned out and he didn’t pay much attention to it. But when Chan turned off the sink and listened a bit more closely, he realized: someone was crying. 

Feeling his paternal instincts and worry towards whoever was crying grow, Chan rushed to dry his face with a towel and opened the door into the room to see who was so distressed. It was coming from Lee Know’s bed, which was enclosed in curtains. And it sounded like Seungmin crying, rather quite loudly as well.

But before he opened the curtains to help Seungmin, he heard another voice: Lee Know. It was him cooing at Seungmin?

Confused, Chan just stood and waited for things to pan out, as he soon heard the crying die down and heard sucking noises…

No way… they weren’t makin-

No, they wouldn’t. I mean, he was fine if they were dating or whatever… but Lee Know and Seungmin. Together?

“No problem, baby.” He heard then.

Or maybe they were.

Getting impatient and knowing he couldn’t just walk away without having a talk with them to figure out what was really going on, Chan opened the curtains to reveal the two staring up at him. 

Lee Know had his mouth open in shock, with Seungmin teary eyed, staring at him with the biggest eyes he’s ever seen, which were quite cute. But he was also sucking the pacifier Lee Know supposedly likes to suck to relieve stress…

What was going on…

\--------

Seungmin’s POV:

Seungmin and Lee Know sat down on their bedroom floor across from Chan, who was frowning in their direction in confusion. 

Currently, Seungmin was freaking out. Chan had just seen him sucking his pacifier. He had just seen him crying and sucking his pacifie-

“Hey, Seungmin. Calm down. I’m not mad or anything, okay? I just want some clarifications on somethings that’s all.” Chan reassured, as Lee Know held the younger’s hand to help calm him down. And it helped.

“Okay…” Seungmin whispered out, looking down at his feet instead of his leader.

He was thankful that Lee Know took the lead with the conversation.

“Okay, so hyung… I lied about the pacifier and everything…” Lee Know revealed, which got another confused brow from Chan, but Seungmin was the most surprised at this revelation.

Lee Know lied about what? The pacifier?

“Lee Know hyung, what do you mean you lied…” Seungmin said as he urged him on to explain. He didn’t out him or anything did he? He felt more anxiety and worry grow within himself. He didn’t want to doubt Lee Know, but the situation only called for it.

“Chan hyung found your pacifier on the couch because we were careless and probably dropped it there when we were on the couch talking and stuff. When he brought it up to me this morning, I said it was mine and that I was sucking on it, so I wouldn’t have to say it was you. I know you want this to stay a secret and stuff so I didn’t want to out you or any-”

And then Seungmin lunged at the older, hugging him tight as he felt hot tears fall down his cheeks. Tears of relief, as he had not been outed and his trust was safe with Lee Know. And tears of anger, mad at himself, for ever doubting the older’s trust and reliability. He had lied and sucked in his pride to say he sucked on the pacifier to save Seungmin from being found out. Seungmin felt so much gratitude and love for the older at that moment.

“Thank you hyung. You really shouldn’t have… for me… I love you hyung.” Seungmin cried out as he hugged the younger. 

“It’s fine Seungmin. Like I said, sucking a pacifier is fine and it isn't’ anything to be ashamed of. Right Chan hyung?” 

Chan looked at Seungmin with kind eyes, smiling a little. 

“Yes, I don’t think sucking a pacifier is weird or anything. When Lee Know lied to me…” Which Chan side eyed Lee Know with a teasing glance, “I didn’t judge him or anything either. I think it’s perfectly fine, really.” 

“Thanks, hyungs… You guys are the best.” Seungmin whispered out, making Chan reach out for a hug towards Seungmin to comfort him, which the younger gladly accepted. 

As Chan pulled away from the brief hug, he also asked the younger, “I kinda also overheard Lee Know calling you baby.”

Oh, so that wasn’t all he caught the two doing then. Seungmin looked with wide eyes towards Lee Know, only to be met with the same expression from the other member. 

“And I don’t want to assume or anything, but… I could see you guys are getting close with each other like sleeping on the couch together, and being all wholesome, and calling each other baby-”

“Wait, Chan hyung, do you think we’re dating?” Lee Know blurted out, making Seungmin blush at the question. 

“Uh, well… yeah?” Chan struggled out.

“Hyung, we aren’t dating…” Lee Know somewhat laughed out. “Me? Date Kim Seungmin? Never.” 

“Hyung!” Seungmin playfully slapped Lee Know’s shoulder. 

“Well, I mean I’m down to date a guy and stuff but like you’re like my brother that’s what I mean.” Lee Know quickly clarified, which got a “hmph” from Seungmin.

“Then why did you call him baby? Just a pet name you both developed?” Chan asked.

And Seungmin was now stuck, his thoughts running wild. Should he tell the older the truth? About his headspace and Lee Know being his caregiver? Or should he lie, and admit it was just a silly pet name and try to hide his secret just a bit longer. 

As he looked towards Lee Know for reassurance, he saw a look in the older’s eyes and a hand squeeze below him. Lee Know was silently telling him that it was his choice: to tell the truth or lie.

Chan didn’t seem disturbed at all by the pacifier… so he wouldn’t mind Seungmin’s headspace either, right? He was one of the most non-judgemental and open people in the world that Seungmin had ever known.

So Seungmin decided to tell the truth. 

“Okay hyung. Just listen to everything I have to say first, and then you can ask questions after.” Seungmin said, bracing himself mentally before he explained everything about his little side to his leader.

And thus, Chan found out about Seungmin’s little side as well.

\--------

Lee Know’s POV:

After Seungmin explained to Chan about his headspace and him being a little (alongside Chan reassuring the younger a thousand times that he was not freaked out or disturbed by the revelation of it), Chan headed out to take a shower after his six hours of sleep. Something about trying to get rid of his headache. 

And then the pair were left to themselves once again. 

“Do you think that went well?” Seungmin asked, his body still shaking from the anxiety he felt while he explained to Chan. 

“Yes, it was perfect. I’m so proud of you Seungmin. You chose to tell the truth and to come out towards Chan, which was probably super hard and stressful to do.” Lee Know reassured as he hugged the younger once more, rubbing circles in his back to instantly calm the younger. It always worked like a charm. 

“Thanks hyung… for everything.” Seungmin whispered out. “For being here for me, and even lying to Chan hyung for me.”

“I mean, I usually don’t condone lying to Chan because he always figures it out in the end.” Which was true, as the leader was always best at peering the members open of their lies of feeling sick or uncomfortable. “But, it was what had to be done to make sure it wasn’t you in the spotlight.” 

They stayed in the hug for a few more minutes, Seungmin leaning down to hide himself in the older, which he got into the habit of throughout their hugging experiences. Lee Know could tell he felt more calm, and more safe in the comforts of his neck and chest. Lee Know cooed as he threaded his hand through the younger’s hair.

“Alright, wanna order some goods for when you’re little?” Lee Know asked.

“Okay, that sounds good.” Seungmin said, backing away from the hug. “But first can we… actually nevermind let's just stay on the floor.” 

Lee Know already knew what the younger wanted, but he wanted to hear it from the younger himself.

“Seungmin, can we first do what? It’s okay to ask me anything, don’t be shy.” Lee Know encouraged.

“Can we… can we cuddle on your bed, cause I’m feeling really little and I don’t know how long I can hold off for.” Seungmin asked, nervously wringing his hands avoiding Lee Know’s gaze.

“Of course, Seungmin-ah. I’m so glad you are not willing to repress it anymore too. I’m proud of you pup.” Lee Know encouraged Seungmin, which made him blush and pull Lee Know to the older’s bed as quickly as possible. 

“Wait, but what if the others come and see us cuddling…”

“It’s fine, Minnie. Let them see, I’m not embarrassed of cuddling my little puppy.” Lee Know slightly tickled him, making him laugh and retract in glee. “And if they tease us, hyungie will teach them okay?”

Lee Know sat against the wall as Seungmin snuggled into his side, arms around the smaller frame. Lee Know knew the younger was struggling to slip even though he wanted to, so he tried his best to help talk and make him feel little (like he read in the informational websites).

He first got the blue pacifier on his bedside drawer and plopped it into Seungmin’s mouth, who gladly accepted it. He saw his eyes starting to dilate and widen, Seungmin immediately sucking and looking up to the older with adoring eyes.

Lee Know cooed as he ruffled his hair, which got a giggle from Seungmin.

Although Lee Know expected their first real regressed interaction to be awkward or slow, it actually felt very natural and easy going then expected. And he was glad they had already established and moved past their awkward state to focus on relieving Seungmin’s stress and worries. And most importantly, to take care of him. 

As they both looked at Lee Know’s screen, Lee Know scrolled slowly while Seungmin pointed at items he wanted, which included:

A puppy print sippy cup  
A puppy print bib  
A puppy print onesie  
A puppy printed pacifier  
A blue baby bottle  
Crayons and colored pencils (child safe and non-toxic, of course)  
Drawing paper

Apparently, Seungmin really liked puppies and dogs as a little. Probably cause the younger was often associated for being puppy-like and his love for dogs.

And when Lee Know scrolled down some more and asked Seungmin if he liked anything he saw, he looked down to see that the younger was asleep now, snuggled into his side. He was still sucking the pacifier within his sleep as well, which made Lee Know coo silently and push his hair out of his resting eyes. 

Seungmin really was going to be the death of him because of how cute he was regressed. 

As he checked out his cart of little goods to purchase for Seungmin (for now, as he was going to buy many more goods for Seungmin), he also got a text from Chan:

\--------

Old man: Hey, just want to check if Seungmin is alright now. I could tell he was nervous and stuff

Lee Knowring ring a ling: He’s fine, and sleeping snuggled into me

Old man: I know you blushed typing that out

Lee Knowring ring a ling: Hyung…

Old man: HEHE- well I just want you to remind him that I fully support him and that I’d be willing to help you guys if you are up to it

Lee Knowring ring a ling: Alright, I’ll pass it on hyung. And I’m sure he would love a second caregiver :)

Old man: yeah, but you’ll be his favorite one I bet :D you work so well with him I can already tell

Lee Knowring ring a ling: Nah…

Old man: Yuh… anyways I can try and get the guys out tomorrow if you want time with him tomorrow 

Lee Knowring ring a ling: really? That’d be awesome, thanks hyung

Old man: Np np, but make sure to call me over some time later cause I really want to take care of little Seungmin some time as well

Lee Knowring ring a ling: ofc ofc hyung... also please make sure to keep this a secret. I think Seungmin will be overwhelmed if more people know for now

Old man: okay, your secret is safe with me :x

\--------

Lee Know put his phone down and then looked at Seungmin, who’s breath was slow and peaceful. He smiled as he took a mental picture of little Seungmin sleeping, his pacifier now hanging at the edge of his mouth, some spit dribbling down. Lee Know wiped it away with the tissues near his bed, also removing the pacifier in case it was uncomfortable. 

It was past noon now, and they both probably should eat lunch. But, he would let Seungmin rest just a few more minutes...

He was excited to spend the day tomorrow with Seungmin and to take care of him. He couldn’t wait to tell Seungmin about it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism make sure to comment down below as I am always open for improvement.
> 
> Idk, this was a weird chapter for me to write out. I didn't want to make it too long by explaining too many things (so I cut some corners, even though I said I wouldn't before) and I hope it's still okay :) 
> 
> So Chan found out! And he's accepting like the best leader he is UwU. And maybe he'll help out Lee Know some time later, who knows ;p
> 
> Also this is one of the first times Seungmin actually regressed in front of Lee Know properly, so big steps are taken here!
> 
> I thank you for reading (like +1000 hits omg I'm going to cry this is my first fic ever...), and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	9. (Actual) Regression Day Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His baby-ish speech pattern was cute, his expressions were very expressive but adorable, and he was a sweetheart. 
> 
> He wanted to spoil the younger; and he would probably not be able to resist anything he asked for as well. He was falling hard for his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO LIKE I GOT THE CHAPTER OUT NOW WOWIE :}
> 
> I want to thank everyone who left a comment on my note for why I had skipped a day... it really means a lot that you guys care about my health and excuse me for my school work and such... although I didn't reply to them I really want to say that I appreciate the comments and y'all were the drive to make me push through my piled up work and such!
> 
> But onto the story: so they finally are like alone now! This is more of a part 1 kind of deal, so the next chapter will be a continuation. Hope you enjoy regression session of Lee Know and Seungmin!

Lee Know’s POV:

Lee Know had told Seungmin that they would have the day all to themselves… for him to regress and be taken care of. 

And it only made Seungmin more excited when Lee Know informed him of the expedited shipping speed he got through the websites he ordered from, which meant he would be getting his goods the next day as well. (He got a hug from the younger to thank him for paying extra for the expensive shipping costs, which was met with a hug back and reassurance that it was fine). 

Chan had told him and Seungmin that his plan to pull the rest of the members out of the dorm was to take them out to a theme park. He had wanted to spend some quality time with the members anyway (as Lee Know pushed on and on about how break was for resting and bonding time). Even though Lee Know and Seungmin would miss out, Lee Know was never good with heights and roller coasters, and Seungmin said he’d rather spend time at home with his hyung… which made the older blush at the comment when they discussed it the day before. 

Lee Know and Seungmin were supposedly planning to meet their friends, which was a lie and an excuse to stay back home for their regression session. And Chan was expecting to have the kids at the park until sundown, so Lee Know and Seungmin had all morning and the afternoon to do whatever they wanted. 

The plan was simple, and Chan and Lee Know were going to keep in contact in case anything went sideways. But Lee Know told Seungmin not to worry about anything; he wanted the younger to just have fun and destress.

So when Seungmin stepped out into the living room from waking up in the morning, only to see Lee Know peacefully sipping his morning fruit smoothie, Lee Know expected the younger to slip right away at the sight and comfort of being alone with him for once.

Crashing into the older with a hug, Seungmin hummed in comfort as he sunk into the older who laughed and cooed at him. 

“Is my little pup excited for today?” Lee Know caught on, being able to realize he was already regressed. He recovered quickly from the surprise attack, in which he almost dropped his cup, hugging the younger back.

“Mhm! Jus’ ‘yungie and me toway!” Seungmin gurgled out in happiness, snuggling into the older. 

“How old are you today, Minnie?” Lee Know asked, wanting to see where his headspace was really at.

“Minnie… Minnie fou’ or five today.” 

“Alright… You almost made me spill my smoothie,” Lee Know teased, “but I could never get mad at my baby for wanting to hug me.”

“Sowwy ‘yungie… Just excited to pway wit’ you and, and my whittle things coming today.” Seungmin mumbled out apologetically.

“Apology accepted. And talking about the things we ordered for you, they’re at the kitchen table.” Lee Know said, which got the younger to immediately break away from the hug to run to the kitchen, making Lee Know coo at his cuteness.

He had made sure to make the shipping address to his home, which he visited after working out to pick up the goods. This way, none of the members would accidentally open it and find what’s inside. His parents didn’t even question his package, as he often shipped things to his home to prevent it from getting mixed up with the other members before.

“Hyungie give now pwease!” Seungmin begged as he jumped up and down near the unopened box. 

“Okay, okay. But you can’t wear your onesie until after breakfast. I don’t want you getting food on the new clothes.” Lee Know said, which got a pout from Seungmin. 

“Okay ‘yungie…” 

“Aigoo, what a good baby! If you listen well then maybe I’ll give you one of the sweets Felix hyung bought, okay?” Lee Know referenced, making the younger’s eyes sparkle with glee and his pout disappear instantly. Lee Know could get used to this. 

“Okay, I listen then!” Seungmin announced as he clung to Lee Know’s side. 

Lee Know peeled the tape of the box, and opened it to reveal everything they had bought. He firstly pulled out the bib, which would be needed for breakfast, and placed it beside the box. 

He peeked to his side to see Seungmin preciously staring at the piece. 

“You can touch it Min-ah, it’s yours after all.” Lee Know reassured, knowing the younger was probably feeling overwhelmed at finally getting some little things for himself. 

Seungmin hesitantly reached out towards the puppy printed bib, feeling the soft fabric of it and smiling.

“Dog like me, ‘yungie! Put on me now pwease?” Seungmin asked politely. Fiddling with the bib excitedly in his hands.

Lee Know could combust of love. Seungmin was too precious and adorable. This was the first time he had spent time with his little (besides Seungmin falling asleep), and he was just loving him more and more with each second they spent together. His baby-ish speech pattern was cute, his expressions were very expressive but adorable, and he was a sweetheart. 

He wanted to spoil the younger; and he would probably not be able to resist anything he asked for as well. He was falling hard for his baby.

“Of course, let me help you okay?” Lee Know said as he took the bib from Seungmin to tie it softly around his neck, making the younger smile brightly at his new piece. “It looks so good on you pup!”

“Tank you ‘yungie…” Seungmin blushed out, absorbing the compliment with shyness. 

Lee Know then proceeded to pull out more goods, such as the dog printed onesie which was for later. He also pulled out the puppy printed pacifier, which had the adorable design of a paw print on the shield of it. It was perfect for Seungmin. 

Putting those aside for later, alongside the crayons, colored pencils and drawing paper, Lee Know pulled out the last items which he needed for breakfast: the sippy cup and baby bottle.

He doubted Seungmin needed the baby bottle now, but the sippy cup would help with whatever liquid he wanted to consume at the table. He quickly took it to the sink to rinse and wash, and then dried it with a paper towel.

He then asked the younger what he wanted to drink.

“Min-ah, I got this cute cup for you. What do you want to drink though?”

“Mmm,” Seungmin contemplated, as if he was in a deep, life choice thought. “Juice! Owange juice!”

“Okay, I’ll get that for you.” Lee Know smiled as he reached into the fridge for orange juice. “And you’re fine with having pancakes for breakfast?” 

Lee Know had prepared blueberry pancake batter in the morning while Seungmin slept in, and although he knew older Seungmin was farthest from picky, he couldn’t be sure about little Seungmin.

“Mhm! I love panca’e!” Seungmin clapped, excited for pancakes. “B’uebewwy pwease?”

“Of course, I know you love blueberry pancakes.” Lee Know cooed as he handed the younger the sippy cup, which he first chewed at the exit section for the liquid, and then started drinking slowly. 

He saw the younger concentrate as he tilted the cup and slowly gravitated the liquid into his mouth. Some of the juice dribbled out (thank god for the bib catching it), but nonetheless it looked like Seungmin figured out how to drink on his own.

He had read before that littles could have difficulty eating and drinking on their own, and it looked like Seungmin struggled to drink on his own without the aid of a sippy cup. But the boy must’ve been smart enough to figure it out on his own with the sippy cup. Adorable once again. 

“Aigoo, my baby is so smart.” Lee Know praised as he poured the batter onto the hot pan, watching Seungmin drink the juice halfway. “Drinking all by himself, hm?”

“Me big boy,” Seungmin boasted, “easy for me.” 

Lee Know turned around to hide his giggle as he hummed at Seungmin, “Ah, I see. My Minnie is a big boy.” 

The sizzling sound soon took over the atmosphere as it got quiet, which was when Seungmin got off his seat to cling next to Lee Know to watch him cook.

“You want to watch hyungie cook?” Lee Know asked.

“Mhm…” Seungmin mumbled.

“Okay, just stay back just a bit in case it gets too hot or splashes, okay?” 

“Okay.” Seungmin complied.

And as Lee Know flipped the pancakes and saw Seungmin staring at them like they were the most interesting thing in the world, he felt so calm and content. He’s said it before and he’ll say it again: taking care of the little was healing and felt so natural. 

Even if he was here to take care of the younger, it was as if Seungmin also helped him relieve his stresses and worries... Because everything about their relationship now was perfect and wholesome. Lee Know could want nothing more. 

“Alright, let’s go to the table. They’re done now.” Lee Know guided as he took the hot pan towards the table and plopped the food on the plate placed for Seungmin.

Maybe he would buy some kid’s plates for Seungmin later as well. 

He sat Seungmin down and gave him a fork to eat with. The pancakes were quite soft so he didn’t hand him a knife (it was dangerous as well), poured some maple syrup and expected the boy to eat. 

So when he walked back to the sink to wash the hot pan off with water, and looked back at the younger, he got surprised he hadn’t touched any of his food. Maybe he was picky? Or was it too hot? Why was he staring at him with the biggest, puppy eye-

Oh. He couldn’t eat by himself.

“Min-ah, do you need help eating?” Lee Know asked kindly, realizing his mistake. If little Seungmin struggled to drink with a sippy cup at first, he probably wouldn’t know how to eat yet either.

Or maybe he just wanted his hyungie to do it.  
Seungmin nodded yes, blushing at his admittance. Lee Know only cooed and took the fork from him to feed him.

“Alright, here you go,” Lee Know gently placed the cut piece with a bit of syrup into the younger’s mouth, his hand making sure, if it were to drop, it wouldn’t drop on the boy.

Seungmin chewed the piece, his eyes lighting up with stars towards Lee Know, humming in delight. It made Lee Know feel happy to see the younger enjoying it so much, but he couldn’t help but tease him as well.

“Our big boy needs help eating, doesn’t he?” Lee Know cooed, making Seungmin whine and pout, asking for more pieces. Lee Know complied. 

After the late breakfast, Lee Know knew the younger hadn’t washed his face or teeth, so he helped the boy to the restroom. And although Seungmin was a little angel and listened to the older, it still cost him some wet sleeves and some splashes here and there. But in the end, it was easier than expected; brushing someone else’s teeth was only scary when he thought he was brushing too hard (which he wasn’t as Seungmin seemed fine).

After that, Lee Know finally let the younger change into his onesie, which he was super excited about.

“Hyungie, can I pwease wea’ now?” Seungmin begged. “Pwease…”

“Yes, Minnie.” Lee Know said as he cut the tags off the onesie, “Thank you for being patient too.” 

He knew the younger was going to struggle with the onesie, so he helped him into it. Seungmin didn’t complain, and gladly let Lee Know help him into it, goofily giggling and smiling in impatience. Lee Know couldn’t blame him; he had waited the whole meal and wash-up routine for this. 

Lee Know watched as the little smiled to himself as he looked at his onesie in awe. It made the older’s heart seize in happiness and sadness; happy, because Seungmin was finally getting what he deserved, but sad, as the younger had spent years regressed without any proper love or care.

Lee Know broke away from his thought when he saw the younger slip on the padding on the bottom of the onesie, falling onto his bottom, making Seungmin whine immediately.

And then the tears came. 

Lee Know rushed to the fallen boy, embracing him in a hug and rubbing circles into his back to calm Seungmin. 

“Pup, you gotta be more careful in that onesie okay?” Lee Know warned kindly, which helped Seungmin to calm down eventually. 

And when Lee Know only heard sniffles, he pulled away to look at Seungmin.

“Owie ‘yungie…” Seungmin mumbled out.

“I know I know, it looked like quite the fall. Would a sweet treat help to make you feel better though?” Lee Know tried, wanting his baby to enjoy this day instead of being in pain.

Seungmin’s face brightened at that statement, smiling and nodding towards his caregiver.

So Lee Know helped him to the kitchen, holding his hand so he wouldn’t fall again. And Seungmin held on for dear life as well, not letting go of his caregiver’s hand, looking little as ever even though he was taller than the older.

Lee Know decided to give him a little apple pie pastry they had, and even though it was cold, Seungmin seemed to enjoy the sweet and sticky treat. Lee Know held it up for him to eat, holding a napkin under the younger to make sure nothing dropped on his beloved onesie. 

Seungmin, having enjoyed his treat and one hundred times brighter than before, waved his hands around in happiness, making the older coo at him in adoration.

“My baby is so happy after that, isn’t he? Was it that good?” 

“Mhm! Lixie ‘yungie tweat best!” Seungmin said. “But…”

“But?” 

“Can I have paci too?” Seungmin asked, as if it was something he could not ask for.

“Of course, pup, why not?” 

“Cause, cause… I alweady had tweat… no mowe fow me?” Seungmin said, as if he didn’t deserve everything he wanted at once.

“No, no, you can have anything you want today. You aren’t forbidden from your pacifier cause you had a treat baby.” Lee Know said as his heart fell apart; the younger thought as if a treat meant he couldn’t get anything more. 

It just made Lee Know want to spoil Seungmin even more.

And when Lee Know saw Seungmin sucking on his new pacifier with a smile under it, he swore he cooed for the one thousandth time that day.

“Hyungie, lets cowor.” Seungmin babbled out around his pacifier.

“Okay, let’s color with your new materials.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Feel free to leave comments for criticism or anything I can improve on!
> 
> So like this even made me get a sweet tooth writing out UwU 
> 
> I think Seungmin with a child-like speech pattern is super cute, and Lee Know does too doesn't he :D
> 
> And the food and everything hehe (and my heart died when I wrote about Seungmin thinking he doesn't deserve the world like ;((( )
> 
> Thanks for reading as always, and I hope the wait was worth it!


	10. (Actual) Regression Day Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyungie wook! All ‘yungie’s wuving me.” Seungmin babbled out.
> 
> “All your hyungies… as in the members?” Lee Know questioned, which Seungmin nodded in response.
> 
> “Mhm! They all holding hands wi’h me, wove me.” Seungmin said as he hugged into Lee Know’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO APPARENTLY, I'M A CLOWN OR WHAT... 
> 
> I thought I posted yesterday or like I remembered I posted yesterday when I never did... I think I went a bit crazy cause I was super burnt out and was working non-stop I'm so sorry ;( I went back to see if there were any comments and I had none cause I never posted it-
> 
> So, here's Pt.2, and I'll do a double update today to make up for the loss of yesterday :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Seungmin’s POV:

Seungmin focused on his drawing, his face displaying a concentrated look in trying to draw him and his favorite hyungie, Lee Know. His blue color pencil moved shakily along the paper, grabbing the pencil itself with a fist, his paci moving along with his lips.

He had wanted to color with the new materials he had bought, and he was having so much fun! The crayons and colored pencils were much easier to draw with then the ballpoint pens he had before, and he had many more colorful choices. But blue was always his favorite color, so he was using the color the most in drawing even the humans. 

And he wanted to impress his hyungie, so he had to choose the prettiest color. 

As he looked up to see what his caregiver was drawing, he was met with the older staring at him, his piece of paper empty except maybe a poorly drawn orange cat. 

“Hyungie, why no dwaw?” Seungmin asked around his pacifier, confused as to why Lee Know wasn’t drawing. Was he bored? Did hyungie not like to draw?

Lee Know took the pacifier out of his mouth, so he could talk more freely, which Seungmin silently thanked him for.

“Oh, I drew a cat but then I just wanted to see how you were drawing your wonderful piece of art.” Lee Know said, blushing at getting caught staring at the younger in adoration.

“Okay, ‘yungie can watch me dwaw,” Seungmin said, feeling confident at being told his drawing was good. Seungmin patted near his side, which Lee Know scooted towards, positioning beside him. 

Seungmin continued to draw, and although Lee Know and he were quiet, it was still very calm and peaceful; Seungmin could just feel the love exerting from his caregiver, who was now affectionately rubbing his back, making Seungmin feel super comfortable…

“Is that me, pup?” He heard the older ask softly.

“Mhm. This ‘yungie,” he pointed towards a blue figure, “And this me!” He pointed towards a smaller figure, which was pink. 

“Minnie, it looks wonderful!” Lee Know praised, making Seungmin blush and giggle. 

“Hyungie wan’ to keep?” Seungmin asked innocently, handing the picture to the older.

“I would love to, I’ll keep it by my bedside.” Lee Know said affectionately, patting Seungmin’s hair.

“I dwaw again! Hyungie watch, okay?” 

“Of course, my little artist is very entertaining.” 

This time, Seungmin got a variety of colors that were a part of the rainbow, drawing human figures one by one. He wanted to draw his family, Stray Kids, and make them all hold hands, and he was to be in the middle, getting all the affection and love. 

“Hyungie wook! All ‘yungie’s wuving me.” Seungmin babbled out.

“All your hyungies… as in the members?” Lee Know questioned, which Seungmin nodded in response.

“Mhm! They all holding hands wi’h me, wove me.” Seungmin said as he hugged into Lee Know’s side.

And then Lee Know got quiet, looking at the little thoughtfully.

“Do you… do you want them to play with you too baby?”

And then Seungmin froze, his mind racing all of a sudden. 

He loved his hyungies. They were his family members… and he wanted them to play with him too like Lee Know. But, what if they didn’t like him when they find out he’s a baby? What if they leave him? He wants to play with them bu-

“Oh baby, I’m sorry I asked.” Lee Know said as he cuddled him more.

Seungmin hadn’t noticed his eyes were spilling fresh tears.

“I shouldn’t have made you think of something like that, you’re probably stressing over them finding out or something. Hyungie is sorry pup.” 

“Is okay… Minnie wants to pway wi’h them… bu’ they migh’ not like me.”

“What do you mean? They would love my precious baby.” Lee Know cooed, making Seungmin smile despite his tears.

“Tank you ‘yungie, me jus’ scawed.” Seungmin voiced, making Lee Know slip the pacifier back into his mouth to calm the younger, which worked. “My baby is a little angel, you know? So patient, listens to hyungie, draws so pretty, and you’re adorable.”

Seungmin just hugged him even more, refusing to talk with his pacifier in his mouth. And then he yawned, which made his pacifier drop out of his mouth onto the floor.

He instantly reached down for it, putting it back into his mout-

And then the older yanked it out of his mouth, making him whine and pout, his fingers trying to enter his mouth as he missed the feeling of the pacifier already.

“Baby, you can’t put it back into your mouth after it fell. That’s not sanitary.”

“Sanitawy?” 

“It’s not clean.” Lee Know clarified. “Let me go clean it up, and then you can use it again, alright?”

“Okay…” 

So the older left to wash the pacifier at the bathroom, and Seungmin sat waiting with his thumb at the edge of his mouth. He had messed up, hadn’t he? He had put the dirty pacifier into his mouth and now his hyungie was mad at hi-

“Shhh hey it’s okay, don’t cry.” Lee Know said as he rushed back to the crying younger once again, the pacifier cleaned now.

“Seungie bad… no bad?” 

“No, no you aren’t bad. Everyone makes mistakes and yours was not even that big. As long as you learn not to do it again it’s perfectly fine pup.” 

“Okay, ‘yungie no mad?”

“No, I’m not mad. Why would I be mad?” Lee Know said as he slipped the now clean pacifier back into his mouth, helping to calm down the teary baby.

“Okay, tank you ‘yungie.” Seungmin mumbled out, hugging him briefly before getting back to his drawing. He was glad his hyungie was understanding and so nice to him. He wished everyone else was also like his caregiver too…

\--------

Lee Know’s POV: 

Currently, the two were now in the living room. Since Lee Know made the mistake of only ordering essentials and not toys for the younger, they were now trying to pick a board game to play with. 

Lee Know doubted Seungmin knew how to actually play the board games, and was proven right when they picked out the penguin ice breaking game, only for him to be playing with the penguins. 

But he wasn’t complaining; he was adorable while he did it. 

They hadn’t had lunch and Lee Know opted to have dinner later, probably with the other members who would come back soon as the sun was setting. Seungmin and him had spent the day in peace and they both really loved spending time with each other now… but Lee Know was going to have to pull him out of headspace and change him before the others got back.

And if it was right on cue, Seungmin yawned sweetly as his eyes fluttered up and down in tiredness.

“Is my baby tired now?” Lee Know asked gently, afraid he would startle the drowsy younger. 

Seungmin immediately startled at that, perking up at the comment.

“No! Minnie is not tired now.” Seungmin said as he tried his best to not look tired, but Lee Know knew what he was trying to do. 

“Seungmin-ah, it’s okay to be sleepy. And I think I should change you and send you to bed before the members get back, and then we can have dinner.”

“No, ‘yungie, keep pwaying, pwease?” Seungmin begged.

And Lee Know realized he was trying his best to keep playing because the younger was trying to make the best of his time. Because he wanted to play more when he had the time to… was he afraid he wouldn’t be able to regress again sometime later?

“Baby, you don’t have to worry about time or anything, I promise we’ll have more play time in the future, okay?” Lee Know reassured, which Seungmin pouted at but nodded.

“Okay, promise?” Seungmin let out a pinky towards him.

“Promise.” 

And so Lee Know helped guide the little back to their room, where he helped Seungmin out of his onesie and took away his pacifier (which got a quiet whimper in response). He didn’t have to change his clothes though, as Seungmin had his pajamas under the onesie anyways from the morning. 

As Seungmin yawned once again as Lee Know tucked him in, he saw the younger look at him with sparkly eyes.

“Hyungie no leave, wight?” Seungmin whimpered as he reached out towards his caregiver.

“Of course, I’ll be right next to you,” He said as he sat down next to the bed besides him.

But not before planting a quick kiss to his baby’s forehead.

“Sleep well Minnie, I’ll wake you up when the others get back.”

“And have dindin!” 

“Yes, and have dindin.” Lee Know cooed. 

The room soon got quiet, and the only thing that could be heard was Seungmin’s slowed down, but calm, breathing. He was asleep. And then Lee Know got a text from Chan.

\--------

Old man: Yo, how’s it going over there

Lee Knowring ring a ling: Going good, are you guys heading back now?

Old man: Yuh, sun set but we’re taking our time

Lee Knowring ring a ling: okay good, cause Minnie just went to nap and I want him to sleep for a few

Old man: Okie, we shall take our time… it was so much fun to be with the members today sorry I chose a theme park

Lee Knowring ring a ling: It’s fine, I had fun at home too with my baby

Old man: hehe, your baby

Lee Knowring ring a ling: yes my baby

Old man: wow you’re admitting it now too, that’s so cute :’ )

Lee Knowring ring a ling: he’s such an angel hyung… I hope he opens up to everyone else soon so he can get all the love he deserves

Old man: yes yes, with time… I want to help him sometime soon too 

Lee Knowring ring a ling: I’ll try to talk to him about it, but what do you want for dinner? I think we can all eat together

Old man: hmmm, something salty cause I know you and Seungmin have cavities from being sweet and wholesome today :D

Lee Knowring ring a ling: HYUNG...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to tell me!
> 
> Hehe so that's their day done now! They're so sweet and Seungmin trying to make the most of his time is heart breaking idk why I'm so evil like ;( 
> 
> But the next chapter, Chan is going to be there so I hope y'all look forward to it :D
> 
> Thanks for reading as always! And double update hehe (sometime later I'm still touching up on it.)


	11. Chan Hyungie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, I’m so sorry Minnie, I didn’t mean to make you cough.” Chan said, worried he had hurt the younger.
> 
> “Is fine, ‘yungie siwwie.” Seungmin giggled out. It was as if his sickness was not there anymore, as he was so much brighter now.
> 
> “I’m silly? You’re the silly goose, you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the double update, and Chan finally gets to take care of little Seungmin UWU
> 
> There's nothing much more to say, this chapter is for soft feels hehe! 
> 
> (Also, Appa means dad/daddy in Korean, hehe.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Chan’s POV:

Chan hurriedly placed a cold, wet towel to Seungmin’s forehead, which was not cooling down and only significantly heating up. 

Seungmin was sick with a fever, and Chan was in charge of taking care of the younger. Or rather, he volunteered to stay back and help him. 

Seungmin had felt a bit uneasy the day before (which was a day after his regression session with Lee Know), but the younger just passed it down as him just being cold. He doubled down on warmth, took some relieving medications, and tried his best to avoid the others and rest. But it proved unsuccessful; now he was sick in bed, coughing and exhibiting a fever so hot, the cooling towel warmed in a matter of minutes. 

Today was supposed to be a corporate meeting day, and Stray Kids was supposed to show up, so they all dressed up and were going to head out early in the morning, until they noticed Seungmin was still not up. Chan went to check on the younger and to ridicule him about sleeping in since he knew how important the meeting was, until he saw the member in pain, whimpering in bed about how cold he was and how his throat was killing him. 

Chan quickly told the other’s about his situation, and told them to go without him. He was the leader after all, he could just ask Lee Know about whatever the meeting was on later. He definitely wanted all the other members to go and listen though. And his parental instincts kicked in, wanting to help stop or alleviate Seungmin’s pain. He never wanted his members to feel pain or suffer; they deserved everything but that, and he was going to try his best to help him in his time of need. 

So here he was, taking care of a sick Seungmin, constantly making sure he was comfortable (which he doubted, as he was constantly whimpering and shifting in his covers), and watching over the younger.

“Sorry Chan hyung, you missed the meeting.” Seungmin breathed, his eyes closed and his voice coming out raspy. 

“It’s fine. I can always ask about what it was later. What matters most is that you’re sick, and I’ll take care of you.” Chan reassured, patting the younger’s hand beside his bedside. He was seated next to him on a chair, to keep a constant watch and to be there for him just in case he needed anything. 

“Thanks hyung…” Seungmin mumbled out, shifting in pain once again. “My head just hurts so bad… hyung…” 

“Shhh, just don’t think about anything. You already took the meds so it’ll kick in soon I hope. Just stay strong,” Chan phrased as he compared his heat to Seungmin. He was still so hot. “Let me go get another towel, alright?” 

Chan moved quickly to the bathroom sink, wetting and straining another cold towel for the boy. His heart pained to see him in so much pain… he really hoped the pills he gave him would kick in soon and help to relieve it. Because whatever he was doing now was barely helping. He felt so helpless.

And when he made his way back to the younger, he saw he was now crying. 

He quickly sat by his side and replaced the towel, and then asked, “Seungmin-ah, what’s wrong? Is it that painful? Hyung is so sorry I can’t help much.”

“Hyungie… it hurts… pwease make it stop.” Seungmin whimpered and begged out as he turned to stare at the older with the biggest, doe eyes ever. He would’ve cooed if it wasn’t for the moment of Seungmin being in so much pain he was crying.

“I don’t know how Seungmin, I’m so sorry. I think you should sleep but it doesn’t look like you can… I gave you medicine and this towel can help, but is there anything else you need?” Chan asked desperately.

“I wan’... I wan’ my Appa!” Seungmin cried out as he sobbed now, tears rolling full force sideways down his face as he was laying down. 

And then Chan realized. Seungmin was regressed. And he was asking out for his dad? He surely didn’t want his dad here when he was regressed, wasn’t his headspace a secret-

He was referring to Lee Know as his Appa. His face froze at the sudden realization; happy, because Lee Know would love the title, but also anxious as he knew Lee Know was at the meeting right now.

It would be too suspicious to just pull him out of it, and he also wanted the member to listen to the meeting and be a second hand man for his absence as leader. But Seungmin was crying so loudly and in so much sorrow, he was having difficulties deciding on what to do.

“Seungmin, you know he’s busy at the corporate meeting right now. He can’t come here right now but he’ll come later I promise.” Chan said, trying to calm him down.

“Bu’ ‘yungie… I wan’ my Appa… it hur’s so much.” Seungmin mumbled out, staring at the older as if he could magically make Lee Know appear. 

“Even though Lee Know isn’t here, your other hyungie is,” Chan tested out the term, which got a slight smile from Seungmin. “And hyungie loves you, and you love hyungie too right?”

“Mhm, I wuv ‘yungie too.” Seungmin reassured as he scooted closer to Chan seated next to his bed. 

“Then do you think you can be patient and wait for your Appa to come back later? Hyungie can do anything you want to feel better until he does get back.” Chan asked.

And Seungmin nodded, sniffling and his tears stopping at Chan’s words. 

“Me good boy, I wisten to ‘yungie.” Seungmin mumbled out as he held out to Chan, which the older met with his own hand to hold hands. He was guessing he wanted to hold something in comfort.

“Aigoo, our Minnie is such a cutie and angel isn’t he?” Chan cooed, making Seungmin giggle and smile; anything that could distract the younger from his pain was good, and this became Chan’s ultimate goal until Lee Know came to help him.

He was nervous to be honest, as he never had interacted with little Seungmin, and his first time was alone. He had expected Lee Know to help and guide him through, but with these certain circumstances, he was going to have to be brave and push through. Seungmin needed him now, and he was not going to let him down. 

“Angel! Appa says I’m angel, and, and pwecio’!” Seungmin babbled out, making Chan coo once again.

“He calls you an angel and precious? Well, he’s not wrong.” Chan said as he tickled the younger’s neck with one finger, making him laugh.

Until he coughed violently, reminding Chan of the situation at hand. Woops.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Minnie, I didn’t mean to make you cough.” Chan said, worried he had hurt the younger.

“Is fine, ‘yungie siwwie.” Seungmin giggled out. It was as if his sickness was not there anymore, as he was so much brighter now.

“I’m silly? You’re the silly goose, you. Your Appa showed me the picture you drew of me and your other hyungies. You drew me so short!” Chan teased, making Seungmin’s jaw drop in astonishment.

“I’m sowwy, didn’ mean to make ‘yungie showt.” Seungmin assured, “Chan ‘yungie is big and stwong!”

“You think I’m strong? You’re also strong too, you know that? Being so patient when you’re sick for your dada. Do you want anything while you wait though?”

“Mmm,” Seungmin thought, before answering, “Paci! Doggie paci pwease.” 

“Minnie has nice manners, saying please too,” Chan complimented, making the younger beam in pride. He then made his way to Lee Know’s bedside drawer, which was where he knew he kept all of Seungmin’s little things.

No one dared peer into Lee Know’s business, so it was a safe place to keep things.

He made sure to clean the pacifier off in the restroom, where he also refreshed the lukewarm towel once again to make it cooler, and then made his way back to the younger, who now eagerly reached out towards his paw printed pacifier. 

“Here you go, Seungmin-ah.” Chan handed the pacifier to Seungmin, who stared at it confused and then looked at Chan.

“Put in fow me?” Seungmin asked.

“Oh, of course!” Chan said as he excitedly but gently plopped it into Seungmin’s mouth. He was so very cute. 

Seungmin giggled at the praise, making Chan coo at him once again. It looked like Seungmin was feeling much better now, which meant the medicine was finally kicking into effect. 

“Anything else you want?” 

“Hyungie tell stowy?” Seungmin asked, which Chan thought was a great idea to get the younger’s mind off his illness.

“Okay, I guess I can tell you a story.” Chan agreed, thinking of anything that was interesting within his life that happened recently. Ah, maybe a childhood story of his.

“Alright Seungmin-ah, once a upon a time, when I was little…”

\--------

Lee Know’s POV:

Lee Know being worried about Seungmin was an understatement. He had gone to the meeting, but he couldn’t focus here and there, thinking of how sick the younger had been. 

And he knew the younger was not in headspace all the time, so he could take care of himself. He didn’t always need his caregiver looking over his shoulder 24/7, and Lee Know would respect that. But when he saw Seungmin in bed whimpering and struggling to even get out, he couldn’t help but feel a bit parental towards him.

Maybe it was because he was spending so much time with the younger member… and maybe getting a bit attached as well.

And it didn’t help the fact that he believed it was his fault that Seungmin got sick. He had put that pacifier into his mouth when it fell onto the ground before he got it. And he knew Seungmin was often sensitive to colds and sickness, often wearing masks and staying warm to preserve his throat and stay healthy. 

But little Seungmin wasn’t big Seungmin, and Lee Know didn’t stop him in time before he put the germ and dust ridden pacifier that had fallen onto the ground into his mouth. If he had jus-

“Hey hyung, let’s go now.” Felix said, interrupting his spiral of blaming himself.

“Hm?” Lee Know said, his eyes frantically blinking around. Oh, the meeting was over.

“The thing ended like five minutes ago,” Felix said, smiling at the older as he knew he was spacing out during it. “The hyungs and Jeongin wanted to see how long you would space out for, but I felt bad so I came back.”

“Oh, thanks Felix, I totally wasn’t distracted.” Lee Know fake laughed out, making Felix roll his eyes. “I’ll make sure to buy you something nice for coming back for me, aigoo, my favorite member.” 

“Hyung!” Felix squealed as he hugged him, being known for loving skinship.

“Alright, alright, let’s go.” 

And so after a short walk back to the dorm, Lee Know came back to find all the members in the living room giggling to themselves at their little prank.

“Haha, very funny.” Lee Know said as he rolled his eyes at the members who ditched him. “I’ll have you know, only Felix has the way to my heart now. You guys are all dead to me.”

And then everyone burst out laughing, and although Lee Know tried to stay serious, he couldn’t help but laugh. Jisung’s laugh was especially contagious. But the laughs soon died down when Chan came out of the shared bedroom, shushing all of them.

“Hey, hey, your member is sick in bed and you guys are going to wake him up.” Chan lightly scolded, immediately getting a quiet response.

“Is he okay?” Hyunjin asked from the couch where he was seated, Jisung laying his head on his legs.

“He’s better, but he has a slight fever and headache.” Chan said, making everyone frown at their member being sick. 

“I wonder how he got so sick.” Jisung said, thinking out loud.  
“Yeah, hyung is usually super diligent with his health and sanitation” Jeongin also commented.

And Lee Know felt his stomach drop, as it was probably his fault. 

“Well, he’s kind of lucky he got to miss the meeting though.” Changbin said, which got a groan from Hyunjin.

“It was soooo boring, oh my god.” Hyunjin said as he wiped his hands down his face. 

“Chan hyung is lucky too, he got to skip it to take care of Min hyung.” Jeongin commented, rubbing his eyes and yawning at how boring it was. 

“Hey, I’m actually going to ask Lee Know about what it was all on right now.” Chan said, retorting back at the snarky maknae.

“Can you please go to a different room and explain it, my brain doesn’t want to think anymore.” Jeongin sighed out, everyone else agreeing.

“Alright, Lee Know let’s go to my room since everyone here are lazy bums.”

And so they went to Chan’s room, and sat down on the floor.

Chan was smiling, as if he was excited to hear him talk about the corporate meeting. And Lee Know was about to admit he had barely listened to it until-

“Okay, so Seungmin regressed while you were gone.” Chan said. 

“He what?” Lee Know, now worried about the younger. 

“Yeah, he started crying and stuff because his head hurt some, and I think he regressed because he wanted comfort.” Chan explained. “And I took care of him, he was so precious and such an angel.”

“Well, I’m glad you finally got to meet little Seungmin. He really is adorable and an angel.” Lee Know said, as if he was boasting about his own baby (which he really was). “But thank you for taking care of him, sorry I wasn’t there for your first time too.”

“It’s fine, he really listened well and I even told him a story until he fell asleep.” Chan said as he reminisced and placed a hand on his heart in glee. “But catch this… he called you Appa.” Chan said.

And to say Lee Know’s cheeks were red and his jaw was on the floor was an understatement, beyond being just happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it! If there is anything I can improve, feel free to comment and let me know!
> 
> So Chan was successful and really loved taking care of Seungmin. He was a natural as expected.
> 
> And Seungmin refers to Lee Know as Appa! ^-^ And although it might be a bit early for him to call him that, I feel like it's only natural for him to as he's super close to Lee Know now.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I can't believe we hit +2000 hits?! INSANE ;((


	12. Appa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I know you haven’t regressed in the last few days, so I just wanted to ask how you were doing. I know we don’t have many chances to so that’s why you can’t.” 
> 
> “I’m fine, it’s not like I want to regress everyday.” Seungmin said as if it was nothing important.
> 
> “But if you really wanted to… you know we could try to figure something out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie, so I got this short chapter out. It's really short to be honest, but the next one is going to be super long so I guess it can make up for it hehe :3
> 
> It's just some filler and just moving things forward, nothing major yet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Really sorry it's short but it's just got to be this way for the context of the next chapter :D

Seungmin’s POV: 

Seungmin started feeling better within the next few days, and he made sure to thank Chan and the others for taking care of him throughout the course of the days of his recovery. 

But as the days went by and the members rested more within the dorms instead of going out, Seungmin knew he would find less and less opportunities to regress on those days. He would have to accept that he couldn’t regress on some days at all, and that was fine with him.

He rarely regressed long ago, so what would change now?

He was just lucky to have regressed throughout the last few days, and he shouldn’t take it for granted. He was just going to have to wait until another time to regress, and he was going to be patient.

Because being taken care of felt so relieving and made most of his worries disappear for the most part. 

It was around two days after Chan took care of him as a caregiver that Lee Know confronted him about the subject. They were in their shared bedroom, laying on their beds as it was a slow day. The group had breakfast late after a slow morning, as Chan wanted everyone to rest fully, as Lee Know reminded once again that it was break. 

Hyunjin was probably in the living room with the others, joking around with whatever they liked to do. Lee Know and Seungmin tended to be the quieter members of the groups on days like these, opting to rather spend alone time in their beds than anything else.

Lee Know’s curtain was strung around his bed, while Seungmin lay down quietly looking at his phone, catching up on what was happening within the world. But soon enough, he heard the older shift in his bed and peek out of the curtain. 

“Ya, want to talk?” Lee Know asked.

“Mmm, not really.” Seungmin said as he sighed.

“I mean, like about little things… unless you really don’t want to, which is totally fine.” Lee Know asked.

“Oh,” Seungmin said, immediately fixing his tired tone. So it was serious talk, not just banter. “Sure, I’m down.”

“So I know you haven’t regressed in the last few days, so I just wanted to ask how you were doing. I know we don’t have many chances to so that’s why you can’t.” 

“I’m fine, it’s not like I want to regress everyday.” Seungmin said as if it was nothing important.

“But if you really wanted to… you know we could try to figure something out.” Lee Know suggested, making Seungmin’s heart jump. His hyung was too kind.

“Thanks hyung, but I really don’t need it that often.” 

"But repressing your headspace is bad for you... I read up all about it yesterday actually."

"I know... it's just..."

"If the other members knew it would be a bit easier, but I'm not pressuring you to tell them." Lee Know reassured.

"Yeah, I know. And I thank you for that. I just want to take it a bit slowly, I was lucky Chan hyung was understanding and a natural at taking care of me."

“Alright, you can take all the time you want, which is totally fine by the way.” Lee Know said as he closed his curtain again. 

But he kept talking.

“You know, Chan was talking to me about taking care of you, said you were an angel and precious.” Lee Know said behind the curtains, which Seungmin blushed at.

“Uh, yeah, I mean he was great too though. He told me a story about him as a child, and I really enjoyed it.” Seungmin said as he giggled to himself.

“He really enjoyed it too I think. You know Channie hyung is a sucker for us, always taking care of us.” Lee Know said affectionately. 

Oftentimes, they would never have these types of talks. Quiet days in their bedroom were often at a truce for privacy and quietness, so they never approached each other for conversations. But maybe Lee Know was finally coming around and wanting to interact with him more; not just little Seungmin but big Seungmin as well. And Seungmin was all for it.

“Yeah, I remember him being somewhat funny and helping me get my mind off my headache.” Seungmin said.

“Do you remember everything that happened yesterday?” Lee Know asked.

“Yeah, I usually remember everything that happens when I’m regressed.” Seungmin admitted, which suddenly got the older quiet for a few seconds. Was he embarrassed of himself taking care of Seungmin and being so sweet? He knew Lee Know prided himself for being tough and rough, but he really wished his hyung could just embrace his soft side regularly (because he for sure enjoyed it much more). 

“Do you remember calling out for me, as your Appa?” Lee Know asked hesitantly. 

And then it was Seungmin’s turn to get quiet. 

He remembers, as clear as day. His headache had been hurting so much, and he really wanted it to stop. A part of him wanted to be taken care of, although Chan was there, but he really wanted Lee Know there for him, as his little side started to breach into his thoughts. Because Lee Know always made everything better for him, and was great at making him wade the pain away. 

And so he slipped, and he couldn’t help but reference his caregiver as his Appa now. Because he really was his Appa now, and a part of him wanted to list Lee Know as a special nickname as Chan was a caregiver too now. He was his main caregiver now after all.

But it seemed like Lee Know was irked by the informed nickname. Was he uncomfortable? Did he think it was weird to call him something so parent-like? Seungmin thought of himself as selfish, not having discussed anything with the older first before calling him out for it.

“If you’re uncomfortable with it, I can stop calling you that. I just thou-”

“No! No, it’s fine.” Lee Know said as he yanked the curtains aside and looked at the younger. His ears and cheeks were red, his face in regret for worrying the younger. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just… I'm touched. And I like the name…”

“Oh…” Seungmin said as his face burned up even more.

And then Hyunjin and Jisung walked in, probably laughing at a joke of theirs, until they saw the blushing red faces of the two within the room.

“Uh, what did we just walk into.” Jisung said, as he looked between the pair.

“Ya, don’t you know how to knock!” Lee Know scolded as the two both left quickly at their hyung’s warning. 

The door closed and then Lee Know looked back at Seungmin again, “Anyways… I really am touched. And it just meant a lot to me, so I just wanted to tell you that.”

“Aw, thanks hyung.” Seungmin cooed for once, “It’s cause, you’re kind of like my main caregiver now I guess…” Seungmin whispered out the last part.

“Hm?” Lee Know teased. “Can you say it louder, I couldn’t hear that?”

Seungmin just laughed and got out of bed to rush the older into a hug, making Lee Know laugh loudly, embracing the younger back.

“I love you hyung, you’re such a great caregiver.” Seungmin mumbled into his chest, the position all too familiar with them now.

“I love you too, Min-ah.” Lee Know said, just as another pair of members walked in, which was Felix and Jeongin.

“Uh-”

“Oh my god... You guys don’t know how to knock or what!” Lee Know yelled, blushing profusely at getting caught hugging Seungmin. 

But he didn’t back away from the hug this time. Maybe he just hugged the younger just a bit more as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? If you have any criticism or suggestions, make sure to comment down and let me know!
> 
> So Lee Know and Seungmin talk about the nickname and stuff, nothing major although the other members did notice them being touchy and stuff hehe :)
> 
> Like I said, next chapter is probably going to be my longest chapter? So it'll make up for this short break I had here, thanks for reading!


	13. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan was terrible at hiding things; he was lying, wasn’t he?
> 
> “Channie hyung, do you know something I don't?” Jeongin asked. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me anything but I’m now curious if you know anything about it.”
> 
> “I don’t know anything.” Chan brushed off as if it was nothing, his ears turning red. Oh, he was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the somewhat long chapter is out! I didn't post yesterday because I wanted to make sure it was pretty good and take my time to edit it (plus I'm really busy with school now ~_~)
> 
> A lot of things happen in this chapter, and it might focus on some other friendships within the members so I hope you enjoy!

Seungmin’s POV:

As the days went by, Seungmin and Lee Know started to become more clingy and interactive, compared to their cold and quiet relationship they held prior to their bonding experience and new caregiver-little relationship. 

It was something new, and Seungmin was mainly initiating such acts, his little side making him do impulse actions such as hugs, holding hands, laying down together, and more. As the days went by longer with him not fully regressing, he found himself sticking more to Lee Know to feel a bit little and comfortably touchy with the older.

He was never the one for such activities and doings, but now he couldn’t help but sneak a quick hug in the comfort of the older’s chest, or holding hands as they walked along with the other members outside. Skinship was always normal within Stray Kids, but he and Lee Know were rarely seen like this. 

And he assumed it was fine with the older, who never rejected requests and initiations like hugs, and it seemed it enjoyed it too. Or at least to Seungmin, that’s what he thought. But he was still curious, so he asked the older if he was comfortable with the newer interactions they had.

“I mean, I think it’s kind of cute and nice…” Lee Know admitted, his ears blushing a nice shade of red.

“Really?” Seungmin teased. “Well, then I might have to keep being clingy with you.”

“And why is that?” Lee Know said, gaining his confidence back now.

“O-oh, because, it helps me somewhat curb my little side away before I hold it in for too long and slip.” Seungmin admitted, getting a coo from Lee Know. “Hyung, not the cheeks.”

“Ya, what do you mean? I can’t help it when you’re so adorable Min-ah.” Lee Know giggled as he pulled Seungmin’s cheeks in adoration. 

And so, more interactions like spending time in their room together was seen more often than not, and Lee Know was half the time seen within the dorm hugging or being close to Seungmin, even if they weren’t talking to each other at all. Sometimes, in the privacy of being behind Lee Know’s curtains, he would regress, with his pacifier, and cuddle until he fell asleep or felt a bit relieved with repressing his headspace.

And although Seungmin might’ve felt a tad shy about showing such skinship with the older to the other members, he soon became more confident when he saw how Lee Know handled it.

The older completely put aside his pride, for the comfort of the younger, as he could tell he didn’t care about the teasing or being seen hugging Seungmin anymore in front of everyone else.

And Seungmin could tell the other members were irked by the drastic change within their interactions, but were ultimately happy and grew used to them being touchy with each other, knowing they wanted some private time sometime to cuddle or just enjoy each other's quietness.

Seungmin now found himself spending most of his time with the older, not that he was complaining. 

But he definitely didn’t know this would cause a stir of curiosity and jealousy within some of the members.

\--------

Jeongin’s POV:

Jeongin had started to notice how close Lee Know and Seungmin had gotten over the days of their break, and he was pretty sure the other members knew of it as well.

They were seen hugging and cuddling, even if they were just quiet and not doing much, having a domestic and wholesome appearance to the other members. It was new to the maknae, but nothing he wasn’t going to embrace. He was happy for Seungmin, who was one of the younger members who struggled to reach out and be intimate with everyone else except for talking with Hyunjin, so he appreciated Lee Know looking out for his “brother”, even if he was the youngest member. 

Although most of these actions and interactions made him feel… a bit left out. Jeongin was never the one to go out and seek attention, but at the sametime, he felt left out when he tried to spend time with them now.

It was getting harder and harder to talk to the two members and especially Seungmin, who once used to be one of the closet members to him, age wise and relationship wise.

He wasn’t jealous, just a bit bummed out and lonely, as he never really spent a lot of time with the other members unless it was everyone together. Except Chan, who he spent some alone time with on some days, whether for serious talks or just for company.

And so, Jeongin found himself spending more time with the leader when the latter two were busy with each other, whenever he was working in his room by himself or during the day lounging on the couch. And he liked how Lee Know and Seungmin spending more time with each other led him to spend more time with Chan, as he found himself favoring the older hyung more than ever now.

Currently, he was now laying down on the leader’s bed within his bedroom, staring at the ceiling above him, lost in his thoughts.

“Hyung, what do you think about Lee Know and Seungmin hyung?” Jeongin asked the older, who was seated beside him on the desk, probably working on some tracks and editing.

“Mmm,” Chan thought as he looked towards the maknae now, “I think it’s nice they’re getting along so well now. I used to worry they would get into a big fight one day because of their cold relationship, but now it seems to have worked all out, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah, I guess I’m also glad they are closer now.” Jeongin said as he shifted on the bed, not satisfied with the thoughts he had.

“Innie, is anything wrong?” Chan said as he looked to him once again.

“No… well, there's nothing wrong with them, it’s just me I guess… but it’s not that important you should keep working hyung.” Jeongin reassured, pulling out his phone to distract himself for a bit.

“You know you can tell your hyung anything, right?” Chan said, making Jeongin consider spilling everything.

And for once, he gave in. Because he had grown accustomed and super comfortable with Chan now.

“I just feel kind of lonely, and you’ve definitely helped me to not feel alone these days, but I used to spend a lot of time with Seungmin and Lee Know… I just feel left out now that they spend time with each other.” Jeongin admitted. 

“Hmm, I see.” Chan hummed, prompting the younger to proceed talking.

“Just the other day the three of us went out to get more of those mochi donuts, cause they tasted really good. So we went out, got some fresh ones and sat down to eat it before it cooled down.” Jeongin continued. “And as we ate, we talked here and there, but it was silent as always, which I’m fine with, because I prefer silence then having to talk anyways. Because the atmosphere and calmness of the quiet relationship we hold is what helps me feel at peace and stuff I guess? It’s hard to explain, but that’s healing and bonding time to me.”

“Yeah, I totally get what you mean. Sometimes, you just have to sit down and watch a movie with a friend instead of talking, and it becomes bonding somehow still in the end.” Chan commented, making Jeongin nod in agreement.

“Exactly, that’s how I feel about those two, but it was different this time… Lee Know fed a piece to Seungmin and they both giggled, which was to be honest, pretty cute. They were smiling at each other and stuff, and they held hands as they walked around the neighborhood after finishing up. They talked and interacted with me too. But it was like they were in their own bubble, and I was on my own. I just didn’t feel included within the atmosphere anymore.” Jeongin said as he turned to look at the leader now in sadness. “I know it might sound childish and silly, but I really do miss their company I guess? And look at me now, getting roused up because they are better friends now; I should be happy for them and just move on, but is it bad for me to want them back for me too? Isn’t it selfish of me?” 

“No, it is completely fine that you want them In-ah, because it does seem like you just miss them. Not selfish at all, just human. I have to agree that they are spending a lot of time with each other now, and everyone else is feeling a bit distant with them too because of that.” Chan said, sitting up and making his way to sit next to the younger on the bed.

“Well, at least I have you though, hyung.” Jeongin said as he smiled at the older, who only smiled back and snuggled into the younger who tried to escape. But maybe he also gave into the embrace as well.

“Aigoo, my little maknae.” Chan cooed, ruffling the already messy hair of the younger. 

“Their closeness was so spontaneous, which makes me curious what made their relationship change, but I’m glad it’s giving me opportunities to spend more time with you, hyung. And maybe I’ll try to reach out to everyone else besides those two now too… I haven’t spent quality time with Hyunjin in a while, just two on two. Hm…”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Innie.” Chan said as he moved back to work now, having helped the younger feel a tad bit better about his emptiness and emotions.

“But hyung, it really is making me curious on how sudden their intimacy sparked.” Jeongin questioned out loud, making Chan shift uncomfortably within his chair. Maybe he was curious as well, even though Chan was never the nosy type, and he always waited for you to come first (unless it was something major and needed intervention). “Aren’t you also curious, hyung?”

“U-uh, not really,” Chan hesitated, “I think we should just not dig into and let them be, because it’s none of our business.”

“So you do think something happened.” Jeongin pushed.

“Well, I mean… Yes? No? I don’t know, but we really should just be happy that they are finally acting like a married couple and not like divorcees anymore.” Chan commented, nervously laughing, making Jeongin laugh as well.

But his laugh soon died down when he saw how fidgety Chan hyung was, and Chan was terrible at hiding things; he was lying, wasn’t he?

“Channie hyung, do you know something I don't?” Jeongin asked. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me anything but I’m now curious if you know anything about it.”

“I don’t know anything.” Chan brushed off as if it was nothing, his ears turning red. Oh, he was lying. “And if I did, it’s nothing important since they’re happy together, right?”

Which was a correct statement, as whatever happened didn’t matter, as the effects were positive and turned out into a stronger relationship between the two. Right?

Jeongin let the lie slide, but he couldn’t help but wonder….

\--------

Hyunjin’s POV: 

Jisung opened the bag of chips as Felix poured the soda out into three cups, leaving one cup empty, as the 00’s line were having their weekly snack night together, but they were missing a member. 

Seungmin had said he was going to be spending his time in Lee Know’s room, shopping for some things together and just resting. He said he didn’t feel like eating that night either, he said.

Somewhat disappointed, Hyunjin decided to move their iconic snacking location to Jisung’s bedroom, so that Seungmin and Lee Know could have their shared bedroom to themselves.

It was one of those nights again. 

They wouldn’t lock the door, but they’d be on Lee Know’s bed, the curtains drawn around it, concealing anything and everything that happened. They were probably just hugging though, not doing much else. Oh, and they were going shopping too? Hyunjin would’ve joined if it wasn’t for snack night.

Lee Know also had a rule about knocking before coming in, and it was so very weird to Hyunjin. He had never really cared about that kind of stuff, but suddenly now, he was so strict on such regulations just because he’s spending more time with Seungmin? What were they doing that was so precious or had to be hidden?

“Jinnie, you going to have some chips?” Jisung asked, already eating some with Felix.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Hyunjin answered as remembered where he was again.

“I could you hear your brain ticking, what are you thinking so hard about?” Felix asked. 

“Just whatever… you know, like Lee Know and Seungmin.” Hyunjin confessed. The other two hummed in understanding. “I don’t know, they’ve just got so private with us now I guess, it’s like they’re hiding something. Or if they just want some private time too, which I totally respect.”

“Yeah, they’re probably just cuddling and stuff, and maybe they’re hiding because they’re shy?” Felix suggested.

“True, they were blushing like tomatoes the last time we accidentally dropped in on them talking, it was kind of funny.” Jisung giggled, the others suddenly remembering the event as well.

“Oh, me and Jeongin also saw them hugging and Lee Know scolded us for not knocking.” Felix laughed out as well. 

“I mean, they should not be embarrassed or shy or anything, like we would judge?” Hyunjin admitted. “Like literally Lee Know hyung hugs Jisung so much it’s like normal behaviour by now.”

“Well, used to. He doesn’t hug me as much anymore, and we don’t have as much movie nights either.” Jisung said, pouting at the others.

“Aw, you can always ask me to watch movies with you. I know you’re scared of horror.” Felix said. “But don’t worry, I am too.” 

The pair squealed and smiled as they hugged each other, whilst Hyunjin kept on thinking. 

It just didn’t seem so Lee Know or Seungmin like to be shy and to hide behind curtains because of that. For all Hyunjin knew, if anything, Lee Know was fierce and confident, and wasn’t willing to hide because he was shy. 

He had to be hiding because he was hiding something, like a secret. But Hyunjin wasn’t intrusive or pushy, and he wasn’t going to try and lurk around to try and find out what exactly this secret was. He was going to respect it; it was a secret for a reason. 

“The two look so wholesome together though, almost like a cute couple.” Felix joked as Jisung laid down on his legs.

A cute couple… wait-

They were suddenly so touchy and intimate, they liked to hide away from everyone in their room at times to have private time… blushing when they were walked in on. And Jeongin said something about them holding hands.

Which was pretty normal for Stray Kids. But for them two? Not really.

No way, Lee Know and Seungmin together? Well, they could date guys if they wanted to, Hyunjin wouldn't judge on their sexuality, but it wouldn’t be them together. Right? They were like brothers, not partners… and they would’ve told everyone else by now if they really were, but then again, they were idols.

Maybe it was harder to expose such private matters to everyone else. Were they really dating?

“Guys, don’t think I’m crazy,” Hyunjin warned the other two, who looked towards him with a blank expression, “But I think they might be like, a thing.” Hyunjin whispered out the last part.

And then it was quiet for a few seconds.

Until Jisung and Felix both looked at him with confused, thinking expressions.

“No way…” Jisung breathed out.

“If you asked me that a month ago, I would probably scoff and laugh at the absurdity. But it seems kind of possible now…” Felix admitted, face contorted deep in thought.

“Right? They’re hiding and having so much private time, and they suddenly became so touchy with each other.” Hyunjin proceeded. “I’m not saying they definitely are, but it’s a possibility.”

“If they were, I would be happy for them then.” Jisung finally spoke up, nodding. 

“Yeah, but aren’t you just a bit irked that they didn’t tell anyone, if we assumed they were?” Hyunjin asked.

“Jin-ah, sometimes secrets are secrets for a reason. I’m sure whatever they have going on, if they even do have anything or a secret, we should just let it be. It’s not our place to be intruding.” Felix warned, getting a nod of agreement from Jisung as well.

“I know… I just can’t help but wonder.” Hyunjin said. “I guess I also miss Seungmin and Lee Know. I barely get to interact with them now.” 

And then the atmosphere got quiet for a few minutes. The other two silently agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? Make sure to drop any constructive criticism or suggestions in the comments below ^-^
> 
> So, the members are slowly getting suspicious... (also I didn't really put Changbin but it's cause he will be major soon hehe).
> 
> I.N. knows Chan is lying, and Hyunjin is really starting to get curious :D
> 
> Thank you for reading, look forward to the next one!


	14. Growing Confusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, he actually used to hug people back then.” Seungmin joked, as they all knew Lee Know avoided hugs and tensed up during hugs often nowadays.
> 
> “Mhm, but I’m glad you were the next step in helping him be a bit more intimate with us.” Changbin commented.
> 
> “I’m glad too, because he seems to enjoy cuddling and taking care of me now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the next chapter! Also, if you haven't noticed, I guess I'm not doing daily updates anymore...
> 
> School is just really busy for me and it's just more comfortable for me to take two days to write and post, as my plan of writing ahead failed as I got too pushed in and ran out of chapters to post ahead of time ;( 
> 
> Maybe on some lucky days I can post daily, but for now it's probably going to be every other day now, hope you understand!
> 
> So this chapter is somewhat important, but it's mostly filler and some talking, that's all.
> 
> Enjoy!

Changbin’s POV:

Changbin looked at his phone as the taxi drove, looking at the menu of a new Korean barbecue restaurant Seungmin wanted to try out. 

Currently, he was out with Seungmin taking a taxi to eat lunch with the younger, as per Seungmin’s recommendation and Changbin wanting to spend some time with the younger.

Everytime Stray Kids had a break, Changbin made it his goal to independently devote and spend time with each of his family members and friends that he loved. This way, he could bond and cherish them properly, since break allowed for such leisure activities and meetings.

And sure, maybe Stray Kids was with him almost every minute and hour when it wasn’t break, but it was different. They were mostly together, practicing, working, sleeping, exhausted, and stressed. It wasn’t time to rest, and even if they felt happy and thrilled to be performing and showing their fans what they did best at, it wasn’t exactly the most calming and intimate thing to do with his members. They joked around and laughed, but it wasn’t the same when they had enough sleep and time to do things they wanted besides being idols.

And so, he had started from the bottom age wise, having first taken Jeongin to an arcade, as the younger suggested, having a liking towards games. And now it was Seungmin’s turn, and Seungmin usually turned down requests to do what he wanted, as he was quite selfless and indifferent. But Changbin urged him to choose, promising he would pay and oblige to anything, and so Seungmin chose a meat place. 

And Changbin didn’t complain, even if meat could be a bit pricey sometimes, because his members and loved ones deserved it. Where else was he going to spend his money anyways? Himself? Pft.

Each of his members had different qualities, from Jisung being a total goofball to Felix being a sweetheart. And Seungmin, well he was mature, especially mature for being one of the youngest in the group, and he respected him for that. He was always reliable in talking about serious topics and problems, as he was a great listener. Seungmin was probably one of the best people to try and spend a casual day with.

They soon arrived at the location, paying the taxi driver and getting seated down without a wait, as the restaurant was new and undiscovered by many. 

“Alright, so I looked at the menu on the way here, and I think we should order a combination of marinated and unmarinated beef.” Changbin suggested, getting a nod from Seungmin, who was now looking at the menu.

“Sounds good to me, I like variety.” Seungmin said. “And we can get a soupe after we finish the beef, cause it’s a good finisher.”

“Alright, then we should order the preset combo then…” Changbin said looking back at the menu as well now.

“Okay, combo B looks like the closest to what we want.” Seungmin explained.

“Alright, let’s get that then.” Changbin said as he waved his hand up to order. 

A waiter came by, recorded their order, and left, turning the grill on to warm. And then the pair started talking.

“How’s your sister and family? You visited them a few days ago right?” Seungmin asked, starting off with a light topic.

“Yeah, they’re good. My sister and I went hiking and stuff. It was pretty cool. And I hadn’t had house food from my mom in forever, it was nice.” Changbin said, as he sighed in content.

“That sounds lovely. I don’t usually often visit my family during breaks, including friends.” Seungmin admitted. “But at least I’m out here and spending time with you, hyung.”

“Mhm, I haven’t been able to catch up with you really, even though we share our lives together. I could tell you were a bit stressed this time around, but you seem better. Especially after you got close with Lee Know hyung.” Changbin said, making Seungmin blush. “Hey, nothing wrong with getting close to your hyung. Isn’t that what we’re doing now anyways?”

“Oh, yeah. Just… it’s new. But I do like it.” Seungmin quickly quipped.

“Yeah, to be honest, all the other members are curious about what has happened for you guys to get so close. I don’t know if you knew.” Changbin informed him, making Seungmin’s expression full of thought.

“Really?” 

“You’re telling me you haven’t seen the other members sulking because they can’t spend time with their favorite younger member?” Changbin said as he cooed at him, pinching his cheeks, making Seungmin giggle.

“Hyung…” Seungmin brushed him off as he laughed. “But seriously, are they curious? About what? We just got close, that’s all.” 

“Hm, I see. Well, I guess you could just tell them that and they’ll believe you, but, everyone does miss you too a bit… it’s a bit hard to talk to you nowadays since you’re always around Lee Know’s waist, which isn’t bad of course.” Changbin explained furthermore.

“Oh, they miss me... “ Seungmin said as he looked down. “I… I guess I have been spending a lot of time with Lee Know hyung, haven’t I?”

“I think Jeongin really misses you. You know you were always his favorite hyung because you’re closest to his age. You always annoyed and bothered him, but now he has no one that bothers him.” Changbin half joked, as he knew it was all too familiar that Seungmin often bothered Jeongin in a teasing manner.

“And yet, he’s always so bent on trying to push me away whenever I bothered him.” Seungmin laughed, as Changbin laughed along. “But, okay. I guess I can spend some more time with them-”

“Since it’s break,” Changbin finished off. “Lee Know says that so much nowadays, it’s drilled into my brain now.”

“It’s because he really wants us to rest, hyung. He cares in a weird, pesky way.” 

“At least for us. He looks so soft towards you.” Changbin said, making Seungmin blush once again. “You know, to be honest, I used to worry about Lee Know hyung some, because of how cold he became. He used to be so touchy and clingy when we debuted, but he then became the cold, tough Lee Know we know and love today. Which isn’t bad, it’s probably him just maturing and whatever, but I kind of missed that old him, ya know?”

“Yeah, he actually used to hug people back then.” Seungmin joked, as they all knew Lee Know avoided hugs and tensed up during hugs often nowadays.

“Mhm, but I’m glad you were the next step in helping him be a bit more intimate with us.” Changbin commented.

“I’m glad too, because he seems to enjoy cuddling and taking care of me now.”

“Taking care of you? I thought you guys just hugged and stuff.” Changbin questioned, which made Seungmin flinch, as if he said something he shouldn’t ha-

“O-Oh, I mean yeah. He’s just looking out for me and stuff.” Seungmin quickly covered up, making Changbin just a bit suspicious. 

But he didn’t take it as anything important, and the meat soon arrived. They ate and kept talking, and Changbin really did enjoy the time with the younger, and the food was great too.

The meat was so delicious in fact, that Changbin wanted to treat his sister sometime later within his break. So later that night, when he had suddenly remembered to ask Seungmin about the name of the place (as he forgot), he made his way towards his room, where he knew the younger was probably at.

Without bothering to knock, Changbin opened the door to see if Seungmin was there, and realized that no one was there, as he didn’t see anyone. Until he heard someone.

“Baby, do you want this one?” He heard Lee Know ask.

“Mhm.” He heard Seungmin, in an aegyo-like voice? 

He didn’t want to barge into something he shouldn’t have… maybe he should’ve knocked, like Lee Know warned everyone else too. He quickly left the way he came in, hoping he didn’t disturb them. But most importantly, he wished he hadn’t walked into that, because now he was confused as ever…

Jisung had told him about Hyunjin’s suspicion of them being together while they were working at the studio once, but Changbin himself doubted it. They would’ve told the other members by now. Plus, Seungmin at lunch didn’t seem like he was implying anything that would make him seem like they were dating, and Changbin was good at catching clues.

Except for the time Seungmin had hesitated about his statement about Lee Know taking care of him.

He didn’t want to assume, but what else could they have been talking about...

Maybe it was possible that they were dating.

And he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

\--------

Seungmin’s POV: 

Seungmin laid by Lee Know’s side, who was currently on his phone. Probably looking at pictures of cats or something.

It was a casual night, just cuddling, his pacifier in his mouth as he felt the urge to use his comfort object once again. These nights were quite frequent, and Seungmin grew more and more confident in asking Lee Know to help him feel little. 

Although at first, it was from time to time that he ever regressed by himself. But now with Lee Know, as his main caregiver, he was able to comfortably slip whenever he was alone with the older. And he liked that, as he felt more rested and less stressed these days having been giving into his urges to regress.

But at the sametime, the more he regressed, the harder it was to resist the urges, besides the fact that he was just getting more urges in general the more comfortable he got around Lee Know. 

His little side was starting to come out a bit more, and he was really considering repressing his headspace as it was too frequent now that he spent these nights with the older sucking his pacifier or cuddling Lee Know. Even though he would not fully slip half the time, and would just have the pacifier in his mouth for comfort. And it was one of those nights, meaning these adult thoughts haunted his mind, despite having the pacifier in his mouth…

Which meant that the pacifier wasn’t merely enough to satisfy him anymore… he would start wanting more and more time to slip and fully regress sooner or later.

And everyone was avoiding them at these times as well, which was a plus and negative. A plus because he could freely slip and not worry about the pressures of his members disturbing them. A negative, because of what Changbin had informed him of while they had lunch. Everyone felt a bit distant with him, and it was clear that it was because of how he was spending more time with the older.

Worried about this, he decided he should talk to the older about the situation.

“Lee Know hyung, can we talk about something that’s been on my mind?” Seungmin asked, taking his pacifier out of his mouth, which made the older put his phone to the side.

“Sure, you know you can tell me anything.” Lee Know answered. “What’s up?”

“Well, when I had lunch with Changbin hyung earlier today, he told me the members have been feeling a bit distant with us, since it’s harder to spend time with us two being together like this.” Seungmin explained. “And he said something about Jeongin missing me too, which I feel bad about.” 

Jeongin was always going to be one of the closer members to him, besides Hyunjin and now Lee Know. Being close age wise, even if they differed greatly personality wise, they were still great friends, complimenting each other in qualities that worked well together. So he definitely felt bad when he was informed that Jeongin felt left out and alone, as they were often spending time together anyways, both looking out for each other. 

“Oh, is that so?” Lee Know with a confused expression. “I mean, if they are feeling like that, they should come and tell us about it, not behind our backs.” Lee Know was indifferent about it, as he was always a front and center type of person with these types of things, just like Chan. If they felt uncomfortable or had a problem, they were expected to confront them to make sure everyone else was aware and could help, especially if the other person was involved within it. 

“Well, obviously they don’t want to say anything because they’re glad we’re spending more time together.” Seungmin said, sighing in frustration.

“Which I am glad for too, I really do enjoy taking care of you. But, maybe it is true that we do spend a lot of time together, even though that’s not wrong. Do you want to figure out something so the other members can also have time with you?” Lee Know asked. 

“Um…” Seungmin thought. He knew it was wrong to repress his headspace further to spend more time with the members, but at the sametime he just wanted to regress or slip almost everyday at this point. Maybe it would be easy to tell everyone… but that was also a risky move on his part. The members loved him, yes, but his headspace was probably super weir-

“Hey, don’t overthink it, alright? Maybe we could just spend less sessions together, but spend more time? It can be simple.” Lee Know suggested.

“That sounds pretty good, but I’m just scared.” Seungmin mumbled out, fiddling with his hands.

“Scared? About what?” Lee Know carefully urged.

“It’s because… the more I slip and regress the more I want to. It went from once a week or night to almost everyday now. I can feel my headspace breach my mind so often nowadays, I’m scared the more I embrace it the more I’ll crave it.”

“And then it’ll be harder to hide it, right?” Lee Know finished. “Even though you shouldn’t be worrying about these things, because you should just be whoever you want to be.” 

“Yeah, but at the sametime, the more I regress the more time I’ll take from you.” Seungmin started to spiral, “And I’ll be a burden and the members are already hurt that I’m being so distant with them an-”

And then Lee Know hugged him, making Seungmin release the tension within his shoulders he didn’t even realize he was holding in. 

“Shhh, please don’t worry about those things, okay Seungmin-ah?” Lee Know whispered. “You’re not a burden, and the members might feel like that now but you’re working to fix it now, right?” 

Seungmin nodded, feeling his throat tighten up a bit, sensitive to the subject at hand. 

“It’s okay to feel scared, you’ve been hiding this for so long, and only now are you trying to embrace it. And I’m proud of how far you’ve come, especially if you’re giving in to your urges more and more everyday, because that’s a step forward to fixing your internalized fear of your headspace.” Lee Know continued, saying the words that made Seungmin tip over the edge. He was crying now. 

Lee Know was right. For so long, his headspace was something he feared to let anyone else know of, whilst being a coping mechanism for him at the sametime. Because of that it was always a love-hate relationship with his headspace, push and pull with his emotions and accepting the feelings and urges that came with it. 

But now, Lee Know was helping him to feel more comfortable with it, teaching him to embrace it. So he was scared; scared his members would find out, scared that he was liking something he feared. 

Scared that he would grow too attached, past the line of no return, and then something would happen for him to stop regressing. Especially if the break were to be over. 

“I-I just… I’m jus-” Seungmin tried to hiccup out.

“It’s fine, I know what you mean. Just let it all out, okay?” Lee Know said, rubbing circles into Seungmin’s back, who only hugged the older harder. 

After a few minutes, when Seungmin calmed down, Lee Know slipped the pacifier into his mouth, making him feel a bit fuzzy and light. He wanted to slip now, in the comfort of the older. 

“You alright now, pup?” Lee Know tried, which made Seungmin nod and slip fully now. “I’ll talk to Chan about this, so don’t worry alright? I want you to relax and enjoy your headspace.”

Seungmin nodded once again, this time snuggling into his hyungie’s side. He really liked his caregiver, he always made him feel better whenever he doubted or worried about himself.

“How about we order some toys then, I know you don’t have any.” Lee Know asked, which made Seungmin straighten in surprise. 

“Toys?” Seungmin asked in a hopeful tone. His hyungie was right, he didn’t have any toys to play with, and he always wanted some.

“Mhm, since you’re such an angel and I want to spoil you more.” Lee Know cooed, making Seungmin blush as he pulled out his phone again.

He saw the older go onto amazon, filtering through for the kids toys department section. 

Starting off, Seungmin wanted another doggie doll, as although he had Daengmo, he rarely played with it, as it was always associated with his big side, not his little side. He really wanted another puppy to accompany him when he was little.

“Doggie, pwease.” Seungmin asked. 

“Doggie? What kind?”

“Dowl,” Seungmin babbled, talking around his pacifier.

“A doll, baby?” Lee Know asked again, getting a nod from the younger.

“Alright… let’s see here…” Lee Know scrolled through the website. “Baby, do you want this one?”

“Mhm” Seungmin replied happily.

And so they continued to shop for toys, Seungmin feeling a bit better with his worries and headspace.

Maybe he could work enough courage to tell someone else later as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, make sure to comment down below to let me know!
> 
> So Changbin was just going to stay indifferent about their sudden closeness, until he overheard on accident :x
> 
> And Seungmin is now getting worried about what Changbin told him, but he and Lee Know are going to figure something out :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading!


	15. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, I’m also one of the youngest in the group, I have to do things like that too.” Seungmin said.
> 
> “Yeah, but I like being babied, it feels nice being spoiled by the hyungs.” Jeongin said as he watched Seungmin finish cutting the kimchi.
> 
> “Being babied?” Seungmin questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the next chapter is here! I took an extra day to upload since I didn't like this chapter (or at least how I wrote it out), so I had to go back and edit and fix (and I'm still kind of unhappy with it) but I think it's still decent and hopefully enjoyable.
> 
> BIG things happen in this one, hehe :D 
> 
> (Also, Sori in Korean would mean sound or noise, so you'll see how it comes into play within this chapter :3).
> 
> Enjoy!

Chan’s POV:

Chan hummed the rhythm of a track he was working on as he tapped his finger on the desk, bouncing to the beat. 

He was currently at the studio, working on some songs that could potentially end up on their next album. Although it was still a break for Stray Kids, the group collectively were eager to release more songs and content for their fans, starting to get back to working. They had even picked out their title track already, a piece that 3Racha had treasured for some time for the right time.

This also meant 3Racha were going to be working a bit more, to meet deadlines that were a few weeks forward. And so, that was what Chan was doing currently. He always found comfort in working though, as it got his mind and brain active, driving away any bad thoughts or worries that he had, if any. 

It was a passion of his, and his songs were reflective of his emotions and feelings, and he would work on his songs all day if he could without degrading his health at times. He was usually alone unless he planned on working with the two other producers, or even helping another member chase their passion in helping to produce a song themselves.

So he didn’t expect someone to knock at his door on that morning. And he really didn’t expect it to be Lee Know and Seungmin.

“Come in,” he said as he opened the door to see the two holding hands, Seungmin somewhat hiding behind Lee Know while Lee Know guided them both in. “What brings you two here?” Chan asked politely.

“Um so… I came to the office today cause the dance teacher and choreographer wanted to meet up with me to discuss future plans, and then,” Lee Know said as he motioned towards Seungmin, who was blinking innocently, “he slipped some time ago.” 

Oh, so Seungmin was in headspace right now, which explained his shy behaviour. But why would they both come to the office today…

Lee Know cupped his hands around Seungmin’s ears as he leaned closer to Chan to whisper to him, “And I didn’t want him to force himself to be big again, because he hasn’t slipped for a few days because of the plan we discussed.” 

Ah right, the plan they talked about. Chan knew about the arrangement the two had made, which was based around the member’s feeling a bit distant with the two spending so much time together in private. Lee Know and Seungmin decided that Seungmin would regress less occasionally, which meant he would have to endure not regressing a bit more than before, but would be rewarded with more time when he did. This would mean Seungmin was a bit more flexible in spending time with everyone else, especially since they were all getting a bit suspicious anyways.

Lee Know specifically asked Chan for help with this, as they knew they were going to get more busy anyways, so he would need help taking care of the little at times. Chan, of course, agreed to help because he loved little Seungmin and thought he was a sweetheart. So maybe today was going to be one of those days where he helped the pair out.

“So I kind of needed your help today…” Lee Know said as he leaned back and took his hands off Seungmin’s ears, who was oblivious to the conversation, occupying himself to a little puppy doll he was holding. 

“Of course, I’d loved to!” Chan exclaimed, excited to be with the little. 

“Thanks Chan hyung, I know it was such a short notice, and I’m so sorry for that.” Lee Know apologized as he sat Seungmin down on a chair, which he obliged to. 

“It’s fine, I was working but it’s not due until forever so I have lots of time on my hands.” Chan reassured, making Lee Know release sigh in relief.

“Alright, really, thanks. I gotta get going now though,” Lee Know said as he waved bye at Seungmin. “By Min-ah, I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Appa weave?” Seungmin said, his eyes widening and his expression in a pout. Chan almost thought he would cry.

“Yes, sweetie, I have to go do something. But I promise I’ll be back soon, so be nice and respectful to your hyungie okay?” Lee Know said as a goodbye, planting a kiss on Seungmin’s forehead before rushing out.

And just like that Chan was alone with little Seungmin, who was whimpering and holding onto his doll tightly after his caregiver left. And Chan’s comment that he looked like he was going to cry still stood true.

“Hey, Seungminnie, it’s fine. Your Appa will be back soon, so why don’t you spend time with your favorite hyungie for now?” Chan suggested, which made the little look towards him now in a frown, lips trembling.

“Minnie bad?” Seungmin asked, shakily.

“What? No, why would our baby be bad, you didn’t do anything bad.” Chan quickly comforted him, scooting closer to him to pat his hair.

“Then why Appa sowwy fo’ ‘yungie watching me?” Seungmin asked. “Why Appa weave?” 

“No, no, he said sorry for telling me on such a short notice, but he really shouldn’t have. It’s really nothing. And he’s not saying sorry because you’re a burden or anything, and he didn’t leave you because you’re bad, he’s just a bit busy today.” Chan reaffirmed, which made Seungmin calm down somewhat.

“Minnie no bur’en?”

“No, you’re such a precious angel and such a sweetheart, how could you ever be a burden?” Chan cooed as he tickled his neck with a finger, making the little giggle and hide his face behind the new doll Chan had never seen before. “What’s this new friend we have over here though, hm?”

“Sori!” Seungmin giggled out, smiling towards the older in glee now. 

“Sori? That’s an interesting name, how did you come to name it like that?”

“Becau’e, becau’e, Appa’s cat name is Dori, and Sori make sound when pwess,” Seungmin explained as he pressed the paw of the puppy, which made a quite bark sound.

“Aww, that’s cute,” Chan cooed once again, “But not as cute as you!” He tickled Seungmin once again, getting a bunch of giggles in response.

“Unckie, stwop!” Seungmin breathed out in laughter, which made Chan stop and freeze for a moment.

Did he just call him Unckie? Like Uncle?

“Unckie? Like Uncle?” Chan asked, his mouth open in shock.

And then he saw Seungmin’s bright smile disappear into a worried expression.

“Hyungie no wikey?” Seungmin asked apprehensively, as if he regretted saying it.

“No, no, I love it!” Chan smiled out as he hugged the younger. “Uncle Channie... Uncle Channie loves it.” 

“Uncle Channie!” Seungmin babbled out in response as well. 

\--------

Jeongin’s POV:

“Hyung, it’s been forever since we’ve hung out just the two of us.” Jeongin said.

“Yeah, it really has been a long time.” Seungmin replied, sitting across from him. They were at a small, family run korean restaurant near their dorm, as they had decided to have lunch together while everyone else did their own thing. Jeongin had asked the older about it, wanting to talk and hang out with his favorite hyung.

Seungmin had accepted his invitation, and so they set out to find somewhere to eat, which is the restaurant they chose and were seated at. 

Seungmin was always going to have a special place in his heart, as he was someone he would always look up to. Sure, he looked up to everyone else as well, but Seungmin was always a role model that Jeongin wanted to be like. Seungmin’s vocals were outworldly, he was extremely mature and wise for his age, and he was always going to be an older brother he can count on.

Afterall, Seungmin was the one credited for keeping Jeongin fed when they debuted, as he used to keep himself on a strict diet, until Seungmin dragged him around and convinced him to eat. He would be grateful for such acts of kindness, among many others. So it was only natural that he missed the older’s company, and one on one interactions, as they got along perfectly, even if there was teasing involved.

“So, how have you been?” Seungmin asked him, starting the conversation as always.

“Mmm, pretty well.” Jeongin said.

“Really, I heard from someone else that you missed me, is that right?” Seungmin teased, smiling at the younger who’s mouth dropped a bit at the revelation. Who had exposed him…

“Uh- I mean, I guess.” Jeongin said. “If we’re going to be honest, I kind of did though. You know I have no one else who can really relate to me…”

“Hey, it’s fine. That makes me feel like, I’m kind of important.” Seungmin admitted.

Jeongin just rolled his eyes at the sentiment, making Seungmin giggle. It was his way of saying “of course you’re important.”

“Well, while you were enjoying your time with Lee Know hyung I was spending a lot of time with Chan hyung, and I got pretty close to him, which is nice.” Jeongin commented, getting a nod from Seungmin.

“Chan hyung is cool, he’s always going to be a great friend you’ll always want around.” Seungmin agreed. “Sometimes, he’s almost paternal with how much he cares about us.”

“Yeah, that’s all the members though. At least being great friends and everything.” Jeongin said.

“Wow, Innie is maturing or what?” Seungmin said, making Jeongin scoff.

“What do you mean? I’m all grown up now…” Jeongin pouted out. He reached for the scissors on the table and attempted to cut the kimchi that was served on their table. He struggled.

Seungmin took the scissors, easily cutting the kimchi unlike Jeongin, laughing to himself. 

“All grown up, eh?” Seungmin teased once again.

“It’s because you’re always cutting it, I never learn.” Jeongin complained.

“That’s because that’s what hyungs are supposed to do.” Seungmin boasted.

“And yet, when it’s turn to take out the trash it’s the maknae’s turn…” Jeongin retorted back, making Seungmin laugh again.

“Hey, I’m also one of the youngest in the group, I have to do things like that too.” Seungmin said.

“Yeah, but I like being babied, it feels nice being spoiled by the hyungs.” Jeongin said as he watched Seungmin finish cutting the kimchi.

“Being babied?” Seungmin questioned.

“Well, I won’t admit it to anyone, so you better not tell anyone else, but I really do like it when the hyungs hug and adore me, and go out of their way to do things for me just because I’m the maknae.” Jeongin admitted. 

“I guess that’s nice.” Seungmin agreed.

“But you don’t like it, always so stubborn and acting older than your actual age.” 

“Well, I mean…” Seungmin mumbled out. “Nevermind.”

Unless…

“Unless you do!” Jeongin giggled out. 

“I- I don’t, I don’t know what you mean.” Seungmin said as he blushed. 

“Hey, it’s fine. You know you can tell me anything, and admitting to something like that is totally fine, cause I’m all for it as well anyways.” Jeongin brushed off.

The food they ordered soon arrived, and then the pair got silent. Jeongin enjoyed silent meals and such with Seungmin, as it was calming and peaceful. But when he was scarfing his soup and rice down while Seungmin slowly ate his food, who usually ate fast, Jeongin realized the older was acting a bit weird right after their talk. Was it something he said? He wasn’t really bothered that Jeongin found out he liked being adored by the hyungs… right? 

Seungmin looked lost in thought, and Jeongin was about to say something until Seungmin spoke first.

“Can I really tell you anything?” Seungmin asked apprehensively, looking down at his food.

The atmosphere suddenly got serious, as Jeongin knew Seungmin had been thinking a long time to ask him that.

“Of course, like I would judge you for anything.” Jeongin reassured. “I’m good at keeping secrets too, but only tell me if you want to.”

And then Seungmin looked up at him in a deep thought, eyes blinking and his lip being bit.

“I…” Seungmin looked around seeing that the restaurant was quite empty. “Okay, you promise to not tell anyone or judge me, okay? I trust you.” Seungmin said seriously, looking at Jeongin with a nervous expression.

“Alright, I promise.” Jeongin affirmed.

“Okay, so just listen to everything I have to say, and then you can ask questions,” Seungmin was now almost whispering so no one could eavesdrop. “So the reason I’ve been spending so much time with Lee Know hyung is because…”

And Jeongin figured out that day about how his hyung could actually be younger than him at times.

\--------

Lee Know’s POV: 

“So when were you going to tell me you got an Uncle?” Lee Know teased as he lay down next to Seungmin, who was sitting at his feet. He already knew he was blushing at the statement though.

“Chan told you, didn’t he.” Seungmin mumbled out in embarrassment. They had just gotten onto Lee Know’s bed, just for some rest and maybe a pacifier session later.

“He just texted me about how he’s still so happy that he’s an Uncle now.” Lee Know laughed out. “I’m glad you trust him enough to call him that though, it was a nice of you too.”

“Well, little me really likes Chan I guess. Who wouldn’t like Chan hyung to be honest.” Seungmin commented, which Lee Know hummed in agreement. “And I had something else to tell you actually.” Seungmin said, nervously blinking at the older.

“Hm?” Lee Know encouraged him to tell him.

“So, you know how I went out with Jeongin for lunch earlier today…” Seungmin said. “So we were talking about somethings, and then it got to a point where we got kind of deep and serious? I don’t know, but he admitted he liked being adored by the hyungs, which by the way you’re not supposed to know of, but I also agreed with him. And he didn’t judge me, and told me that I could tell him anything.”

And Lee Know knew where this was already going, smiling in glee and in happiness.

“You told him?” Lee Know asked in excitement.

“Yeah, I did. I just felt like it was right to tell Jeongin, since he does relate to me the most and I don’t regret it, although he does have many questions.” Seungmin said as he also smiled. “He’ll probably ask you about it.”

“I’m so proud of you Seungmin-ah! For once, someone found out about your headspace because you chose to tell them, not because they stumbled into it. And I’m so glad you’re getting comfortable to start telling people.” Lee Know praised him, making Seungmin shift uncomfortably at the praise. “And he can ask me all the questions he wants.”

“Yeah, I just felt like if he missed me because we were spending so much time together and my headspace was what was in the way of our friendship… then maybe I can open up so we can move forward together.” Seungmin said, making Lee Know feel pride at how mature and brave he was in telling Jeongin.

“Wait, he’s completely fine with it, right?” Lee Know asked the most important question.

“Mhm, he said if Chan and you are fine and help with it, it must not be bad and not weird at all then.” Seungmin smiled out.

“Well, I think all the other members would think the same as well, but you can take your time. Although some of them might get hurt you told them later than everyone else.” Lee Know commented.

“True, but I do want to take it slow. I’ll have to introduce my little side to everyone one by one, won’t I?” Seungmin asked.

“It’s all up to you, you can go slow if you want. It’s your secret and your headspace, if anyone does get mad they were told later, they’re wrong because it takes courage from you to come out to them.” Lee Know reassured.

“I guess so… but thanks hyung, for encouraging me before to tell the members. Because I really do feel a bit better about myself after I told Jeongin, and although he hasn’t said anything about being a caregiver or anything, I’m sure little me is also ecstatic he got another hyungie.” 

“No problem, Min-ah.” Lee Know said as he looked at the younger with a loving expression. “Now to tell your Uncle about this great news.” Lee Know teased the nickname. 

“Hyung!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or criticism, make sure to comment and let me know!
> 
> So Chan is Uncle now UwU as he should be, and Jeongin knows!
> 
> Seungmin was brave and trusted Jeongin enough to tell him then and there, especially since they were around that kind of topic. 
> 
> And for once, he told someone instead of them finding out in accident :')
> 
> Next chapter will be juicy too, more Innie and someone else hehe.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	16. Jeongin Hyungie (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Know quickly made his way to Seungmin’s side, embracing him in a quick hug, rubbing circles into the younger’s back, shushing him kindly.
> 
> “Shh, shh, it’s okay.” Lee Know comforted in a gentle voice that Jeongin never thought he could achieve. “Nothing to be scared of, he’s here to play, okay baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Jeongin finally meets little Seungmin in this chapter!
> 
> Nothing much to explain here, except that this is a part 1 and that part 2 will be continued in the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jeongin’s POV:

Jeongin laid down on Chan’s bed as the older sat next to him, looking at his phone. Probably scrolling through social media to see what kind of new memes Stays had made now.

After Seungmin had told him about his supposed coping mechanism at lunch yesterday, he had felt a bit off after that. He had told his hyung he was fine with it, and that he would support him. Now, that wasn’t a lie, he was going to support him and all that, but he wasn’t completely fine with it…?

“Jeongin-ah, I know you’re thinking about Seungmin, aren’t ya?” Chan finally spoke up, staring at the maknae with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Jeongin asked.

“I could see you were uncomfortable all morning, so I decided to hang around you and see how you were, and obviously, I was right.” Chan explained, making Jeongin sit up next to him.

“Well, I mean, when he told me about it yesterday, I told him I was completely fine with it and that I would support it.” Jeongin started off.

“Right, which Lee Know told me about.” Chan said.

“Yeah, but to be honest… I know it’s a coping mechanism and it seems like it won’t hurt anyone or would be bad, and yet, am I a bad person to think it’s just a bit weird?” Jeongin carefully worded out.

“Let’s try not to say it’s weird, it’s just new.” Chan lightly corrected him, making him nod.

“New. It’s just really new to me, yeah.” Jeongin tried out, silently thanking the leader for his positive change in connotation, as he really didn’t know how to think about this without being the bad person here for thinking in such a fashion. “He told me about what he does, and how Lee Know and you are caregivers, right?” Chan nodded yes. “But, I just see him as a mature and older figure, I could never imagine him acting like a child, it just doesn’t sit right with me.”

“Jeongin, he’s not acting like a child, he is essentially a child. It’s called a headspace for a reason. He will cry here and there, he’ll be sensitive, he’ll talk with a limited speech pattern, and everything else, because his mind is of a child in that state.” Chan explained. “And yes, he may be mature and be an older figure towards you, so it might be a bit uncomfortable for you, but you’ll get used to it. You’ll love him, I know it.” 

“Have you interacted with… him?” Jeongin asked carefully.

“Mhm, and he’s such a sweetheart and cutie, he even calls me Uncle Channie.” Chan giggled out, making Jeongin smile at that thought. His hyung, calling Chan an Uncle. It did sound a bit cute, but at the sametime, he still couldn’t really think of himself being called a hyung…

Jeongin then stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking his next words out.

“Do you think… he would like me?” Jeongin mumbled out.

“Yes, he would love another hyung to take care of him.” Chan said confidently. “If you want to, that is. Remember that this relationship is consensual on both sides, you don’t have to be a caregiver. I just ask that you support him and assimilate yourself to get comfortable with it. He really needs this, Jeongin-ah.” 

“I know, and that’s why I’m trying my best to be okay with it. I might need to actually see how he is when he is little, is that the term?” 

“Yes, he’s a little. And it’s called when he regresses.” Chan further explained.

“Right, when he regresses.” Jeongin explained. “I hope he understands, and doesn’t take it as me thinking he’s weird. It’s just new.” Jeongin smiled at Chan, thanking him for helping him sort out his thoughts.

And if Chan really was right, which he usually always was, then little Seungmin would be cute and super sweet. And Jeongin would like to think he was great with kids, so maybe it wouldn’t be so hard after all? 

Seungmin was always going to be his hyung that he looked up to and admired, but now he knew a new side of him. A part of him he had hid from the younger for who knows how long. But whatever the past, it was a part of him that he could obviously not repress or just get rid of, seeing how Lee Know and Chan had to take care of him from time to time. 

And if Seungmin was kind and willing enough to take care of Jeongin as he grew up within his adolescent years while he himself was growing as well, then maybe Jeongin could return the favor now. Maybe, he could take care of Seungmin as well.

“Alright, I think I want to try to help, although I can’t promise anything yet.” Jeongin said. “And maybe you hyungs could help me too.”

“And that’s perfectly fine. And yes, we could help you to get to know him and how to take care of him.” Chan reassured. “I’m glad Seungmin was brave enough to trust you, but it’s also brave of you to step up as well to try and get to know him a bit more.” He praised.

“If he trusted me to help him and to support him, then isn’t this the right thing to do?” Jeongin claimed. “But why hasn’t he told everyone else?”

“Although the other members would probably support him as well, even with a few inconsistencies here and there, Lee Know told me Seungmin wants to take this all slow. Remember, before he was all alone, and only now is he starting to tell us about this. We have to be there for him, but also take his pace of things. So even if it’s a bit wrong that we keep this a secret from everyone else, it’s not our secret and it seems best to take this coming out one by one, unless Seungmin says otherwise.” 

“I see… that makes him trusting me just a bit more touching.” Jeongin warmly said.

“Mhm, and I’m excited to see him opening up a bit more, it’d be really sweet to see everyone helping and taking care of him. When everyone eventually knows, he would be able to freely regress all he wants in the dorm and finally stop repressing something he should embrace.” Chan said hopefully. “But until then, we keep quiet, alright?” 

“Of course, keep quiet.” Jeongin agreed. “When do I get to meet him though?”

“Soon, soon… I’ll try to figure something out. Seungmin needs to regress fully soon anyways as well.”

And suddenly, all this talking had gotten him somewhat excited to meet the little.

…

The day finally came, it was a few days after he had found out about Seungmin’s headspace, and now it was going to be his first time seeing him fully regressed. 

They couldn’t really force anything to make the members leave the house, but Chan knew a way to find out their personal schedules to arrange something. Hyunjin had been wanting to write and produce his own song for sometime, and wanted the help of 3Racha. 

This in itself was a great idea, as Chan always wanted the members to express their artistic viewpoint and their emotions to make songs more personal than ever, so he had supported this in every way he could. So when he found out Hyunjin was going to go to the studio with Jisung to work on the project on this very day, he knew this was the best opportunity to plan something. 

He had told Lee Know and Seungmin about it, and Chan had even found a way to make Changbin go along with them, to “watch over them and help them just in case,” which Changbin gladly agreed to supervise them (even though they trusted Jisung fully). 

The problem was that Felix was the only one who had no plans that day, and Jeongin knew Chan wanted to spend time with little Seungmin, but he was also willing to sacrifice his opportunity so Jeongin could interact with him. Chan had decided to go try more desserts with Felix, but in another district within their neighborhood, and this was the plan to get everyone who didn’t know about Seungmin’s headspace out of the dorm.

And as the day drew nearer, Jeongin started feeling a bit nervous. What if he messed up? What if he was rejected by the little and he lost his chance at this? He was afraid of being weirded out or feeling too uncomfortable with the little at first, that he never considered to think of how Seungmin would feel about him as well. He wishes that they would be able to get along well, because Seungmin was his member, his brother. He wanted to be there for him if he really needed this, even if it was a bit uncomfortable for him at first.

The day started off with breakfast as a group, Lee Know having made some very delicious pancakes, which Jeongin wondered when he ever had the time to learn to make those. 

And then the morning moved slowly, with Jeongin trying his best to hide his anticipation of what was to come after lunch, which was meeting little Seungmin. 

After lunch, which was delivered chicken, Changbin, Jisung, and Hyunjin left for the studio, telling the others that they would probably stay past dinner, ordering takeout at the studio. 

Chan and Felix soon headed out as well, with Chan silently wishing Jeongin goodluck right before he left, helping to reassure Jeongin, whose nerves at this point were going crazy.

And if Jeongin was this nervous, he wondered how nervous Seungmin would be.

So when Lee Know, Seungmin, and Jeongin were the only ones left in the dorm now, an awkward, silent atmosphere filled the living room they all sat in.

“Um, so…” Jeongin started.

“Seungmin and I will go into our room, since I know Seungmin wants to slip first and then work himself up to meet you.” Lee Know filled in, leading Jeongin through this process.

“Alright, I’ll just be waiting outside here then.” Jeongin replied.

Seungmin left without saying a word, with Lee Know in tow. And then Jeongin waited on the couch, silently, thinking of how this would exactly go down. And time moved by so slowly; the minutes on the clock felt like hours, the hand moving tick by tick making Jeongin’s skin itch in agitation. He was nervous for sure, so very nervous.

And then Lee Know called for him, peeking out through the living room corner to call him over to his room. 

“Jeongin-ah, we’re ready.” Lee Know said, making Jeongin spurt up and rush to his side, becoming impatient now.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Jeongin braced himself, whispering to himself as he opened the door to the room that Seungmin was in. 

Jeongin walked in to see his hyung - or the boy, now - on the floor, in a cute dog printed onesie, the little looking up at him with curious, sparkly eyes, with a paw print pacifier slowly moving on his lips. 

Jeongin would’ve cooed if it wasn’t for his heart beating out of his chest.

Seungmin was not only sitting on the floor in his onesie, but was also coloring on a piece of paper, and a little puppy doll was also hidden within his side he noticed. So, he sat down carefully across from the boy, trying to calm himself down before he talked to the boy. 

He decided to be brave, and to take the first step. 

“Hey, Seungmin-ah.” Jeongin tried, as Chan suggested, to call him informally even if he was used to using honorifics with the older before, as Seungmin was now younger than usually, like three or four years old. “My name is Jeongin, it’s nice to meet you.” He kindly said, holding a hand out, which he regretted instantly, as it made the boy flinch in fear.

And his eyes fill with tears.

Lee Know quickly made his way to Seungmin’s side, embracing him in a quick hug, rubbing circles into the younger’s back, shushing him kindly. Jeongin felt his anxiety spike and his heart drop in guilt and fear... had he scared or hurt the little already?

“Shh, shh, it’s okay.” Lee Know comforted in a gentle voice that Jeongin never thought he could achieve. “Nothing to be scared of, he’s here to play, okay baby?”

Baby, so Seungmin had a nickname called baby. He kept that as a mental note, whilst also smiling at the little who was curiously blinking at him in the comfort of Lee Know’s chest now. 

It was quiet for a few beats, until Seungmin finally said his first words to Jeongin in the cutest voice ever, “Hyungie?” He asked Lee Know quietly, which Jeongin barely heard.

“Yes, he’s a hyungie. He wants to get to know you so he can play and take care of you, just like Uncle Channie.” Lee Know said, making Seungmin’s eyes grow wider.

“That’s right baby,” Jeongin tried the term, which caught Seungmin’s attention, hopefully in a good way. Lee Know approved, smiling and slightly nodding at his attempts to appeal to the boy. “Hyungie is here to play with you, Uncle Channie said you’re really fun to play with.” 

And maybe it was a bit… new saying all these nicknames and pet names, but he was glad he had taken the initiative to try them out, as soon enough, it proved effective in making the little open up to him. 

“Pway wit’ me?” Seungmin asked towards him now.

“Mhm, play with you.” Jeongin confirmed. “Do you know hyungie though?” 

“Siwwy ‘yungie… oh’ cou’se I knyow ‘yungie… Innie ‘yungie…” Seungmin babbled out. So he did know who Jeongin was, but was just scared of him at first that’s all. 

“Ah, of course.” Jeongin quickly agreed. “Silly hyungie, of course Minnie knows who I am.” 

“Well, my precious pup was coloring before you came, would you like it if he joined you, pup?” Lee Know asked Seungmin.

Pup, pup was also another a pet name Seungmin was called.

Seungmin nodded at the older, slipping out of the embrace now and scooting back towards his paper now, his eyes no longer showing dangerous signs of dropping tears. He wasn’t smiling, but he wasn’t frowning or scared either now.

He motioned for Jeongin to scoot closer as well, and then dropped a few markers in front of him, alongside a piece of paper.

“Fo’ ‘yungie…” Seungmin mumbled out, before shying again towards Lee Know.

And Jeongin’s heart almost shattered at how considerate the little was, and at how cute he was as well. Chan was right; he was a sweetheart and cutie.

“Aww, thank you Min-ah,” Jeongin cooed. “You’re so nice.” 

“Min good boy,” Seungmin said around his pacifier. “Right Appa?” 

Appa, Seungmin called Lee Know Appa- oh my god that was adorable. They were that close, were they?

“Yes, my baby is a good boy.” Lee Know said, before standing up now. “I’m going to go get some snacks for us, alright baby? Keep being nice and play with Jeongin hyungie, I’ll be right back.” Seungmin whimpered at the loss of touch, before waving by to his Appa.

Lee Know winked at Jeongin before leaving the room, which Jeongin realized was a notion for him to try and interact with Seungmin without Lee Know there. This was his chance to bond with the boy now in private.

And so, he nervously picked up the markers, but first looked at Seungmin’s drawing of what looked like a dog. 

“Pup, what are you drawing there?” Jeongin tried out the other endearing pet name.

Seungmin responded positively, smiling at him. “Sori, Sori!”

“Sori? What’s that?” Jeongin asked.

“No’ what, doggie!” Seungmin exclaimed as he showed his dog doll, pressing his paw to make it bark, pouting with the cutest expression. 

And to say Jeongin didn’t fall hard for the boy at this moment was going to be a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or criticism, make sure to let me know in the comments below :D
> 
> So Jeongin was super nervous and stuff about meeting the little, but now he's fallen for the boy XD
> 
> They'll have more interactions in the next chapter for sure, so make sure to look forward to that.
> 
> Thank you for reading, we got +4000 hits! That's insane, as this is my first fic ever :') 
> 
> Love y'all for reading, really!


	17. Jeongin Hyungie (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby, what’s wrong?” Lee Know asked. “Did you get hurt, or something?”
> 
> Seungmin peered at his main caregiver, with tears threatening to fall now.
> 
> “Is something wrong?” Jeongin now asked, worried as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm so here's the next chapter! This one has some Jeongin interactions, but it's also some Lee Know :x
> 
> I'm actually going to have a Part 3 to this day since I want to add just a bit more for Jeongin specifically so make sure to look out for that, as I will probs post it sooner than usual since I was late with this update (I am so busy I am so sorry ;((( )
> 
> But yes, I hope you enjoy!

Lee Know’s POV:

When Lee Know stepped back into the room with a platter of sweet cookies on a platter, he didn’t expect the pair to be coloring on the same piece of paper together. 

And as he silently handed Seungmin and Jeongin each a cookie, getting a cute babbled, “T’ank you Appa'' and “Thanks hyung,” he made sure to pull out Seungmin’s pacifier before he consumed anything.

He sat on the floor on the side, smiling, and watching the two draw a portrait of some sorts. Although sure, there were some moments of awkward silence, it soon shifted into a more comfortable atmosphere. Jeongin was coloring opposite of Seungmin, so it was more difficult for him to draw correctly, but it seemed as so the little enjoyed the collaborative experience. 

And even if Jeongin was struggling, it must’ve impressed the little, who sooned asked in awe, “Hyungie dwaw?” This made Lee Know stifle a laugh within himself, as Jeongin’s drawings were not that impressive or different in comparison to Seungmin’s.

“Mhm, those are mine. But yours look wonderful.” Jeongin replied 

“But ‘yungie wook good too… teac’ me?” Seungmin asked with wide eyes.

“Of course, I can teach you how.” Jeongin cooed, scooting aside Seungmin now, and hesitantly reaching out for Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin obliged without any hesitation himself though, eager to learn how to draw the simple stick figures correctly and proportionally, unlike his own drawings. 

Jeongin held the little’s hand gently, guiding the pink crayon across the sheet, drawing a decent stick figure with Seungmin’s hand. 

“So you start at the top…” Jeongin explained, while Lee Know watched on the sideline.

He was so glad Jeongin had been supportive and willing to interact with Seungmin. Sure, if anyone was uncomfortable or didn’t want to be around when Seungmin regressed, it was understandable and he wouldn’t want to force anyone. But that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate anyone who wanted to help him take care of the little, as the more the merrier; having more caregivers would ultimately boost Seungmin’s confidence and comfortability with his headspace, especially if the people who were around him were the people he loved and were closest to. 

Jeongin was also being cautionary and careful with the little, and seemed to be great with kids. Maybe it was because he had a little brother himself. 

“Appa, wook!” Seungmin exclaimed, holding up a drawn picture towards him. It showed several pink stick figures, all with happy faces and variety of hair lengths.

“Wow, my pup is an artist hm?” Lee Know praised, taking the paper and examining it a bit more so Seungmin could feel appreciated.

“Hyungie hwelp, Innie ‘yungie a’tis’ “ Seungmin excitedly said, bouncing in his onesie as Jeongin laughed.

“Awww, thanks Min-ah, I’m not that good at drawing though.” Jeongin admitted. “But you have a bright path in your artist career, with your talent of yours.” 

Seungmin blushed at the praise, giggling into his sleeve as he crawled his way to Lee Know now. “Ahh, Appa.” Seungmin said as he opened his mouth wide, which Lee Know responded with slipping a cookie bit into his mouth. Seungmin made happy noises as he munched down, snuggling into his side, making Lee Know himself feel giddy and laugh. 

“Baby loves sweet things doesn’t he?” Lee Know asked.

“Sweet t’ings! Likey likey.” Seungmin squealed as he prompted for more. And then, he stopped to turn towards Jeongin. He quickly got a cookie himself and then motioned it towards the maknae, eyes pleading and mouth in a pout. “Hyungie eat.” 

“Thank you pup,” Jeongin smiled as he opened his mouth to accept the cookie, making content noises at the cookie he was fed. “You are very nice Seungmin, you know that?” Jeongin said as he now got used to not using honorifics towards the little now. 

“Shawing is… uh… cawing!” Seungmin claimed as he stood up to lead Jeongin to somewhere else. Lee Know watched as Seungmin pulled the maknae to his drawer, only to pull out the dog printed socks he used to wear when he regressed by himself. He handed them to Jeongin now. 

And maybe it was wrong of Lee Know to assume Jeongin would be uncomfortable, but when Seungmin prompted him to wear the socks himself (probably to be matching with his onesie), Jeongin obliged without complaining or any hesitation, pleasing Seungmin’s gesture.

“You kept the socks I gave you?” Jeongin asked, which made Lee Know remember that Jeongin had gifted those socks to Seungmin. 

“Puppy likey… like me.” Seungmin said as he ran into Jeongin now, hugging the boy who was donning the regression socks. 

“Well, you should be glad… I love puppies!” Jeongin exclaimed as he hugged the little back, making him squeal in delight.

And although Lee Know felt a bit jealous that he wasn’t spending as much precious time with his baby, he was also glad to see that Seungmin was finally starting to feel a bit more comfortable with others. 

After their drawing and bonding session, Seungmin wanted to watch a movie, so they all made their way out towards the living room onto the couch. They got comfortable sitting all together, Seungmin picking out the Disney movie, Tangled, to watch. 

Lee Know soon learned he liked the movie due to the sweet vocals and incantations Rapunzel sang within the movie, taking a note that maybe Seungmin would like lullabies…

And if Lee Know was worried about losing time with his little, he soon had his call to action when he heard Seungmin whimper and shake in the middle of the movie, and look towards the ground almost as if in shame. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Lee Know asked. “Did you get hurt, or something?”

Seungmin peered at his main caregiver, with tears threatening to fall now.

“Is something wrong?” Jeongin now asked, worried as well. 

“Appa… I- I hab…” Seungmin whimpered out. “Sowwy…” He apologized as he scooted aside, to reveal a wet splotch on the couch now. Lee Know looked towards Seungmin’s onesie as well, which was also wet, and he realized: his baby had an accident.

“Seungmin…” Jeongin gasped as his eyes widened towards Lee Know in panic, not knowing what to do. 

And then Seungmin started bawling, making Jeongin wince in sympathy and Lee Know rushing to comfort the little.

“Hey, hey it’s fine.” Lee Know reassured. “You had a little accident, it’s not a big deal. We can get it cleaned up, alright?”

Lee Know should’ve noticed that something was up, as Seungmin had been squirming throughout the latter portion of the movie, which Lee Know took as excitement, not for holding in his urine.

“Appa should’ve known, but why didn’t you go?” Lee Know questioned, making Seungmin sniffle as he looked towards his caregiver in fear. 

“Minnie can’t go on own… afai’d to ask Appa or ‘yungie…” Seungmin mumbled. “Watching movie…” 

And now, Lee Know realized that he had never dealt with Seungmin having to use the restroom when he was regressed, meaning he wasn’t informed on how the situation was. This was their first time discussing it. And obviously, he now figured out that Seungmin could not use the restroom by himself when he was regressed, and he needed help. Lee Know should’ve known since he needed help eating as well.

“You should’ve asked baby, don’t be afraid.” Lee Know said. “We can always pause the movie, but we can’t pause your urge to go to the restroom or else you’ll have accidents.” 

And then Seungmin started to cry more, bawling out, “Appa mad?” 

“No, no! Appa isn’t mad, just telling you what to do next time when you have to go, so this doesn’t happen again.” Lee Know quickly fixed. “And that goes for asking your hyungies too, alright? Don’t feel afraid to ask, we’re here to help you pup.”

“Yes, Min-ah, in the future make sure to tell one of us or even Uncle Channie about your bathroom needs, since you need help with it.” Jeongin added as well, which made Lee Know show an appreciative smile towards him. 

“We learned now, right?” Lee Know asked, getting a nod in response from the little who was somewhat calmed down now. “Okay, Jeongin can you wash the couch with disinfectant wipes and paper towels?”

“Yeah, sure hyung.” Jeongin said as he paused the movie now to get up and retrieve the cleaning supplies.

“And I’m going to go change Seungmin and wash him up.” Lee Know said as he helped the little off the couch now, leading him towards the bathroom, leaving Jeongin to clean up the mess.

Lee Know was realizing a lot of things this day, as he now realized he had never washed or bathed Seungmin before either, although he had read about it on countless websites before. About bath time, and potty time. It wouldn’t be too hard, right? Seungmin was an angel and would listen to what he instructed him to do, and all the members were always comfortable with each other in terms of nudity.

**Author’s note: Korean’s are usually fine with nudity within the same gender amongst close friends or even random people, explaining why they have public saunas and bathing areas in Korean society; so this familiarity would be normal among the members I assume as well** 

But even then, he asked Seungmin first if it was fine with him.

“Minnie, is it fine if I help to bathe you?” Lee Know asked gently as he closed the bathroom door behind them to give them a bit of privacy.

“Mhm… feel icky and wet… wan’ cwean,” Seungmin whimpered out as he squirmed in his onesie.

So he first undressed Seungmin from his soiled clothing, wrapping him in a towel and seating him down on the closed toilet seat. The little did as he was told, and watched Lee Know as he turned on the warm water for the bath he was setting.

They didn’t really have any bubble bath solutions, so he opted to just help the younger into the warm water and to help to wash him. He would figure out about bath toys and other things later, but for today, he was just going to see how washing someone else up was like.

And he shouldn’t have worried at all: as per usual Seungmin was an angel and did not squirm or protest the shampoo in his hair. He let Lee Know bathe him as he stood up to be lathered in body wash, looking at his caregiver with the biggest, doe eyes ever that Lee Know adored. 

It was quite silent in the bathroom, except the splashes of water, but it was intimate and peaceful and calming. It was bonding time between the two, which was exclusive since Lee Know was the one bathing him.

Lee Know then rinsed Seungmin one more time before drying him completely, and then quickly running to their shared bedroom to fetch some of Seungmin’s pajamas, since the onesie would have to be put for laundry, which was going to be a whole nother problem of its own…

But as he focused on drying his baby and dressing him, he realized Seungmin hadn’t said another word the whole time, his last words being before the bath. 

“Baby, I’m really not mad at you. Or are you ashamed? There’s nothing to be ashamed of either. Where’s my talkative little puppy?” Lee Know cooed gently, as he knew Seungmin was always talkative and active when he was regressed. But maybe he was wrong about this. 

“Minnie feeling weal whittle… take cawe of me?” Seungmin asked cautiously, leaning into the older in his fresh new pajamas now.

Lee Know had heard about this; Seungmin was regressing even more below his usual age now, wasn’t he? If feeling real little meant younger, then it could mean Seungmin could be reaching baby space now then… probably because they were experiencing such an intimate interaction between them? So Seungmin was just quiet because he was feeling a bit younger.

But what was most important was that Seungmin had asked for his help, and needed him most in this time when he regressed even more, prompting more care and attention. Lee Know was all for it, and wanted the younger to embrace this more. 

“Of course, your Appa will take care of you.” Lee Know said. “What do you want to do?”

Seungmin looked at him with hesitant eyes, before guiding the older to their room, and then leading them to the drawer with his little things. And then he took out the baby bottle they had purchased some time ago. 

“Cuddle and dwink?” Seungmin pleaded.

“Yes, that sounds lovely baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed or have any suggestions, feel free to comment down below!
> 
> So, Lee Know and Seungmin still have some more grounds to cover, as even if they are close, there are some things they have yet to experience, including baby space hehe :)
> 
> And Jeongin will probably help someway later as well, :3 so look forward to that
> 
> And Seungmin had an accident :( poor baby he just wanted to not disturb anyone and just watch the movie and he tried his best
> 
> and there will be more bath times, just more fun next time!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


	18. Jeongin Hyungie (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then there was a moment of silence, with Lee Know thinking about his next words.
> 
> “If you have experience, do you think you could help me?” Lee Know asked now, shaking the bottle he had prepped within the time frame of the conversation.
> 
> “Oh, sure!” Jeongin said excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is here! So this is the final chapter of Jeongin and Seungmin's first experience together, including baby space!
> 
> It's pretty cute UwU, and I hope you enjoy! Get ready for the ball to get rolling again soon though :D next chapters---

Jeongin’s POV: 

When Jeongin saw the bathroom door open for the second time, he saw Seungmin in his pajamas, leaning on his caregiver as he was carefully led to their bedroom. 

Having washed the couch sometime ago, Jeongin stood up to make his way towards the bedroom, but then realized he should probably stay outside and wait until Seungmin felt comfortable coming back out into the living room, as they were obviously moving into the bedroom for privacy.

And not soon afterwards, Lee Know came back out with a baby bottle in hand, quickly shuffling to the fridge. 

“Hey hyung, how is Seungmin?” Jeongin asked, grabbing the attention of the older, who didn’t notice him at first, probably occupied with what he was rushing with.

“Oh, he’s fine now, but…” Lee Know hesitated. “He’s feeling really little right now.”

“Really little?” Jeongin asked, confused.

“Yes, the accident and bath must’ve made him feel more stressed, or maybe more intimate? But he’s regressed to a younger age, and he wants a bottle…” Lee Know continued.

“So you’re going to get like milk and stuff or something?” Jeongin asked.

“Mhm, I’m assuming milk over baby formula is fine since we don't even have baby formula, and I’ll add a bit of honey since he likes sweet things.” Lee Know carefully said, and Jeongin could tell, he was nervous. 

And although he always saw Lee Know being the confident hyung who never backed down (even of his fear of heights), he knew it must be scary to take care of Seungmin in such a state, something so new. 

“Hyung, it’s okay. You’re going to do fine. I know you’re a great Appa.” Jeongin quickly remarked, making Lee Know turn to him with a smile.

“Thanks, it’s just… he seems so fragile right now, and I’m scared I might mess up or something.” Lee Know said. “I’ve never really taken care of kids like this before…” 

And Lee Know rarely opened up about such insecurities or worries, and yet, here he was, finally opening up to the maknae about his worries. So taking care of Seungmin did make Lee Know a bit more open, and Jeongin was glad for it. If anything, he wanted to help both if them if he could, as they both deserved it.

“It’s not that hard, he’ll probably be less active if anything.” Jeongin commented. “I’ve taken care of babies before, it’s not that hard.” 

Then there was a moment of silence, with Lee Know thinking about his next words.

“If you have experience, do you think you could help me?” Lee Know asked now, shaking the bottle he had prepped within the time frame of the conversation.

“Oh, sure!” Jeongin said excitedly, happy he could help now, although he was planning to initially stay out of it.

“Thanks so much, if you are uncomfortable though you really don’t have to.” Lee Know asked.

“It’s fine, I want to do this anyways, especially if you need help.” Jeongin reassured. 

“Alright, I got the milk ready now, let’s go.” Lee Know rushed, probably to go back to his baby who was by himself.

“Wait, hyung… that’s not how you ready milk.” Jeongin stumbled out, afraid he would hurt his hyung’s feeling at how he failed.

“Huh?” Lee Know said, eyes widening.

“It’s cold, and it doesn’t have to be warm, but usually it’s a bit more pleasant for them if it’s warm.” Jeongin said, as he had baby sitted many infants and young ones before, and had seen his mom prep baby formula for his younger brother as well as a child. 

“Oh, so should I microwave it?” Lee Know said as he moved towards the microwave.

“No, no, that’ll cause uneven heating and it might become too hot as well. We can just use a double boiler method, just without the boiling part and just heat it up to be lukewarm.” Jeongin said as he made his way to the kitchen now to pull out a pot.

“Uh who what?” Lee Know said, bewildered at his statement.

“So double boiler… you put a pot with water, and then float a bowl in the water. Heat up the water, and pour milk into the bowl so you can have a heat transfer kind of thing going, it’s much safer and easier to get even heating and to make sure it’s not too hot.” Jeongin quickly said as he started to work the method.

“Huh, that’s really… helpful and cool.” Lee Know said, impressed at his knowledge.

“Well, you pick up a thing or two having siblings.” Jeongin said, before taking it back knowing Lee Know was an only child. “I mean, being an only child is also pretty nice too.”

“I guess, sometimes I got really lonely though.” Lee Know lightly said. 

“I see…” Jeongin quietly mumbled out. The atmosphere taking an awkward turn. Jeongin didn’t really know what to say, but Lee Know took the hint and stepped up.

“But, taking care of Seungmin, even if it’s a bit more paternal than anything, helps to fill that void I guess.” Lee Know admitted.

“That’s nice, I’m glad that helping to take care of him also helps you in some way.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve learned. It’s not just helpful for him, it’s helpful for me too, and I’m so thankful for that.” Lee Know whispered near the end, admitting something very intimate. 

And before Jeongin could say anything in response, they heard wailing from the bedroom Seungmin was in. 

“Oh no, Seungmin-” Lee Know said as he ran to the bedroom, with Jeongin in tow. 

They both ran into the room to see Seungmin sobbing on Lee Know’s bed, thankfully not hurt.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay pup, Appa is here now.” Lee Know gently cooed. “Sorry, I left you for too long didn’t I?” 

Seungmin nodded, eyes round, only sniffling now at his caregiver’s comfort. 

“He can’t speak much by the way.” Lee Know told Jeongin. “And I probably shouldn’t have left him for too long, he could’ve fallen down from the bed or something… but in the end Seungmin is such a great listener, as I told him to not get off the bed, isn’t that right baby?”

Seungmin giggled as he snuggled into the older, bouncing at the praise.

“I’ll stay here, could you finish up the milk?” Lee Know asked the maknae.

“Of course, I’ll be right back.” Jeongin said as he walked back into the kitchen to test the warmth of the milk. Thankfully, it was on the lowest heat so it didn’t boil or get too warm, so he poured out the baby bottle Lee Know had prepped and poured his heated milk into the bottle. And he put a little honey like Lee Know did, which was a good idea on his part.

Lee Know’s POV:

Lee Know was nervous for sure. He had never bottle fed a baby before, and it was going to be Seungmin’s first time as well from someone else. If he messed up, what if he got traumatized and never wanted to try it again? 

Before he could spiral anymore, Jeongin had brought the milk for him now, which was handed to him. And he felt it, and it was lukewarm and pleasant. 

“I also added the honey, since that was a good idea.” Jeongin commented. 

“Thanks for preparing it.” Lee Know said, trying to prolong his experience. He wanted this to happen, but at the sametime, he didn’t know if he was capable enough. 

Seungmin was on his lap, leaning in a position on his arm that Lee Know had searched up while Jeongin was gone. It seemed to be correct? It seemed most practical to him, but he also wanted to make sure.

“Is this right?” Lee Know gestured towards himself and the little, who was now babbling and reaching towards the bottle in Lee Know’s hands.

“Mhm, seems good to me, just make sure to support him so he’s comfortable. We don’t want him using any energy to stay up or else it might be uncomfortable.” Jeongin advised.

“Alright.” Lee Know said as he put his hand more comfortably to support the baby.

“And then just slip the tip into his mouth, and since he’s familiar with a pacifier he should know how to make it work.” 

“Okay…” Lee Know listened to his instructions. 

And slowly, he saw Seungmin pulse his lips up and down, the milk slowly declining in volume by the minute. And for the whole time, Seungmin looked up at him with the largest, sparkly eyes, and it was too precious for Lee Know. 

He also stared down at the boy, smiling in pure happiness and love towards the younger, completely forgetting about Jeongin in the room.

He looked so vulnerable and fragile, as if he let go he would just get hurt (and he probably would, regarding their position). He had never felt this way ever, not even to his cats, as they were never this fragile or sensitive before. And yet, even if Lee Know was nervous at first, he soon figured out how it was worth it to take a step forward in their relationship to this stage, as it only made his adoration and love towards his baby larger.

However, quickly enough, the milk disappeared. 

“I guess he really loved the honey with the milk, huh?” Lee Know remembered about the maknae in the room. 

“Yeah, but at the same time I only filled the bottle halfway since we should have dinner later.” Jeongin said as Lee Know nodded in agreement.

“Good idea.”

And then Seungmin started whining, whimpering in his hold. 

“Sorry pup, you can’t have anymore. We have to have dinner soon.” Lee Know gently told the boy, as he nodded side to side at him. “Is something else the problem.”

Seungmin continued to whine more as he looked at his caregiver, as if he was asking for help…

“I think you need to pat him to help him burp.” Jeongin quietly said, as if he would hurt Seungmin in the fragile state.

“Oh, that thing.” Lee Know said, awkwardly shifting as he didn’t know how to do that as well.

“Here, just lift him up near your shoulder, and then cup your hand and lightly pat him but enough to help him burp. It might be what he wants.” 

“Alright, let me try…” 

Lee Know helped Seungmin to his shoulder, leaning him back so he could put his palm cupped on his back with consistent strong pats until he heard a burp come out, making him giggle and Seungmin gurgle in content.

“Did that feel good, baby? Sorry I didn’t know.” Lee Know apologized softly with sorry eyes. 

Seungmin just snuggled into him once again, probably to reassure him that it was fine, but this time, yawning.

“I think Seungmin-ah is sleepy now.” Jeongin commented. 

“Hm, does pup want to take a nap before dinner?” Lee Know asked. 

Seungmin nodded, making Lee Know get off the bed to help him into his blanket.

“Alright, then you can sleep on Appa’s bed, and Innie hyungie and I will be right outside, okay?” Lee Know told the baby.

Seungmin pouted, probably not wanting them to leave, but nonetheless not doing anything else and agreeing to it. 

“Let me tuck my baby in then,” Lee Know tucked in Seungmin, while Jeongin watched beside him. “Thank Jeongin hyungie for all the help today.”

Seungmin smiled and babbled something out towards Jeongin, which Jeongin cooed and took as “thank you”.

“You’re welcome baby, I’d love to help you in the future as well sometime. Our little artist.” Jeongin said as he lightly pinched his cheeks, making the little giggle.

And then Lee Know leaned down to kiss his forehead, and then whispered a “love you” to Seungmin, making the little close his eyes in content and falling asleep immediately.

And if Jeongin heard anything, he didn’t say anything to the older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? If you have any helpful criticism or advice, make sure to comment down below!
> 
> So Jeongin is a sweetie and helps Lee Know a lot, glad he was there to help him out :D
> 
> And Seungmin is absolutely precious, adorable :')
> 
> And like I said, things start to move forward now too so get ready for some more things
> 
> Thanks for reading, we hit +5000 hits which is awesome! Can't believe it T-T


	19. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then Lee Know’s smile dropped as he stared at the ceiling, as that statement reminded him of someone else.
> 
> “You sound just like Seungminnie.” Lee Know replied back in a sad tone, not being able to stop himself from sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for everyone reading and following along this story that I did not update for a few long days ;( 
> 
> So as always, school is somewhat busy for me, and this week especially was stacked with important tests that I had to study for... on top of ridiculously long assignments. I found myself having little to no free time, and any free time was spent actually resting rather than writing (although writing helps me to destress, I couldn't find myself sitting down for a few hours to write, so I never got around to it). I got so tired and exhausted from lack of sleep that I felt like collapsing/falling asleep in my classes, and I was so afraid that would happen and that I would get in trouble...
> 
> I know it sounds like a lousy excuse, and I am sorry that this chapter itself is short as well, but I do have a four day weekend so I can push some chapters out this weekend I hope :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Seungmin’s POV:

Seungmin opened the door to their dorm, letting Jeongin in first before closing the door. 

Jeongin sluggishly laid down on the couch, patting his stomach in content, “Thanks for buying lunch Seungmin hyung. 

“My treat,” Seungmin said as he sat besides the laying figure, “Glad you enjoyed it.” 

“Yeah, you know I love beef. But…” Jeongin hesitated. “You seemed a bit tense today. Is anything wrong?” 

“Well, to be honest…” Seungmin had taken Jeongin out for lunch while the rest of the members were busy because he felt sorry for the last regression session they had. He had an accident, and he also fell into a baby headspace when it was Jeongin’s first time. He remembers everything, and Jeongin seemed to be fine with it, but he couldn’t help feel sorry about it. “I kind of felt sorry about your first time meeting little me, it must’ve been stressful or weird right?”

“What? It was not stressful or weird at all… I mean sure it was awkward at first because I was nervous, but I think we got along fine, unless you don’t think so.” Jeongin replied.

“No, no, I think my little side does like you, it’s just... I had an accident, and I got really young too…” Seungmin mumbled out, as if anyone else would hear him, even if they were the only two in the room.

“And? Hyung, it’s fine to have an accident, you were in headspace and you were worried about disrupting the movie, which I find very wholesome.” Jeongin comforted him. “In fact, the whole day was wholesome and nice actually, and when you got super young as well it was super cute.”

Seungmin blushed at the statement, “Really?”

“Yes, and I’m comfortable with babies as well so it was perfectly fine for me. But Lee Know hyung did have some difficulties.” Jeongin admitted.

“Was he… weirded out?” 

“Hyung, stop thinking we’re weirded out or anything, cause we aren’t. He was just worried he would hurt you or something, because you seemed so fragile and soft. He didn’t know how to bottle feed you or of the procedures during it, but I made sure to help him out.” Jeongin proudly patted his chest. 

“Thanks, for looking out for me, and Lee Know hyung as well.” Seungmin genuinely thanked him.

“No problem, I enjoyed taking care of you as well, and I’m glad you talked to me about this.” Jeongin reassured. “Does that clear the air up now?”

“Mhm.” Seungmin hummed out.

“Wait, is that why you took me out for lunch? Because you felt sorry for me?” Jeongin realized.

“Mhm.” Seungmin smiled towards him, making Jeongin squint his eyes in suspicion.

“Is that why you’re also avoiding Lee Know hyung, because you’re worried he’s weirded out or uncomfortable with that day?” 

“Mhm…” Seungmin still smiled, trying to avoid the subject. After that day, Seungmin had tried his best to avoid the older. They still hung out with the others together, and they did have one regression night in their room, but it was not as intimate or interactive. It had been four days after now, and Seungmin hoped Lee Know would just take it as them all being busy, since their break was now more integrated with work towards their next comeback. 

He had never intended to reach baby space, but having an accident and being washed by Lee Know made him feel so little… he couldn’t help but slip further below his age. He knew baby Seungmin was comfortable with Jeongin and Lee Know, and that's why he was so cooperative and open with them in headpsace, but it wasn’t the same with big Seungmin. He worried that he overstepped his boundaries, or moved too fast. It was Jeongin’s first time, and he was comforted right now that it was fine, which was somewhat reassuring. But if Lee Know really didn’t know what to do… what would’ve happened if Jeongin wasn’t there? He shouldn’t have slipped that far that day, and now he somewhat regreted it.

And that’s why he hadn’t slipped a lot these past few days as well.

“Well, I won’t tell him anything about it, but just know he really isn’t disturbed, and that you should talk to him, just like you did to me.” Jeongin suggested.

Jeongin was right. He had been avoiding the older, and for what? They were eventually going to have to confront each other sooner or later, and he knows for sure Lee Know caught on to him avoiding the older. Lee Know was probably just respecting him, and letting him have some space, so it was only right for him to approach him and get over it. Seungmin was the only one who had something to get over anyways.

“You’re right, I’m being childish for trying to avoid him, aren’t I?” Seungmin said. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being childish, and it’s not childish. I think it’s more... stupid.” Jeongin retorted, sticking his tongue out.

“Hey!” Seungmin playfully hit his legs. 

\--------

Lee Know’s POV:

Out of breath, Lee Know collapsed onto the cold, hardwood floor, chest heaving up and down heavily with his breath. 

He had just finished dancing to a bunch of old choreographies with Felix and Hyunjin, for old times sake, as they were quite bored that day. Usually, Lee Know would not agree to activities that were intensely physically exerting during break, but he wanted something to occupy his mind, and dancing always did the trick. 

Seungmin was somewhat avoiding him for a few days after the last regression day. 

Had he messed up? Maybe Seungmin didn’t like how he was handled in his little space… had he thought he was bad at taking care of him? Lee Know believed he had done an okay job with Jeongin’s help, and after Seungmin’s nap after bottle feeding, he had become a bit older, having dinner. And it seemed like a great day for everyone, and Seungmin really seemed to enjoy the company.

But now he was having doubts. Seungmin was outright avoiding him, trying to make plans on the spot so he wouldn’t be alone with the older, not sitting near him at dinner, or movie night… Maybe Lee Know was just being too sensitive? He was never clingy, but Seungmin might’ve changed that for him. He was somewhat missing their intimacy.

He didn't bring it up to Seungmin though, as if he wanted some time away from the older for whatever reason, he would respect that. And if Seungmin was not actively avoiding him and Lee Know was just being clingy, then he would also respect his space and not approach him on it. 

He totally wasn’t touch starved or anything. He had Jisung to hug too if he wanted to…

But it wasn’t the same as Seungmin.

“Hyung, you good?” Felix said as he handed Lee Know his respective water bottle.

“Mhm, that was pretty fun. Dancing always makes me happy.” Lee Know laughed out, trying to mask his mental alterations.

“Well, it is scientifically proven that physical activity makes your brain release natural chemicals that make you happy.” Hyunjin informed him.

And then Lee Know’s smile dropped as he stared at the ceiling, as that statement reminded him of someone else.

“You sound just like Seungminnie.” Lee Know replied back in a sad tone, not being able to stop himself from sighing.

And then the two other members lied down beside him, watching as Lee Know struggled to drink his water whilst lying down. He knew he would fail, and yet he kept attempting it, instantly regretting it when some of the water splashed onto his face. He now let out a heavy sigh, somewhat in frustration as he mumbled, “I can’t do anything right…”

The air got silent then, Danceracha having caught their breath by now. 

“You know, I was quite surprised you agreed to come out today with us, because you always stress about taking a break seriously for resting. But now, I see that you came out because something is on your mind.” Hyunjin said insightfully.

“Hyung always dances when he has something on his mind.” Felix agreed. 

“You guys know me well.” Lee Know replied fondly, glad his members recognized his unhealthy behaviour. He never reached out for help, he always waited until someone initiated it for him first. It was just the way he got comfortable approaching his feelings.

“Well, if you want, you could always talk to us.” Felix offered. “We’re great listeners.” 

“Um, so…” Lee Know considered telling them. It wouldn’t hurt to get outside advice. “Seungmin has been avoiding me, and I don’t know what I did wrong. Or, if I did anything wrong in the first place. Maybe I’m just being a bit too clingy? I know we’ve gotten a bit more intimate lately, but I feel like we took some steps back.” 

“Hmmm, I see.” Felix quipped. 

“I have noticed that, but I didn’t think much of it.” Hyunjin also replied. 

“Did you guys fight?” Felix asked.

“No, we didn’t. It just happened after a day home with Innie.” Lee Know continued. “Maybe I’m just overthinking it, I know I should just let him come to me first because if he wants space, then I should respect that. And yet, I can’t help but stress and worry that I did something wrong.”

“If you did something wrong, you know the rules around here: have to talk to that person about it.” Hyunjin said, reminding Lee Know of Chan’s rule of talking emotions and problems out with each other. 

However, Lee Know knew this rule was a bit irrelevant here, as Seungmin’s headspace was more complicated than just confronting Lee Know about it, especially if he messed up as a caregiver.

“Yeah, I hope he eventually confronts me.” 

“Seems to me like if you did nothing wrong, there’s got to be another reason. Seungmin isn’t the type of person to do things for petty or no reason, his mind is way more intelligent and complex than that.” Felix said in curiosity of the subject himself. 

“Are you saying some of us get mad for petty reasons?” Hyunjin gasped out dramatically at Felix.

“Mmm, sometimes…” Felix whispered out, trying not to hurt their feelings but also trying to be truthful. Hyunjin huffed out in annoyance, only further proving Felix's point. “But that’s not the point, I’m glad you talked to us about your problem Lee Know hyung, just don’t worry about it for sometime, okay? Let’s enjoy the day, Seungmin will come to you when he feels ready.” 

“You’re right, thanks guys, for helping me sort out some of my feelings.” Lee Know thanked the others as he stood up now to help them up. “How about we go out and eat something, on me!”

“Yeah!” The other pair shouted in glee as they ran out of the practice room whilst Lee Know trailed behind them shaking his head fondly.

But Felix was right, Seungmin might’ve been avoiding him for a different reason.

And it was going to be time for him to step up and ask first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Make sure to comment any suggestions or constructive criticism below if you have any!
> 
> So this is mostly just going to be filler before the next chapter, where somethings go down, as in important things ;)
> 
> I will make my next ones a bit longer and I'll try to update as soon as possible as well, as I feel bad for missing a few days :D
> 
> Thanks for waiting, reading, and commenting (and if you don't comment and just read, that's perfectly fine as well!)


	20. Confrontation (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin looked to him now, seeing the older smile at him lovingly, making him feel warm and cozy inside. 
> 
> “I missed my baby, you know that?” Lee Know whispered out. “I really missed you, and Appa is so glad you talked to me today to fix everything.”
> 
> “Miss Appa too…” Seungmin finally slipped, hugging his caregiver tighter now. “ ‘M sowwy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright next chapter is here! And although I said this would be longer, sorry it's quite short once again ;(
> 
> I changed a few things, so I actually pushed somethings out of this chapter into the next, so I promise for real this time that the next one will be long!
> 
> But yes, this one get's the scene set up for what's coming next, so enjoy!

Seungmin’s POV:

It was later that day after his conversation with Jeongin that he considered confronting Lee Know. Better now than later. 

Lee Know had come back from dinner with Danceracha, taking rounds showering after their arrival as they seemed tired and worked out from their day of dancing. And Seungmin considered waiting until tomorrow to talk to the older, since he seemed so exhausted and full from dinner, but he knew it was just him making an excuse to delay his confrontation. Because he was nervous and scared, because not only had he messed up by avoiding him, he didn’t know how his caregiver truly felt, even with Jeongin’s reassurance.

So when he approached Lee Know after his shower in front of the restroom, he wished he had texted the older instead, but a part of him also wanted to talk to him face to face. It had been a few days after all.

“Hey hyung, I just w-wanted to ask… if we could talk?” Seunming fumbled out, hoping his lips were not trembling. 

“I was actually going to ask you that right now myself, so yeah.” Lee Know admitted. He also wanted to talk to him? Seungmin didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. “Want to hang on my bed?” Lee Know asked hopefully.

“Sure, that’d be great.” Seungmin gently smiled out. 

They both moved to Lee Know’s bed as if it was a regular night where they had a little regression session, closing the door to the bedroom and the curtains conveniently around the bed. They awkwardly sat there, both of them not knowing what to say. Seungmin considered saying the first word. 

“So-” “Uh-” They both said at the sametime, cutting each other off.

“Wait, you can go first.” “Go ahead.” They both said again. Their eyes both blinking in confusion as to what was to happen. 

And after a few seconds, Seungmin stepped up once again, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I guess we both have things to say” Lee Know accepted the apology.

“No, no, well yeah sorry for interrupting you… but I’m saying sorry for everything else as well.” Seungmin pushed out. He didn’t know how to talk about this, as it was hard to bring up or talk about, so he decided to start with an apology.

“Sorry for everything?” Lee Know questioned.

“Yeah, for avoiding you, and being selfish and heartless and pressuring you and everything I’ve just messed up on… I’m a coward and selfish aren’t I? I avoided you because I was afraid I messed up and I crossed boundaries and made you uncomfortable and you probably don’t want to care for me anymore, and I should’ve just talked to you about it but you seem like you’re over me by now and I don’t know what’ll do anymore because I-I don’t know w-what t-to do-” Seungmin rambled on quickly, breaking down, his mind in a mess as he finally faced what he had been so afraid of. 

The idea that Lee Know would leave him as a caregiver. Because he had not only avoided the older for a few days with no explanation, but also made him uncomfortable without any consent or warning. How could he be so selfish and just let his headspace take over? Lee Know wasn’t familiar with taking care of babies and if Jeongin wasn’t there to help with that, what would’ve happened? He could’ve gotten hurt, but most importantly, Lee Know would’ve felt extremely out of his comfort zone and capabilities. He still was nervous and scared at the time according to Jeongin.

And as these thoughts ran through his mind, he didn’t know he was crying until Lee Know wiped the tears off his face gently with his thumb, which Seungmin may or may not have leaned into, having missed his touch. 

Lee Know caressed his cheek as he spoke. “Please, please, Seungmin-ah, don’t think ike that. If anything, I’m sorry.” He begged. “I should’ve just approached you first, especially if these types of thoughts were in your head. I don’t mind that you took some space to think things out, and you shouldn't worry about me leaving you or anything, okay? I promise, I was uncomfortable for a bit, sure, but Jeongin helped and it turned out fine in the end. You didn’t cross any boundaries or anything like that.” 

“Y-yes I did.” Seungmin hiccuped out. “I r-regressed younger without even t-telling you about how t-to-” 

“Shh, shh,” Lee Know comforted him, stopping him from talking as he was already out of breath. “You don’t have to tell me anything when you want to regress younger, it’s just supposed to happen right? It’s how you feel at the moment so why should you have to warn me beforehand? You didn’t know that was going to happen that day.” 

“But I could’ve just precautioned…” Seungmin mumbled out.

“Yes, maybe you could’ve told me about it a bit earlier on how to deal with it, and yes it was surprising, but I didn’t mind. I really didn’t. I actually really enjoyed it.” Lee Know said as he reached out to hug and comfort the younger, rubbing circles into his back. It made Seungmin whimper, having missed this feeling for a while. 

“Really?” Seungmin asked hopefully.

“Yes, it was a good experience for me. A learning experience, but nonetheless, a precious experience with my baby.” 

The pet name made Seungmin’s mind somewhat fuzzy, feeling himself slip just a bit. He hadn’t regressed even a little in awhile, so who could blame him.

“What about Innie?” Seungmin further questioned.

“Innie really liked taking care of you too. And when I bottle fed you, you were so adorable and precious. And your eyes were like little gems, diamonds, but priceless. They were so shiny and loveable and cute and-”

Seungmin sniffled and whined, feeling his cheeks blush as Lee Know laughed at the reaction of his praise.

“Is my baby shy of my praise?” Lee Know teased, making Seungmin hide his face in his chest now. “Let me see those precious eyes, hm?” He cooed.

Seungmin looked to him now, seeing the older smile at him lovingly, making him feel warm and cozy inside. 

“I missed my baby, you know that?” Lee Know whispered out. “I really missed you, and Appa is so glad you talked to me today to fix everything.”

“Miss Appa too…” Seungmin finally slipped, hugging his caregiver tighter now. “ ‘M sowwy.” 

“Shh, no more sorry’s or apologies. We’re over it now. From now on you can regress to a younger headspace whenever you want to and you don’t have to worry about it making me uncomfortable, okay? And remember, I will never, ever leave you. Ever.” 

“Okay…” Seungmin said. “Neb’a Eb’a?” 

“Never ever, Appa will always be here for you. Every step of the way.”

The room got silent then, the pair basking in the comfort of each other.

“Can I hab’ my paci?”

“Of course, pup, you wanna cuddle too?” 

Seungmin nodded. He missed his hyungie’s cuddles too. He was excited now, smiling and snuggling harder into the older. 

“Cuddle, pwease!” 

Lee Know giggled as he laid down with his little, getting the pacifier from his bedside drawer, as Seungmin thought to himself: his Appa was never leaving his side.

\--------

Changbin’s POV:

Changbin shifted in his bed as his thoughts ran rampant within his mind.

It had been several days since he had overheard Lee Know and Seungmin’s conversation, which he shouldn’t have eavesdropped on. 

He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what Lee Know really meant by calling Seungmin “baby.” 

Stray Kids do call each other “baby” as a pet name from time to time, so maybe it was just that? Or, were they really dating like Hyunjin suggested to him as a theory of them spending so much time together…

He told himself he would respect the benefit of doubt and not assume anything, but who could blame him for letting his mind wander, since this was the matter of two of his members, his family. 

Especially since the two have been avoiding each other the past few days with no obvious reason, out of the blue. It was as if their relationship worsened, and Changbin thought that they would have fought or something like that. But once again, this was none of his business, so there was no point in trying to assume or think much of it. 

He finally decided to ask Chan for help on his thoughts, as he really was going crazy at what he shouldn't’ have heard. If he had the ability to erase a part of his memory, he would totally delete that portion. 

“Hey, hyung.” Changbin called across the room to the leader, who was on his bed on his phone. For once, Chan was not working and taking his break seriously, per Lee Know’s instructions. This made Changbin reconsider his decision talking to Chan, as he wanted him to rest as much as possible.

“Hm?” He replied.

“Uh, nevermind. It was nothing.” Changbin quickly deflected, turning away to pretend he was going to sleep, even though he could not sleep at all these nights.

“You sure? I’m down to talk about anything if you want…” Chan casually said in an open tone. 

“I-... Sorry for taking your time for break right now, but I just have this situation right now that’s really bothering me.” Changbin admitted. 

“Hm, I see. Take your time, and remember, only tell me if you want to.” Chan reassured. “And it’s okay, I’m always here to listen.”

“I know, and thank you, I just really need outside advice right now.” Changbin continued. “So, what if I overheard something I never should have. Like, I wish I never did, not because it’s bad or anything, but because it seems private or not something to be shared public, yet? I don’t know, I feel like I don’t publicly know the subject because it’s meant to be private, and yet, I overheard it on accident because I wasn’t conscious enough of people’s privacy, which is totally my bad…”

“Hey, hey, it’s fine. Sometimes, we over hear things that we can’t control, because it’s not like you meant to eavesdrop, right?” Chan said.

“Yeah, I really didn’t, but now that I did hear what they were talking about, it’s really haunting me. Because these people are important to me, and what I heard was also really big as well.”

“I… I think I know who you are talking about Changbin.” Chan said as he sighed out, as if it was hard of him to admit such a thing.

“Really?” Changbin said in curiosity. Was Chan truly thinking of the same thing as him?

“Yes, it’s our members right?” Chan beat around the bush.

“Mhm…”

“And it’s Lee Know and Seungmin, right?” Chan asked seriously, making Changbin somewhat scared of what he was truly getting himself into. 

“Yeah…”

“Well, you must know about the ‘thing’ they have going on then, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? If there are any suggestions or things I could improve on, make sure to comment and let me know!
> 
> So they made up :D I guess they couldn't go a few days without each other without feeling too guilty, and Lee Know made sure he let Seungmin know it's fine to regress to any age he wants anytime he wants to :3
> 
> Seungmin got scared for a few minutes there though, poor baby, has many worries about his headspace ;(
> 
> But yes, next chapter will be long, packed with stuff! Look forward to it!
> 
> And thanks for reading, and I know I say this a lot for the short milestones, but +6000 hits WOWIE :))) like thank you so much everyone! Means a lot to me!


	21. Slipping secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YALL... IM SO SORRY but I didn't update for awhile ;( 
> 
> I really told myself to take it slow this time, as I did not want to get exhausted like before.
> 
> I slept so many good hours and I'm glad that I don't feel so fatigued anymore, it really is a great feeling! And I know it's a bit selfish, but I hope I can make it up with this longgg chapter. 
> 
> It gets somethings moving, so enjoy!

Hyunjin’s POV: 

If Hyunjin had to be honest, he was still feeling a bit distant with Seungmin. 

And sure, he loved every one of his members, but he was especially close to Seungmin, having been a friend he could always go and talk to. It just how it went about; he was most comfortable talking about his feelings with Seungmin, mainly because he was a great listener and much more mature with problems then most of his members. Or at least, that could relate back to him.

Maybe it was because they were somewhat perfectionists. Seungmin was diligent and hardworking, and although Hyunjin would admit that he wasn’t as diligent, he would always push past the limit to be better than… well, better. He had to master every turn, feet and arm movement, every pop and fluid dance move to make sure it was perfect, and beyond. Because hard work and exhaustion was a sign that he was much more than the group’s “main” visual… he didn’t want his talent to be just his looks.

So even when Seungmin had been spending more time with everyone else now after their last concern, he just felt kind of out of it, because he just knew there had to be a secret between him and Lee Know. It’s not like Hyunjin had to know what the secret was or anything, he just felt kind of hurt that even when Hyunjin trusted Seungmin with all his dark and private secrets, Seungmin was still keeping his own. 

But why would Seungmin not trust him? Had he done something wrong within the past months for him to lose his trust? Maybe there wasn’t even a secret in the first place and he just got tired of him… he could be annoying and whiny at times… maybe Seungmin just figured out that he was nothing that special, and made Lee Know his best friend. Which was fine, because Hyunjin wouldn’t blame him for that, it was kind of understandable...

It wasn’t his business, even if they were dating; it was their secret to spill, not his to find out. If there even was a secret in the first place. 

He had slightly revealed these concerns to Jeongin, as he was still willing to be around him, and he had just told him to use this opportunity to bond with the other members. Like how Jeongin and Chan had spent more time together.

So that’s what Hyunjin was doing currently, spending time with Felix making brownies, as he was not the best at baking anyways and wanted to learn from the experienced “master chef” of their group.

“Don’t overwork the batter too much, Jinnie.” Felix called out as he prepped, spraying the pans with non-stick oil.

“Overwork…?” Hyunjin said in confusion, not accustomed to the vocabulary of bakers.

“Mhm, it means not to stir the batter too much, because if you do, you’ll incorporate too much air into it and the batter will be light and fluffy. And that’ll lead it more to a cake texture, not the chewy, dense brownies we are aiming for.” Felix explained.

“Ohhh, I see… wow Felix, you really are a master chef.” Hyunjin complimented, genuinely impressed by his knowledge.

“Nah, nah, I may know some stuff, but I still have a lot to learn.” Felix reflected, “And I’m glad you want to bake with me, sometimes it’s a bit lonely baking by myself, even if I end up sharing the product in the end.”

“I’ll make sure to bake more with you then, if I’m not being a burden or anything…” Hyunjin mumbled out near the end. 

“A burden? You helped to mix the batter while I prepped and stuff, we save so much more time and energy. You’re a helping hand, not a hindrance.” Felix reassured. “You’re never a burden, Jinnie, please remember that.” 

Felix made his way to hug Hyunjin, jumping cutely and squealing at the contact, making Hyunjin burst out laughing in adoration.

“Thanks Lix, that means a lot to me.” Hyunjin hugged back.

“Anytime… now, let’s get the batter into the pan and let them bake.” Felix moved quickly.

“Okay!” 

\--------

Felix’s POV:

Felix had noticed Hyunjin was a bit off. He and Jeongin had been playing games in the living room, as they often did, but Hyunjin was just sitting on the couch, in a deflated mood. 

“You sure you don’t want to join, hyung?” Jeongin asked.

“Yeah, I think I’m just gonna watch, dance made me a bit tired.” Hyunjin sighed out. 

“Alright, but you can join anytime you want.” Felix said, starting the game with Jeongin. 

And after sometime. Felix thought of an idea to brighten up Hyunjin’s mood: bake something sweet! Sweet things always made people happy. Plus, he and Chan had agreed to back off on the screen time, having made a deal. If Felix pulled back on it, then Chan would have to as well. It was a way to curb unhealthy habits with Chan, who also wanted Felix to not spend too much time on screens as well.

“In-ah, I think I’m going to take a break now and bake something.” Felix said, standing up and stretching. 

“Alright, make sure to give me some of whatever you bake though!” Jeongin said as he turned off the TV and joined Hyunjin on the couch.

“What about you Hyunjin?” Felix asked.

“Hm?” Hyunjin said, snapping out of whatever he was thinking about. “Uh, yeah sure.” 

“Actually, would you like to join me?” Felix cleverly suggested. “I think my arms are a bit stiff from dance, so I might need a second pair of hands.” He made a fake excuse. His arms were not stiff at all, and he just wanted Hyunjin to have some fun.

“I would… actually really like that.” Hyunjin gently smiled out, following his way to the kitchen as Jeongin now stretched onto the couch all to himself. Felix giggled happily, as his plan had worked! 

And Felix just wanted this baking session to just be calming and stress free for Hyunjin, not wanting to push him into spilling what he had on his mind. Earlier that day, Lee Know had told them about Seungmin and his problem, which was itself rare and new. Felix was glad he was able to open up to the others now, but he was never going to push someone to get out of their comfort zone. 

But when Hyunjin had mumbled out under his breath about being a burden, Felix couldn’t help but budge in. 

“A burden? You helped to mix the batter while I prepped and stuff, we save so much more time and energy. You’re a helping hand, not a hindrance.” Felix reassured. “You’re never a burden, Jinnie, please remember that.” 

He made sure to hug his friend, although Hyunjin was never really the one for skinship. He wanted to make sure he was reminded that he was loved and cared for, because it seemed as Hyujnin was going through some insecurities issues of being a burden of somesorts. Or something like that, Felix didn’t want to assume anything about him. 

He squealed in glee and it made Hyunjin laugh, making Felix feel a bit better that he had made his friend laugh.

“Thanks Lix, that means a lot to me.” Hyunjin hugged back.

“Anytime… now, let’s get the batter into the pan and let them bake.” Felix moved quickly.

“Okay!” 

After waiting some minutes outside the oven, and taking pictures of Jeongin who had cutely fallen asleep on the ouch, the brownies were ready, which Felix promptly took them out to cool.

The aroma had brought out Jisung from his room, which he was eagerly sitting at the kitchen table, staring wide eyed almost drooling at the cooling brownies.

“Can I have them now?” Jisung whined. 

“No, unless you want to burn your tongue and fingers.” Felix warned.

“Aw come on… someone get a fan or something.” Jisung said as he tapped his foot, frowning.

“Ya, it’s just gonna be a few minutes, just wait.” Hyunjin lightly scolded. Making Jisung pout.

“But it’s Lix’s brownies, those are the best…” 

“Hehe, thanks Sungie!” Felix blushed at the compliment, back hugging Jisung through the chair. 

Hyunjin just rolled his eyes as he smiled at the cute interaction, enjoying the domestic scene. 

“Hey, this is kinda like a little meeting with the 00’s.” Felix commented.

“True, just Seungmin isn’t here.” Jisung added on.

“Well, we have Jeongin sleeping on the couch to fill in for him.” Hyunjin joked, making the two others laugh. “He’s probably with Lee Know hyung figuring things out.

“Hm?” Jisung questioned. “FIguring things out…” 

“Yeah, haven’t you noticed? They’ve been avoiding each other the past few days.” Felix said as if everyone knew. 

“Oh, I actually didn’t notice that.” Jisung said in a surprised tone.

“Not surprised.” Both Hyunjin and Felix teased, making Jisung gape in a dramatic shock.

“Meanies… but I hope they figure it out if that’s true.” Jisung said. 

“I mean, it kinda sounds like relationship problems to me…” Hyunjin hinted.

“Mmm, maybe. But it might just be friendship things as well.” Felix reminded Hyunjin not to assume. 

“True.” 

The serious mood quickly changed however, as Jisung soon spoke up with a mouthful of brownie, “Oh my god, these are so good as always!”

“Are they not hot anymore?” Felix asked, concerned.

“Nope, just warm and perfect.” Jisung melted in his seat as he took another one into his mouth.

“Well, Hyunjin helped to make them, so make sure to thank him as well.” Felix said.

“Woah, you really helped to make these?” Jisung said in awe. “Is there like a secret ingredient or something?” 

“Love.” Felix and Hyunjin said at the sametime, high fiving, making Jisung’s eyes filled with stars.

“Wah…” Jisung said in awe once again, probably getting sugar high, cheeks filled. 

“Let’s go hand them out to the others then!” Felix excitedly announced as he got some plates from the cupboards.

They had decided to let Jeongin sleep for a few minutes before waking him up, as they knew if he napped for too long he would not be able to sleep. And then Jeongin and Jisung would probably spend their night staying up together, messing around and ruining their sleep schedules. Jisung himself was infamous for not sleeping much, just like Chan. 

So first on their list was Seungmin and Lee Know, as they knew they probably have worked whatever they had going out by now, and Felix would like to give them some brownies so maybe they could celebrate? Something like that. 

Felix made sure to knock on the door beforehand, having known the rule Lee Know had set. And if they hadn’t figured everything out by now, he knew they would simply be told to leave. But Lee Know came to answer the door in a few seconds after, peeking out at Felix.

“Hey.” Lee Know answered, smiling at Felix and Hyunjin, who were leaning the brownie platter towards him.

“We made brownies!” They both sing-songed at Lee Know, making the older giggle a bit at their silliness.

“Well, they look super tasty… are these for us?”

“Mhm, and hyung…” Felix said as he whispered to him, “Hope you guys figured everything out.” 

“Thanks, we did, and something sweet to eat after our confessions is perfect.” Lee Know whispered back. 

“Anytime hyung.” Hyunjin replied back as well. 

“Wait, did you help to make these?” Lee Know asked Hyunjin.

“Yup, I actually learned a lot from Felix about baking today, it’s kinda insane how complicated and knowledgeable he is.”

“Ah, what do you mean... just an average baker.” Felix blushed as he scratched his neck. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, would you help to teach me a few things as well sometime later?” Lee Know asked. 

And this intrigued Felix. It was very out of the blue to ask such a question then and there, let alone seeing Lee Know have interest in baking, as culinary was never a field he dipped into a lot. But Felix was glad people were starting to take interest in his hobbies, and did not mind at all in helping to educate them.

“Of course! I’d love to teach anyone, baking is super fun.” Felix cheered, as he handed the brownies to Lee Know now.

“Again, thanks. We can talk later about it, but I’m going to go share these with Minnie now,” Lee Know said, as the pair nodded. “Bye.” 

“Enjoy!” Felix said as the door closed now. “Well, it looks like it went pretty well for them, no?”

“Yeah, I guess it did.” Hyunjin said, a bit deflated once again. Was he not having a good time? Or, maybe his mood had something to do with Seungmin, or Lee Know?

And as he examined Hyunjin walking to the living room now, Felix, standing next to the door, overheard something coming from the room he had just visited

“Brownies!” He heard a shout, sounding like Seungmin. Felix smiled. Although he knew Seungmin was mature and very much adult like, he knew he still had a sweet tooth that would still bring out the adorableness within him. Although Seungmin was always adorable to be honest.

But then, he heard something that made his eyebrows raise in confusion. 

“Appa brought brownies!” He had heard it as clear as day… Seungmin had called Lee Know App-

“Hey Felix, let’s give some to Chan and Binnie hyung,” Hyunjin said from the living room, interrupting his thought.

“Yeah, coming.”

\--------

Chan’s POV:

“Wait, so they really are dating?” Changbin said in shock, mouth agape.

Wait, what? Dating? That’s definitely not what Chan was referencing to Changbin… wasn’t he talking about Seungmin’s headspace and Lee Know’s caregiver role? Oh no, had Chan messed up big time…

“I- uh… no wait, they aren’t dating.” Chan struggled out, trying to find how to avert and fix this mess he had just gotten into.

“Huh, you just said their ‘thing’ they have going on… what else could there be besides them dating?” Changbin said in genuine confusion. 

“I’m serious, they aren’t dating.” Chan said, taking a deep breath now to calm himself down from the rush of panic he had just felt. Chan had assumed Changbin had overheard Seungmin and Lee Know’s regression sessions and figured it out, as the context lined up for it. But, it seemed as of now that Changbin was taking them for being in a romantic relationship? He had heard some of the members talking about it behind the pair’s back, and he had dismissed them not to talk about such things. He should’ve known better, he shouldn’t have assumed so easily… he was so bent on telling people not to assume and yet he ha-

“Hey, hyung, you good?” Changbin asked in concern, seeing the older panic.

“Yeah, I’m fine... “ Chan fumbled out, before cringing at himself and then admitting, “Actually, I’m not. I messed up, Bin-ah.”

Changbin motioned for him to continue, as if he was telling Chan that he was here to listen, which comforted Chan to move forward, although he knew Changbin wanted to get to the bottom of whatever this ‘thing’ Lee Know and Seungmin had going on. 

“I didn’t mean to reference their relationship as a romantic relationship. I meant something else, which is not my secret to tell.” Chan had explained. “I really can’t tell you about it, and yet, I basically indirectly told you that they have something going on…”

And then the air got silent for a few seconds, with Changbin showing his thinking expression.

“I’m really confused on what else they could have going besides a romantic relationship.” Changbin said quietly to himself, which Chan had picked up.

“It’s nothing you could really guess of, and it’s something… new.” Chan said. He was really debating whether to tell Changbin or not, as he did not want to out Seungmin without his permission. Seungmin had been hiding it for so long for a reason, and he had no right to go around telling others without his consent. But if he didn’t tell Changbin, there would probably be some tension and drama that would rise between the members, which he did not want.

To be honest, he already knew there was going to be tension between the members about Seungmin’s headspace, since some of them knew about it while others were oblivious. But this was not how he wanted it to go down… 

“I mean, you always said no secrets between us, and yet, there’s a secret between the three of you?” Changbin lightly criticized the leader. 

“I promise, it’s more complicated than that, you know I wouldn’t go back on my word.” Chan reassured. 

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it then. I guess it’s a special case…”

Now he was making Changbin question the trustworthiness of their group, as it looked as if Chan was being hypocritical of their word of no secrets. 

Seungmin would understand, right? He would see that Chan had no other choice, since Changbin couldn’t just be left hanging without knowing the truth…

And if he had overheard something that might be seen as a romantic relationship, it was probably best to clear up the air and fix his interpretation of their special relationship, before he told others or got disillusioned some more.

It had to be done.

“Chan?” Changbin said, once again in a worried tone.

“Okay, Changbin, I’m going to tell you about it, even though it’s not my secret.” He would trust that Changbin would be mature and handle it well, and he knew Changbin wouldn’t judge Seungmin… hopefully? “I think it’s for the best, so please listen respectfully, save questions for last, and whatever is said here, doesn’t get out, unless I say so. Alright?” He used a serious tone now, making sure Changbin would not slip like he had.

“O-of course.” Changbin pledged, standing up straight now at Chan’s seriousness. 

“Okay, good.”

And that was how Chan had come to tell Changbin of Seungmin’s headspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Make sure to comment any suggestions or criticism down below!
> 
> So Felix is a sweetheart and wants to make Hyunjin's mood better, and it worked! But it seems Hyunjin might still be a bit put down near the end...
> 
> And it seems Lee Know wants to learn how to bake, probs to bake sweets for Seungmin UwU
> 
> Felix also overheard something, hm :x
> 
> And Changbin now knows! Chan kind of misunderstood and it cost him, but hopefully Changbin is understanding, right? 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope it was worth the wait! I'll try my best to write longer chapters and to also try and cut the time it took as this time was a bit long I guess!


	22. Letting it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin didn’t answer and only walked to the living room couch to lay down, huffing his hair out of his eyes as they fell onto his face.
> 
> “Hyunjin, why are you so mad?” Felix asked, following beside him, brownies forgotten on the table with Jisung and Jeongin sneakily eating more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so update is here! Sorry it took like a week, but I have a lot of things going on in my life (moving, competitions, etc.) so there isn't much time to write as much as I want to. Hopefully, once things settle down, I can get back to releasing content faster but bare with me until then! :D
> 
> So, a lot of things go down in this chapter, I guess mostly positive :)
> 
> Nothing much more to say, hope you enjoy!

Chan’s POV:

“So, that’s why you see them spending so much time together and being intimate. Sorry we had to keep it a secret, but it was because Seungmin is still trying his best to accept it and open up about it.” Chan finished up, after explaining the basics of Seungmin’s headspace.

“Hm, I see.” Changbin finally spoke up after listening for a few minutes. 

And then an awkward silence took over the room, but Chan respected the time and let Changbin take in the information. He knew it was a lot to take in, having found out a new part of their member they knew and loved. He wouldn’t pressure Changbin to speak up unless he was ready to.

“Is he like… roleplaying?” Changbin carefully asked, as if he didn’t know what to say.

“Not really, it’s a ‘headspace’ meaning he genuinely feels little and like a child.” Chan clarified. 

“So like you said, he’ll cry, and be childish and all that?”

“Mhm, and that’s why he needs a caregiver, like Lee Know, to watch over him and help him out.” 

“I see…” Changbin mumbled out.

And Chan could tell Changbin was struggling to come to terms with it. He didn’t expect him to fully understand and accept Seungmin’s headspace, since it was new to him. But at the same time, he wanted to know how he truly felt, as he didn’t want to just assume that he was fine or not fine with it.

“I understand it’s new, and that you might be a bit uncomfortable with it, but I urge you to support and accept him for who he is. It helps him so much, and it even helps Lee Know to some extent as well. It’s a coping mechanism, but it’s also a beautiful relationship.” Chan said gently, reflecting back on his experience thus far. 

Chan was always going to be one of the more open members of the group, as he was known to be kind and more inclusive to such ideas. But even to him, it was new and scary to learn about Seungmin’s headspace, as he didn’t know much about it. But it was worth the anxiety and struggles to get closer to not only little Seungmin but to Lee Know as well. 

And it truly was a beautiful thing, a relationship. Seungmin was so adorable and pure in headspace, and this new side of Lee Know seemed healthy for his mental as well (besides Seungmin releasing his worries and stress when he regressed). He knew it would help Seungmin, but he never thought of it as a way for caregivers to also release their stress as well. He found himself wanting to take care of Seungmin more as well, although it might’ve just been his parental instincts kicking in. 

“If I had to be honest, Chan hyung, I’m not that comfortable with the idea of it… but if it’s for stress relief and it helps him a lot, I’m not against it. I just- I don’t know how to understand it I guess?” Changbin spoke up again.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t understand why he would regress to this headspace thing, for stress? But I’ll take it for that, it's just the way he is, and that he can’t help it, so I want to accept it for who he is, like you said.” Changbin admitted. 

“Thank you Changbin, for telling the truth and accepting him.” Chan said genuinely. He was glad Changbin was open to tell him he wasn’t comfortable with it, but he wanted to change that. “You know Jeongin was also uncomfortable at first, until he saw Seungmin as a little.” 

“Jeongin knows?” Changbin surprisingly asked.

“Oh, yeah, Lee Know, Jeongin, and I know about it so far.” Chan said. “He told Jeongin about it personally, because you know how they are super close friends. But please don’t feel hurt about it, he was just working up his courage one by one.”

“Yeah, I can understand that.” Changbin said, nodding. “But how did Jeongin feel about it?”

“He was confused, just like you. He didn’t know how to accept how a hyung he looked up to could be younger and have to be taken care of when he was always the one being taken care of. But eventually, after interacting with Seungmin as a little, he understood how it worked and what it entitled, so he actually enjoyed it.”

“Well, if trying to be a caregiver,” he tried the term, “helps, then I’ll give it a shot. It’s only fair to give it a shot, even if I’m a bit uncomfortable with it, because to be honest… I’m not that great with kids.” Changbin admitted. 

“Maybe it could be a learning experience for you in many other ways as well.” Chan hoped.

“Yeah, maybe.” Changbin hoped as well. “I’ll try my best.” 

“Thank you Binnie, I always knew you were one of the more mature and accepting members in our group.” Chan praised.

“I- uh, yeah, of course. I’m one of the older members after all.” Changbin flustered and stuttered out. “So, are they like, having their little thing in their room right now?” 

“Mhm, but I think you could meet them some other time, since they don’t know you know yet, cause you know…”

“You told me on the spot.” Changbin understood.

“Yeah, I hope they understand… but until then, it’s a secret between the two of us, alright?”

\--------

Hyunjin’s POV:

Hyunjin wore a frown as he plated the brownies he and Felix made, having seen how much fun Seungmin and Lee Know were having. He had heard Seungmin shout how excited he was about brownies, and he knew how much the younger loved sweets… 

He was sort of jealous, if he had to be honest. It was almost like Lee Know had his best friend all to himself now, and he knew Seungmin was trying his best to spend more time with other people, but he really felt like he was left out… 

He wished he was a part of something special like them, he never really was. 

“Hyunjin, you okay?” Felix whispered over his shoulder, as Jisung and Jeongin were enjoying the brownies on the kitchen table behind them now, talking loudly.

“Yeah, of course. Why would you think otherwise?” Hyunjin fake smiled out. 

“Mmm, you seem a bit down today, and I feel like it’s something about Lee Know and Seungmin.” Felix pushed on.

Hyunjin stayed silent for a few seconds before sighing out, “How do you know me so well Lixie, so precious and loving.” Hyunjin hugged him now.

“Hehe, I love you too Jinnie, and if you ever want to talk to me, feel free to ask, alright?” Felix reassured.

“Thank’s, but I think for now I’ll just sit on it for a bit.” Hyunjin replied. “Let’s just go serve our brownies to Chan and Bin hyung.”

“Okie, sounds good.” Felix smiled out. 

So after finishing plating the brownies, and telling the two hoarders in the kitchen to stop eating all the brownies before they all disappeared, Hyunjin and Felix were about to knock on the door of Chan and Changbin’s room until-

“But until then, it’s a secret between the two of us, alright?” 

“Maybe we should come back another time.” Felix said, respecting their privacy. And Hyunjin let out a shaky, angry breath, walking away almost stomping. “Jinnie?”

And something in Hyunjin snapped at that moment. How many more secrets were there going to be in this group? 

Hyunjin didn’t answer and only walked to the living room couch to lay down, huffing his hair out of his eyes as they fell onto his face.

“Hyunjin, why are you so mad?” Felix asked, following beside him, brownies forgotten on the table with Jisung and Jeongin sneakily eating more.

“I just feel like… everyone has a secret without me now. First Lee Know and Seungmin, and now Chan and Changbin hyung. Mind you, Chan is the one who always tells us about keeping secrets from another, and yet, he has one now?” Hyunjin angrily rushed out, making Jisung and Jeongin look their way towards him now. But he didn’t care, as he was so over it now. “Like, does no one trust me? Am I just not anything to anyone? I feel so lonely and I feel so left out and- and... do you guys also have secrets as well?” Hyunjin asked, with a hurt and confused expression towards the other three, who were also confused at the sudden outburst. 

“Hyung, what’s going on?” Jeongin spoke up, worried for the older,

“Jinnie, please don’t cry.” Felix said as he kneeled down towards him and wiped his cheek. 

He didn’t know he was crying until now. 

“I don’t really know what you’re talking about, so please, can you explain to us?” Felix gently asked. 

“I-I just… I can trust you guys with my life and everything and yet it feels like you guys don’t feel the same way back to me. And I can understand why because why would anyone trust me like that…” Hyunjin said deflated, sadness outlining his every word, hiccuping. 

“Hyunjin, I think everyone here would trust you with our lives,” Jisung said as he rushed to his side to hug him, the other two nodding in agreement. “As for the same as everyone else you mentioned before.”

“And we’re sorry if we haven’t told or shown you that we trust you as much as you trust us.” Jeongin said apologetically. “You know you’re one of my best friends.” 

“Thanks guys…” Hyunjin said, not knowing what else to say, the situation catching up to him. He couldn’t believe he just broke down and exposed himself like this to everyone here. 

“And don’t think too much of the secrets or whatever. Sometimes, secrets exist between people because they’re meant to be secrets between them only. It doesn’t mean they don’t trust you, it just simply means it might be a private matter between them and that it doesn’t pertain anything to you to matter much.” Felix explained.

“You’re right, Lix. I’m stupid and selfish, aren’t I? I’m invasive and I cry about secrets that I want to know about because… I want to be a part of something.” Hyunjin revealed. He should've known better; Hyunjin, the world doesn't revolve around you stop being so self centered!

“Don’t bring yourself down like that, I just think you’re not in the best place currently, so it’s understandable that you feel like that.” Felix pouted out, patting his hand now. “And you’re a part of my baking session now… no one else ever wanted to bake with me before. Thank you for joining me.”

“And no one else is willing to go shopping with me like you do, Hyunjin.” Jisung reassured him as well. “Right Innie?”

“Yeah, even if I complain about my soles hurting, no one else is willing to spend the whole day out shopping like you do, and I appreciate that.” Jeongin joined in as well.

The praises only made Hyunjin whimper and cry a few more tears, having been touched by his friends. He was an ungrateful friend, wasn’t he? He never noticed how great friends he also had - he was such a bad friend himself…

“Thanks guys, I’m sorry I’m so ungrateful for you guys. I shouldn’t have doubted any of you guys…” Hyunjin mumbled out. 

“No, maybe it’s us that are being unaware and ungrateful for a great friend like you.” Felix said as he urged the others for a group hug, crushing Hyunjin and making him laugh out loud the first time that day. 

He really did have great friends.

\--------

Seungmin’s POV: 

Seungmin awoke to find himself snuggled into Lee Know, who was asleep and cuddling him, breath slow and face calm. Seungmin smiled and laughed to himself silently, rarely seeing his hyung this calm ever unless he was asleep.

After having brownies, despite the sugar, Seungmin felt a bit sleepy after crying and regressing, wanting a nap. So Lee Know told him to take a nap, but it seemed as if he had also fallen asleep with him. It was kind of cute. 

He looked to snuggle a bit more, realizing he was not regressed anymore, but enjoyed the comfort the older’s body provided. And that was when he got a text from Chan hyung.

\--------

Channie Hyung: Hey Minnie, could we talk whenever you’re available? I came by earlier but it looked like you two were sleeping :x

Seungmo: Yeah, sure, right now is fine although Lee Know hyung is still asleep…

Channie Hyung: Okay, I just really only need to talk to you anyways

Seungmo: Okay, you can come now I guess

Channie Hyung: kk

\--------

What had Chan needed to talk to him about? And privately as well… was it something bad or about his headspace? 

He didn’t have to wait for long to find out as Chan was at his door in a matter of seconds. Leaving Lee Know hyung to sleep in a bit more, he closed the curtains and answered the door. 

“Hey hyung.” Seungmin greeted him.

“Hi Seungmin-ah,” Chan giggled out.

“What’s so funny? Did you come here all the way to just tell me a joke again?” Seungmin teased, remembering a time Chan had disturbed his peace to just tell a joke. 

“No, just your hair is messy and cute.” Chan teased back.

Seungmin blushed, “Alright, come on in already. What did you have to talk to me about.”

“Well, so…” Chan struggled out, changing the light mood to a serious one as he sat on the floor across from the younger. “Changbin knows about your headspace now.”

Changbin-

He knew about his headspace? Now? Had Chan outed him… but Chan was one of the most trustworthy people he knew, that wasn’t possible. Or had Changbin found out, or had he just known the whole tim-

“I told him, by the way. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you about it or anything, but the circumstances called for it.” Chan revealed without any pause, getting straight to the point. Which Seungmin appreciated. But he still wanted to know what these circumstances were. 

“What happened…” Seungmin asked, scared to find out the truth somewhat. And Changbin’s reaction as well.

“He accidentally overheard you guys talking about something I think… something along the lines of that and just like me, had thought both of you guys were dating. So, I had to clear up the air or else he would’ve been left hanging and left to believe you guys were dating even if I denied it, so… yeah. Again, I’m really sorry Seungmin-ah, I know it was not my place to, but please understand.” Chan explained.

Seungmin processed what he had said, and he had to say that it was fine. He understood Chan’s situation, and he would even blame himself for Changbin finding out, since Changbin had overheard them, meaning they weren't careful enough themselves in the first place.

“It’s fine, Channie hyung… I understand what you were going through, and plus, it’s sort of our fault in the first place, since we weren’t as careful and he overheard us.” Seungmin reassured him, helping Chan to visibly relax.

“Thank you, really, Seungmin-ah, for understanding.” Chan said, relaxing his shoulders now.

“It was bound to happen sometime soon anyways, right? That’s how secrets work anyways, and I should look into working my courage up to reveal my headspace to others…” Which was a topic he would talk to Lee Know about later, “But the most important part is how did Changbin react?”

“He said he was somewhat uncomfortable,” Chan said, making Seungmin deflate in sadness. “But, he said he’ll give it a try, and that he supports and accepts you for it, so don’t worry too much about it. Everyone falls for little you anyways.” Chan cooed, making Seungmin blush and pout.

“Stop teasing me hyungie…” Seungmin mumbled out, pouting harder. 

Although he had regressed with Lee Know a bit earlier and woke up unregressed, he was still feeling a bit little, especially after cuddling with Lee Know after he awoke. 

And Chan’s teasing as well.

“Aigoo, but you really are way too cute to resist though.” Chan teased more.

“Uncle…” Seungmin said as he hid his face within his palms.

“Is my baby feeling little right now?” Chan asked, surprised. 

Seungmin nodded yes, hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment. He had only slipped from teasing oh my-

“Hey, it’s fine baby. I missed Minnie anyways. Didn’t you miss Uncle Channie?” Chan asked gently, scooting up to remove his hands to look at him in the eyes lovingly.

Seungmin smiled at Chan making a silly face, clapping and laughing. “Unkie siwwy!” 

“Yes, silly Uncle is here to play, so feel free to do whatever you want, alright?”

“Thank you Unkie… cuddle okay?” Seungmin asked, having wanted to cuddle more after being disturbed of cuddling with his Appa. He was worried maybe his Uncle would want to play rather than cuddle with him.

“Of course, I love cuddling.” Chan reassured him, helping the little to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? If you have any constructive criticism or suggestions, feel free to comment down below!
> 
> So, Changbin now knows and he's a bit uncomfortable... but that's to be expected. But let's see if that changes when he sees little Seungmin...
> 
> And Hyunjin is going through some things ;( but the others are there for them UwU
> 
> And Seungmin understands his Uncle's circumstances and they interact some: look forward to more little Seungmin though hehe
> 
> Thanks for reading as always!


	23. Author's Note (will be deleted later)

Hello everyone! It's the author, and sorry if you get a notification that this story was updated only to get this note :(

But currently, I am super super busy, and I am barely squeezing out enough free time for anything... I will promise I will get back soon, but just wanted this note to tell everyone to just hold on for a bit longer! 

Once, again, really sorry :( but my life is just super chaotic and overwhelming right now that I can't even focus to enjoy or write anything...

Thank you for understanding, and hope you stick around, because the next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
